Legend Of A God
by Shoople
Summary: Galven is the Gladiator God who has been running from his life trying to get to the institute of war. With a strange mark on his skin Galven is set out to be an outcast when he was a kid. Little does he know how much Ionia needs him. OC X Ahri reviews are appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Legend Of A God

Life was hard, always running. Running from the past that screwed his life over when he was trying to do good. This man's name is Galven. After settling down from the distance he just ran, he pulls out a map with his rough fingers and brings the map closed to his face. On his face was a finely made mask that was made from someone who must of had years of experience in the making of hextech machinery.

After years on the run and tinkering with machinery he had gotten really good and decided to craft a mask that would help him detect a deadly enemy, such as the spirit that had been hunting him ever since he saved someone's life.

He pulled of his mask revealing short black hair that covered half of his ears. He had a strong jaw line with high cheekbones and strong green eyes. Grazing his fingers over the finely crafted metal. The mask did not look friendly by all means. Hearing a twig snap behind him he quickly as if the blink of an eye threw his mask on his face and put his hand to his belt and grabbed a throwing knife.

Scanning the area around him placing his green eyes on the area where a person just made sound. It was a man who looked like he was a farmer who had a ragged uniform with tight overalls on.

The farmer sees the throwing knife in Galven's hand and says "Look whoever you are I don't want any trouble. I was just scanning the area to see if I could find my sheep that ran away".

Looking at the ragged farmer with a raspy but deep voice Galven says "I mean no harm either, actually my map is not for this area so I was wondering if you knew any towns nearby?"

The farmer still being cautious watches as Galven raises his crinkled up map to show the farmer.

"You gotta compas?" Says the farmer still a little hesitant.

Nodding, Galven says "I just need to find an inn to stay in for the night."

After a couple seconds of thinking the farmer replies "head north east and you will find a village with a couple inn's."

"Thanks" mutters Galven as he puts his throwing knife back onto his belt and starts heading to his desired location. Trudging through the outskirts of Ionia, It's pretty hard for one to travel for a half of an hour and not enjoy or at least see the amazing wildlife Ionia had to offer. Coming up into a clearing in the forest he saw a small village with people walking around and doing their daily routines.

Upon entering the village everyone looked at the mysterious man that had just entered the village. Lots of people looked at him in discomfort or distaste in his appearance. However Galven did not bother to care at all because a lot of people have gave him this look before in the past so he was very used to it. Upon finding a inn that he could stay for the night in. Opening the door he enters a room that smelled of sweat and alcohol. Spotting the inn keeper while making his way over there he gets shoved on the shoulder bye a big fat man who was clearly intoxicated.

"We don't get people like you in here often" says the big man blocking his way to the front of the bar.

Staring his green eye's into the big mans brown eyes while says firmly "Move out of the way."

"Hahaha you can't tell me what to do little man"

"Get out of the way or I will make you regret n-"

The intoxicated man lifts his arm up and brings it down on Galven who without breaking a sweat catches the guy's fist with his handPulling the big mans hand, Galven uses his right hands elbow to swiftly bring it down on the drunken man's arm. Hearing a crack, he let go of the man's hand clearly satisfied.

Upon walking up the the front of the bar Galven says "I need a room."

The inn keeper still shocked at what just Galven did to the big man says "y-yeah 50 gold" clearly a little scared.

Dropping 50 gold on the table, the inn keeper says "Room 3" giving him the key still a little scared.

Walking into his room, examining his surroundings. There was a little table with a wooden chair and a bed. The room was filled with dust as he took of his boots and put them on floor dust flew everywhere. Pulling his mask, looking into the mirror that showed his handsome, yet worn face that had not slept for a while. Stretching his sore muscles as he lays down on the the bed.

Sitting there with nothing to do he stairs at the Ceiling. Recalling his past about how he had to fight for his life so many times. There was this spirit woman who just happens to know who he was exactly. When he was 17 he was saving a man who was running for his life from a person who had 2 daggers in his hands, instinctively he decided to help the man who was getting attacked. Pulling out a little box off of his belt which had a little button on it which he clicked that transformed into a pole that was pretty long. He swiftly slung the pole that he was using and disarmed the man with 2 daggers and hit his feet which immediately made the enemy fall in the ground.

Pulling a knife off of his belt he held it to his enemy's neck who had Crimson eyes that looked evil.

" You don't know what you are doing!" Said the man who was at dagger point.

"Tell me why where yo-."

BOOM

Galven's ears were ringing very loud as he looked over to see the man he was trying to protect holding a gun that was clearly just shot off.

Looking over Galven sees that the man he was just recently trying to kill was on the ground, dead.

Fully realizing what just happened he used the knife that he had in his hands and stabbed the man that he was just trying to protect.

Realizing what he just did he sat there, just thinking about what just happened. When suddenly the man who had the daggers body was glowing then he realized what was happening. He has heard of it many times and thought it was just a legend. The man was

Being Othsworned.

Appearing out of nowhere was Kalista, the spear of vengeance "You shall pay." She says as she rips a spear out of her chest. Realizing what happened he started to get into a fighting stance to fight for his life. After hours of fighting Galven finally got away from her hardly alive he ran to a town and found some healers which healed him but after that… He has been all over the place just trying to survive from the spear of vengeance. Kalista knew she could not fight him, he was to strong. After all he is the Gladiator God

That name sends a chill down Galven's spine every time he hears it. About 50 years

Ago the void broke through the world realm and invaded the planet. The gladiator God at that time was a very strong man who was so powerfully he could shatter armies with his power. After a year of war between the void and the humans the gladiator God at that time had to seal the lock. Of course doing this took the gods life. He could of survived it but he still was not strong enough, he had not mastered the powers of the gladiator God. A gladiator is very

Rare when a child is born they have to have a strong will.

After all of those thoughts rushed through Galven's head he was extremely tired and decided to bed.

Hearing birds chirping in the morning outside of the window that woke Galven up. Slowly opening his eyes looking at the ceiling that was splintered and full of nailed. Sighing while getting up he put his shoes on, grabbed the room key and walked out. Upon entering the bar which still smelled like sweat and alcohol.

A couple men were passed out on the floor clearly suffering from a hangover. Dropping the key on the desk while putting his mask, he looked out the window to see lots of storm clouds moving in from the west. Opening the door of the in he looked outside to see a lot of birds on the trees just pecking around at whatever crumbs they can scavenge off the ground. Turning around to the market area of town he looked around to find somewhere to eat.

Pulling a pack off of his belt he went to a store to buy some beef jerky to fill his pack up for the road. He figured the only safe place he would be able to travel to that would be safe would be the Institute of war were kalista is currently in. He heard some people talking about when you join the Institute of war current members could not harm each other. Which would be nice, he needed a break from the spirit that hunted him alive.

After filling his pack full of beef jerky he turned around to find a map and make his way towards the docs. When was looking for a map he saw something his eyes could not comprehend, there was a beautiful woman right in front of him with very long slender legs, a curvy body with a dress that showed some of her chest. With a beautiful face that all man who looked at her could fall for her. The weirdest part about her was she had fox ears on the top of her head with whiskers on her face. Galven's favorite part about her was her 9 tails she had. Shaking his head he went to go find a Horse carriage to bring him to the docs. But as he was trying to find a form of transportation he could not get the image of the fox woman out of his head.

After a good half of an hour he found a person who was transporting goods to the harbor.

"How much does would it cost to go with you?"

Says Galven.

"I am sorry I already have a passenger coming with me" replies the short man.

"I will pay double of what the person paid to go with you" says Galven

"Fine I will take you but you have to pay 200 gold, also since you are coming my name is Gareth. The other person we are traveling with name is Ahri. Be back here in 30 minutes then we are leaving."

"Alright" replies Galven as he drops 200 gold coins on the table. Deciding what to do before he leaves he decides to go out to get a drink.

When he reaches the previous inn he slept in he asks the bartender "give me your strongest liquor" the bartender replies somthing upon line of fine or screw off.

When the bartender puts down the drink it looked red with a thick type of alcohol, downing the salty drink fast paying the waiter he walks back to the place where Gareth was hanging out.

"Already back, you were only gone for 10 minutes. Also what's up with the mask?"

"I got a drink and don't worry about the mask." Replies Galven.

"Whatever" says Gareth as he rolls his eyes

"All right Gareth I am ready to go-wait!, who are you?" Suddenly out of nowhere the fox woman

Appeared out of nowhere.

"He asked to join on the way to get to the docs"

Garth replies.

"Oh… Ok I don't care whatever but what's with the mask?" Ahri says curiously.

"Uh it's um for fighting" mutters Galven.

"Why would you need a mask for fighting?"

"Well it's uhh… I can explain later" says Galven.

"Well it does not matter let's just go since you guys are here already, you guys get on the wagon while I get ready."

Galven did as Gareth said and jump up on the wagon, Ahri followed After and the found a comfy position to sit. While sitting they were very silent just staring into the sky. Finally to break the silence. Galven pulls his little makeshift tools out of his backpack simultaneously pulling his mask off of his face to start tinkering with it. Ahri was astonished about how handsome he was, she was attracted to him. Breaking her thoughts as Gareth came out of no where and said "Alright let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gladiator God. The name was stuck in Galven's mind as he tinkered with his mask. He first figured out he was the Gladiator God was when he was about 4. Wandering through the streets of a small village in an Ionia with a short sleeved shirt on. A lot of people saw the tattoo on Galven's arm, not knowing what the "S" like shaped tattoo was on his arm. They thought he was an abomination, A worthless human being. His parents however loved him and hid him from other humans for several years until he was about 13. He has been surviving on his own since then, just scavenging for his life. Hearing the wood on the wagon rattle from a big bump suddenly wakes up Galven from his thoughts. Looking up he sees the fox woman just staring at him awkwardly.

"Umm hello?" Says Galven.

"Hmm? Oh Oops sorry I was daydreaming." Says Ahri blushing.

"Ok, but I was wondering why you are heading to the docs?" Says Galven

"I am well… I am going to the institute of war to join." replies Ahri

"Really? I just heard that people who went to the Institute of war could fight." Said Galven

"I can fight just fine" shrugs Ahri.

Watching Galven raise his eyebrows wondering Ahri decides to show him. She pulls out her orb of deception, balancing it on her pointer finger to show off.

"I uhh… Have not seen magic for a extremely long time. I just didn't figure Someone like you would do any kind of fighting." Said Galven

"Yeah that's what a lot of people think about me they think I am just some helpless woman." Said Ahri

"I guess, I was also wondering why you have 9 tails, whiskers, and umm ears like a fox" asked Galven.

Looking down at the ground with her cute golden eyes she replies " I was once a fox. During the Noxian invasion, a man was dying on the field so I walked up to him. With his dying breath he gave me his life essence. Which turned me into what I am now. I had to kill men with my orb of deception, using their life essence was the only way for me to become fully human. The more life essence I got the more human I got so I got guilty and I just… I just can't do it anymore."

Suddenly Ahri just realized what she just said, gasping as she had never told anyone that before. Also she was expecting him to be angry and hostile towards her. Looking up from the splintered floorboards to a emotionless Galven.

To Ahri's surprise he did not looked scared or mad at all.

After a couple minutes past Ahri was wondering why he had not burst out at her all mad. "How are you not mad at me?" Says Ahri.

"Tell me one thing Ahri, do you regret what you did to the men you killed?" Replies Galven

"Yes, I would take it back in a heartbeat" Ahri says softly.

"Honestly I have no reason to be mad then. I was just wondering, how would you steal their life essence?"

Blushing Ahri responded "I um… had to Seduce them into some place with no other people so I could kill them with my orb."

"Wait you had sex with them?"

Blushing extremely hard Ahri response "NNOOO! I JUST KILLED THEM WITH MY ORB"

"Alright I'm sorry I was just wondering" says Galven still not showing much emotion. Putting his mask on he adjusted it onto his head correctly.

"It's gonna be a while, you guys can sleep on the hay bails until we get there." Screams Gareth from the front of the wagon.

Sighing loud and standing up to stretch he pulls of his armor and takes his shirt of. Pulling his backpack out he grabbed a blanket and laid down on one of the hay bales starting to drift away to sleep. Meanwhile Ahri was blushing at the 6 pack that she just saw. Shaking her head she laid down on a bail and let sleep overtake her.

Waking up to the sun blaring in his eyes and the sound of wooden wheels going over rocks and dirt. Spinning on his side to see the Beautiful fox woman across from him with her sleeping peacefully. Sighing while getting up he puts his shirt and armor back on while stretching.

Walking to the front of the wagon he sees Gareth and asked "how long tell we are there?"

Muttering something under his breath Gareth looks up and says " About 30 minutes, I would go wake the girl up" says Gareth as he pulls out a cigar out of his pack and puts it in his mouth. Walking from the front of the wagon to the back he could not help but notice how beautiful the wildlife was outside. There was tall trees, squirrel family chasing each other and a big waterfall nearby that was just in view. Upon seeing Ahri sleeping he put a hand on her back and shook it to silently wake her up. Hearing Ahri mutter something in her sleep he shook her a little more which she woke up to.

"We are gonna be there in around 30 minutes so you might wanna get up" said Galven.

"Alright thanks Galven" Ahri said as she got up to stretch. Stretching gave a very clear view of her curvy body to Galven who cracked the slightest blush."do we have anything to eat?" Ahri asked

"Umm no but you can have some of the beef jerky I bought before we left the town." Galven said as he pulls beef jerky out of his pack.

"Thanks!" Ahri said with a smile that could shatter a man's heart. She gladly accepted the food and eat it peacefully. "Hey um Galven I was wondering why you're going to the docs you never told me why last time" Ahri said as she munched on some jerky.

"I am actually going to the Institute of war just like you." Replied Galven.

"Really! We should go together."

Smiling Galven says "I don't care Ahri sure but by going together do you mean traveling on the same thing of transportation?

"Yeah of course!"

"Sure I don't mind" said Galven.

"Hey guys come here!" Gareth shouted from the front of the wagon. Ahri and Galven looked at each other then walked to the front. "We are going to be there in 5 minutes so if I were you I would pack up my stuff."

"Alright" Galven said as he walked to go put his blanket and clothes back together. Sitting down once done with that he put his mask on, feeling the cool steel press against his face. Then suddenly the wooden wheels of the wagon stopped.

"WHERE HERE" screamed Gareth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Walking off the wagon with Ahri and Gareth, Galven looked around the the medium size town right bye the docs. It had a fresh and welcoming smell, lots of little kids running around with there mothers, and merchants happily selling goods to customers.

"Alright is guess it's goodbye to you guys" said Gareth "the docs are really expensive if you decide to take a boat or just stay here."

"Thanks" mutters Galven.

"Yeah thanks a lot Gareth!" Exclaimed Ahri.

Smiling Gareth says "thanks for the money. Anyways I got to bring these goods to the merchant's who are buying these from me, so I'll see ya guys."

Watching Gareth walk away Galven asked Ahri "We should probably go find out how much 2 rooms cost on the boat."

"Sure I am going to go to the bathroom if you want to go check then I will meet you there later."

"Whatever that's fine with me" said Galven as he starts walking to the docks. Admiring all the family's having fun with there children he thinks to himself about how he has always wanted a girl when he had children. Of course when he hears people talk about kids and stuff, most of the time when he hears people talking about how they don't want kids because they are too expensive and take up a lot of time. However

Galven always had a soft spot for kids. Finally reaching the docks he looked at all the prices for traveling to piltover.

"Holly shit that is expensive" mutters Galven as he finished looking at the prices. Hearing someone walking behind him he turned around and was greeted by the beautiful fox woman.

"Hey did you find any how much it is to travel to piltover?" says Ahri.

"Well the the is cost is 500 a room." Said Galven

"What! I can't afford that I only got 231 gold" exclaimed Ahri.

"I got 311 gold to… We might have to share a room if you're alright with it." Said Galven not showing any signs of me emotion mainly because he was wearing his mask.

Blushing pretty hard Ahri said "y-yeah that's fine."

"Let's go pay then, when we get a room I can sleep on the ground or if there is a couch I will sleep there."

Walking up to the captain of the ship, Galven and Ahri gave him money and in return he gave them a key that says "room 9." Making there way to the room Ahri was walking In Front of Galven who was having some trouble trying not to look at Ahri's curves. Once they found the room they both entered seeing a medium size bed with a table and two chairs. With a small bathroom to the side.

"Oh thank god we have a bathroom I desperately need a shower." Galven said as he pulled his mask off and took his boots off. Seeing the bathroom he looks to Ahri and says "Can I take a shower first?" Watching as Ahri nodded he pulled of his armor and shirt. Ahri first looking at his six pack when she noticed the tattoo on his arm.

"Um, why do you have a tattoo?" Asked Ahri

"If I told you why you would not believe me." Said Galven tracing his fingers over the 'S' shape on his arm.

"Hey I told you my story, you should at least tell me even if it is crazy."

"You are not going to believe me but I guess I can tell you" said Galven as he sat down on a chair "have you ever heard of the god that was named the gladiator God? Alive about 300 years ago." Seeing Ahri shake her head up and down he continues "A extremely rare chance when a child is born they can be the Gladiator God. How you would know is when a child is born, they would have this tattoo on their arm."

"WHAT!" Ahri exclaimed in disbelief "wwaittt if you're the gladiator God you should be credibly strong then right?"

Smirking Galven said "You have not seen me fight." "How about when we make it to piltover we have a little duel, anyway believe me or not I am going to take a shower"Galven said while walking to the bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom he takes his clothes off and turns on the shower. As he looks at his tattoo on his arm he flexes his arm. As he flexes his arm his tattoo slightly glows. Deciding the water is warm enough he gets in and looks down seeing all of the dirt washing onto the bathroom floor. After about 12 minute shower he puts a towel on his waist and walks out of the room to grab some clothes out of his bag. Finding some he looks up to see Ahri looking at him with the reddest face he has ever seen. Wondering why she was so red he walked back into the bathroom to get dressed. Coming out of the bathroom a couple minutes later he put his armor back on.

"So, what are we going to do now" asked Ahri who was picking at her fingernails.

"I am going to work on my mask, you can do whatever I don't care."

"Hmmpphh" Ahri said walking away while swaying her hips, which Galven could not takes his eyes off but lucky she didn't notice. Taking his mask out of his bag he pried it open with one of his little tools. Once open he began examining all the wiring that was inside. After

about 20 minutes of rewiring his mask Ahri came out of the bathroom with a very tight t-shirt and short cut jeans. Galven was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. Standing up Galven put his mask back on and walked up to the deck to watch deep blue sea. Examining all the birds flying around, to him they seemed to be playing a game of tag or something. But that's just what it looked like. Pulling his mask off he attached it to his belt and started tracing his fingers over his 5 o'clock shadow. Hearing footsteps behind him he turned around to see a medium build man who had a bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"The fuck you looking at?" He said.

Not caring at all Galven just turned back to the watch the sea

"I said what the fuck you looking at!" He said grabbing Galven's shoulder.

Galven swiftly Knocked the man's hand off of his shoulder and said "screw off."

"Don't touch me you little shit." The man said as he turned around and sat down on the deck close bye Galven and sighed really loud.

This time Galven heard light footsteps behind him and turned around to see Ahri Standing there curiously. She walked really close to Galven and began watching the birds flying over the ocean with him.

"Hey babe why don't you come over here instead of hanging out with that loser" said the drunken man.

Turning around Galven said "Screw off."

The drunken man looked from Galven, then to Ahri then back to Galven standing the the man said "Ha like you're a person to tell me what to do." When he said that Ahri saw Galven flex his right arm which made his tattoo glow. "Aww looks like someone is a little mad" said the drunken man.

"Come on Galven just forget about him he is just a drunken loser" said Ahri.

When the man heard this he put arm on Ahri's shoulder which Galven clearly did not like because he as if the blink of an eye he throw a throwing knife from his hand to the intoxicated man's hand that was on Ahri, pulling hand off of Ahri simultaneously screaming he pulled it out of his and looked at Galven furious.

Looking at Galven he said " You threw a knife at me to stop me from talking to your slut!"

Mad from what he just said Galven kneed the man in the chest extremely hard which Made the drunk man fall on his knees. Grabbing the man's hand he grabbed his fingers and said "Say you're sorry."

"Fuck no I ain't saying shit."

Twisting on the man's finger and hearing a very loud *snap* he once again repeats "Say you're sorry!"

With the man still on his knees he looks up at

the Gladiator God and says "Fuck you"

Grabbing another finger and snapping it he hears the man scream even louder the last time "Say it!"

"I'M SORRY" the man says crying.

Dropping the man's hand Galven looks at Ahri to see her crying… Then she ran over and hugged him. In a deep and tight hug to which Galven had not done for a extremely long time. When she parted with her eyes all puffy they both noticed the man had just disappeared.

"Sorry about that man Ahri, you don't deserve to be treated that way" said Galven.

"T-hhanks a lot for doing that. I have never had anyone do that" Ahri said while looking at the ground.

Smiling Galven said "I am going to head back to the room and sleep I didn't get the best sleep last night on that wagon."

As Galven started walking to the room he heard Ahri walking behind him.

Seeing the room number he unlocked it and walked in. Pulling his mask off to reveal green eyes and short black hair he sat down on the table and rubbed his forehead.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want" said Ahri.

Smiling at Ahri Galven said "No thanks you go ahead and take it."

"I don't get why just don't sleep on the bed with me" Ahri said as she layed down on the bed.

"Come on I don't mind" Ahri said in a sweet voice.

Deciding a bed would be a lot better he pulled off his shirt laid on the bed. Once laying down he noticed Ahri looking at his stomach. Looking down at his stomach to see what she was looking at all he was just his 6 pack and was wondering why she was staring at it. Shrugging it off he dozed off into sleep.

Hey guys thanks for reading the story so far! Anyways I have a question on what you guys would think would be a cool power for the gladiator God. Comment on what you think. Anyways sooner or later I am going to come up with a schedule for posting. I also wanna know your Opinions on switching the story to M.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking up to the creaking sound of the boat whooshing back and forth. Rubbing his eyes he was laying on his side facing Ahri. Who was

also facing him. Admiring her beauty, she stirred slightly which moved her slightly closer to Galven. Stunned from how good she looked, he looked at her fox ears which twitched a little as she layed there. Then suddenly her eye lids opened to reveal weary golden eyes staring directly right at him. For around a minute they were just laying there starting into each other's eyes. Both of them blushing, but they couldn't seem to take their eyes off of each other.

"Sorry for staring…" Said Galven looking away twisting on his other side.

Blushing Ahri decided to do something risky that she had never done before. She wrapped her arms around his stomach which was muscled up. Then she rested her on his shoulder.

"Umm Ahri what are you doing?"

"Just trying something" Ahri said with a deep shade of red on her face. When suddenly the whole boat shifted and Galven landed on top of Ahri which made them both blush even more which seemed impossible. Getting off of Ahri Galven quickly grabbed his bag and threw a shirt on. Grabbing his mask he put it on and ran out of the room to see why the boat shifted. Finally reaching the top of the ship, he looked around wondering why the ship shifted so awkwardly when he overheard a Conversation

"...Yeah the boats right engine broke, I believe the hextech core on it malfunctioned." Said a strange looking man who was talking in a group. Deciding to go tell Ahri what happened he turned around and saw Ahri wearing a red sort of dress like the exact same one he saw on the day he met her. Then he realized everyone who was on the front hall of the ship was staring directly at Ahri in aww. Suddenly a little jealous, he walked over to Ahri and explained the whole thing.

"So we only have 1 engine to run on?" Ahri said confused.

"Yeah but I might be able to talk to the captain and see if I can help him with it." Said Galven

who was adjusting his mask.

"I see but how? The engine is in water right?"

"Yeah I know I might have to jump in and work on it."

"Well then let's go see if we can find him" Said Ahri. Looking around for something that could tell them where the captain is. Seeing a semi large group of people complaining at one figure in the middle of them, Galven quickly ran over there and walked in the middle of the crowd. Seeing a tall, muscular man with tan skin and a look on his face that told Galven he was scared of the furious people that were surrounding him.

Everyone who was surrounding him was scream and demanding refunds because of how the trip is going to take longer when Galven broke the chatter by shouting.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed Galven. Listening as the chatter slowly faded away. Turning around the to face the captain he said "I might be able fix that hextech core on your engine, but your gonna have to stop this ship and let me take a look at it."

"Y-yyeah but the hextech core is not under water it's in the engine room." Said the captain still a little startled.

After a couple minutes of just standing there Galven said "well what are you waiting for bring me to the engine room.

"Oh sorry" the captain said. Starting to walk out of the crowd that was surrounding him. Walking out into the opening.

He spotted Ahri and said to her "You coming to the engine room?" Seeing her nod he motioned for her to follow him and the captain. When the captain turned around to see who was coming he was immediately seduced by Ahri's good looks. Ahri noticed this to and didn't think this was a good time for men to be flirting with her.

"Hello good looking" the captain said seductively. Galven didn't seem to notice what he said so she ran up to Galven and gave him a quick kiss on his check which startled him. After the kiss on the cheek Galven looked down at Ahri and saw her blushing pretty hard. Then he did something Ahri would've never imagined him doing , he winked at her with a smile on his face. Then walking away leaving Ahri in aww he followed the captain who looked a little mad from the exchange that Ahri and Galven just had. Finally reaching the bottom of the ship where the engine room was he looked at the captain who threw him a toolkit. Examining the hextech core that seemed to be glinting slightly.

After examining it for a while Galven said "The hextech core's wiring has been messed up, it short circuited the engine. I should be able to rewire it. Then we should be good to go."

"So uh… You don't need me?" Said the captain looking from Ahri to Galven. Watching Galven role his eyes and nod. Then the captain slowly walked away, hearing the creaking of the steps that the captain was stepping on Ahri looked over to Galven who was wiring the Hextech core.

After about 10 minutes of working Ahri said "How did you learn to work with hextech machinery?"

Standing up Galven looked at her with his green eyes and said "Over the years on the run I have just tinkered with it and learned a lot about it."

"Oh I was just curious because before you told me about how you made that mask." Said Ahri

Then suddenly they heard some creaking of the stairs when a woman who had blue eyes, curvy body, medium size chest and a pretty face that had long blond hair on top of her head. She came down with 2 drinks in her hands. "The captain told me to bring you guys some water while you were working down here" she said with her eyes glued on Galven. Clearly astonished by his looks. She quickly walked to Ahri and gave her a glass of water. Then she turned around and faced Galven, walking over to Galven she was swaying her sides to get his attention. "Here is you drink handsome" said the woman batting her eyelashes at him.

Smirking Galven said "hey goodlooking."

Smiling the woman said "The names Carol, you're quite the charmer huh?"

Drinking his water Galven said "I guess so" he said bending down, continuing to work on the core. Handing the glass back to Carol while crouching, Carol quickly grabbed the glass then put her hand on his bicep to feel it which made Ahri furious

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Ahri said with jealous look on her face.

Carol took her arm off then looked at Ahri and said "Sorry but he is too handsome." Walking over to Ahri she whispered "He isn't yours, I might just have my fun with him tonight." Then she quickly grabbed the glass that Ahri was holding and ran up stairs.

About 5 Minutes later Galven stood up and said "done" then walked over to Ahri who was still a little mad he said "I am going to go tell the captain and then go to the bar." Following Galven up the stairs he turned around halfway up the stairs and said "You know I have been curious if you believe that I am the Gladiator God."

Ahri scanning his green eyes said "I believe you, I have no reason not to."

Smiling Galven turned around and continued to walk up the stairs of the ship. Upon reaching the top he scanned his surrounding seeing the caption talking to someone, then he and Ahri walked over there.

"Ahh is it fixed?" Said the caption looking at Ahri.

"Yes it's fixed you should be able to run the engine now." Said Galven who was looking around for some sort of bar on the ship.

"Thank you so much!" The captain said quickly running to the top of the ship to turn on the engines.

Upon spotting a bar Galven walked over there and sat down. As the waiter walked over he said "What would you like?"

"Surprise me" replied Galven playing with a throwing knife on his belt. When the waiter came back with some thick looking drink Galven quickly downed it and stood up, thinking of what to do he pulled out the room key and headed towards there. When opening the door he laid on the covers and put his hands behind his head just staring at the ceiling wondering where Ahri went. Then he realized he wanted to see how well the engine would work. Standing up from the bed he walked out of the room as he made his way to the front of the hall when he saw a group of people crowded together deciding to see what it was he walked over there to see people fistfighting. Watching as a big man picked up his medium size opponent and dropping him on the ground knocking the medium sized man out cold.

"ARRGGRA" screamed the big man as he raised his hands high up in the air in victory.

"Who wants to take me on now?" The huge man asked the crowd.

With nothing better to do Galven raised his hand and stepped into the middle of the crowd.

"Galven what are you doing!" Screamed a familiar voice behind him Turning around to see Ahri with a look of worry on her face.

"Just wanting a challenge" Galven said putting his mask on his belt and raised his hands in a fighting style.

"Hahaha do you wished to be crushed little man?" The huge man said loudly so the whole crowd could hear. Slowly the big man threw his huge fist at Galven who just simply side stepped the punch. The man's punches were very slow, so Galven could dodge them with ease. Quickly slinging to the side after dodging another punch he kneed the man in the gut which made him bend over. Seeing his opportunity Galven quickly dropped his elbow down on the man's head with full force which knocked out the man cold. Ahri couldn't believe it. It only took Galven one hit to knock the huge man out cold. Rubbing his elbow Galven looked at the astonished crowd. Just shrugging it off he walked through the big crowd meeting Carol at the end of the crowd.

"Nice fight" she said seductively while edging closer to Galven.

"Hmmph" Galven muttered as he made his way back to his room. Which made Carol follow him there. Finding the room he took the key out of his pocket and opened it. Seeing the room he turned around and shut the door before Carol could even step in. After going to the bathroom Galven sat down on one of the chairs, deciding what to do he started sharpening his throwing knife.

5 Minutes after Galven left with Carol Ahri saw Carol walking back with a disappointed look on her face which relieved Ahri but she didn't know exactly why. Do I like him? She thought to herself as she drank some sort of weird drink at the bar. Seeing it was starting to get dark outside she decided to head back to the room and see what Galven was doing. Upon opening the door with her key she walked in to see Galven throwing knife at a target he drew on the wall with a marker or something, she sat down on the bed to watch how well he was doing. Watching as he placed the throwing knife on the tips of his fingers, he would pull his hand slightly back and flick forward when throwing. Usually he hit the bullseye sometimes right by it.

"You wanna try?" Galven said quietly as he looked at her twirling a knife on his fingers.

"I have never even touched a knife before." Ahri said innocently.

Grabbing Ahri's hand he pulled her up from the chair. Smiling while looking at her he placed a throwing knife in her hand correctly on her finger tips then said "When you throw, fling your wrist not your elbow or arm." Ahri did as he commanded and threw it at the target which hit the far outer edges of the target. Seeing how she did Ahri jumped up in the air with glee

"I did it!" She said happily as she watched Galven pull the knife out of the wall.

"Keeping going, you did a lot better than I did on my first try" he said. Putting the knife back Into Ahri's hand he pulled away and said "try again." Throwing the blade this time Ahri made if slightly closer to the middle of the target. After about 20 minutes of practicing Ahri had gotten pretty good at it. She even managed to hit the Bullseye twice. She is pretty good at this Galven admitted. As Ahri threw the blade once more she grabbed it and handed it back to Galven.

"Thanks for teaching me how to use the knife" she said sheepishly.

Looking at her golden eyes Galven said "keep it"

Ahri's eyes widened happily "Thank you!" She said as she hugged him.

Pulling her into a tight embrace he said back quietly "no problem" smiling. Realizing how weird this was he let go of which mad her face flush red. Turning around Galven grabbed his cloak and said "wanna go get something to eat? I'll pay." He said turning around to see Ahri's golden eyes lit up with joy.

"Yes!" She said as she put her throwing knife on the table and ran into the bathroom to get ready. Seeing it was gonna be a while for her to get ready Galven sat down on the bed and thought to himself a little bet God me and Ahri have had such weird encounters that always make her blush. I don't know why but I like her… More than other people I have met. His thoughts were broke as Ahri walked in with a little makeup on this time. "Ready" she said smiling. Standing up Galven and Ahri walked to one of the few restaurants on the ship upon arriving a waiter walked up to them and and said

"Welcome! Is it just you fine couple tonight?"

"Yeah…" Ahri mutters blushing yet again. After the Waiter showed them their table and went to grab something Ahri said "Can you please take your mask off?"

Looking at Ahri Galven pulled off his mask then attached it to his belt. "Why does it matter we are just eating."

"Well I don't like the mask and you look a lot better with it off" she said looking down at the table.

"Sorry about that but I am back what would you like to drink?" Said the waiter out of nowhere.

"I'll have a some Orange Juice " Ahri said looking at her menu.

"Just get me a beer" said Galven who was looking at Ahri admiring her looks.

Once the waiter left Ahri looked at Galvin Sheepishly then said "so… Do you like that Carol woman?"

Looking at Ahri he replied "she is alright, I liked her at first but then she followed me into are room and tried to come inside. Which made me mad because I didn't invite her, it's like she thought she was already invited."

"Here is your drinks" the waiter said as he put them down on the table. "Now what would you like to have for food wise?"

"I'll have a club sandwich" Ahri said.

"Just get me a burger" Galven muttered to the waiter. After about 15 minutes later when the waiter came back he have them there food and told the how much it would cost. After paying and eating they went back to the room deciding to go to bed.

"Sleep on the bed with me again" Ahri said sheepishly.

"Well it is better than the ground… Alright" he said as he took his shirt of and laid down on the bed. Soon after Ahri got on the bed on the other side. Drifting into sleep he couldn't stop thinking about the fox woman right by him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Black. All Galven could see was back, it seemed like the blackness was sucking him in. When all of a sudden he saw these long purple tentacles wrap around him. The grip on the tentacles grew tighter and tighter, almost seeming like it was squeezing the life out him. Just as he was about to fade a huge eyeball was In front him it was just staring at him then suddenly it said "ahh gladiator God… All of these champions in the institute of war that oppose the void are little bumps. But you Gladiator God, you are a mountain in the way of the void. The void will consume runeterra, but first it will have to take care of you. Your days are numbered Gladiator God." Then the tentacles tightened around him, Knocking him out._

Then he heard a female voice screaming his name, the voice sounded familiar. With all of his effort, he pulled his eyes open awaking to see Ahri looking at him with really concerned golden eyes. Sitting up while rubbing his eyes he heard Ahri say "What were you dreaming about!"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it." Said Galven still looking away from Ahri.

"Don't worry about it? Galven you were screaming!" Said Ahri

"It was just a bad dream, nothing to worry about." Galven said, although he knew it was something to worry about. "I am going back to bed" he said laying back down. Meanwhile Ahri was scared about what he just dreamed about. Laying back down she curled up to Galven and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she placed her head on his chest. Surprising Ahri, Galven wrapped his arms around Ahri's curves and pulled her even closer to the point where they were cuddling. It was weird for both of them, considering it was both there first time cuddling in there life's. Feeling a lot safer in Galven's embrace she quickly let sleep overtake her. As the sleeping Ahri laid in Galven's arms he looked down at her beautiful face. He couldn't help but get feeling for her over these past few days that they had known each other. He remembered what his mom told him before he left her that she wanted him to find someone for him to love. The thought of love never appealed to Galven, it's not that he didn't like woman it was because he was too busy trying to survive Kalista. His mom told him once that love was the best thing in her life and that she wanted him to enjoy love with someone else. A sudden thought came into Galvens Head. Could that person be Ahri? The question rang through Galven's head. He had never felt this way to other woman. He was on his way to piltover so he could visit his mom that he has not seen for a while and ask her.

Dismissing his thoughts he felt his eyes get tired. Once again he fell asleep. As Ahri woke up, she looked over to see Galven holding her in his arms. Recalling what happened last night Ahri blushed but cuddled even closer to Galven.

He smelled like fresh cut grass. She felt him stir then suddenly his eyes opened and looked immediately looking into her golden eyes. Pulling his arms off of Ahri's waist he stood up.

"We are going to stop at my mom's house in piltover." He said while stretching. Nodding, Ahri got up and went to go take a shower before Galven did, walking into the shower she turned on the water and took her nightgown off. Putting her hand into the warm water that was coming out she stepped in.

As Ahri went to go take a shower Galven decided to put a shirt on and go see what was going on the upper deck. Finding a black shirt he quickly put it on, Then he put on his bronze colored mask. Grabbing his room key off of the table, he walked out of the room. Upon seeing the deck he walked saw the captain looking off into the distance which made Galven looked at to. there was a huge city in the distance, glimmering skyscrapers, air balloons surrounding it, and big tower in the middle of it. Walking up to the captain Glaven asked "How long until we are at piltover?"

"20 minutes" the captain said not even looking back at Galven. As Galven walked away he passed the man whose fingers he broke, The man gave Galven a deadly look. Smirking Galven just ignored him and walked back into his room. As he walked in he saw Ahri with only a towel on that was covering her chest down to her knees.

"Oh shit-" Galven said as he quickly walked out into the hall closing the door quickly. Rubbing his eyes, he didn't see anything but he surely thought Ahri would be pist. Deciding to come back later to tell ahri that they were almost there he walked to the top of the ship to find three men surrounding him, one including the man whose fingers he broke. The man that was closest to him was a huge man with dirty blond hair. The other was a Ginormous man who had tan skin and huge biceps. "Need more people to do your dirty work?" Galven said as he looked at the man who he previously encountered. With no response the ginormous man came rushing at Galven like a train. Realizing he left his weapons in the room he only had his knife. Pulling it off his belt he easily dodged the big man and slashed his knife down his arm. Screaming in pain while clutching his huge wound on his arm. The other rushed at Galven one of them had a dagger in his hand. quickly Galven grabbed the man's arm who had the dagger and pulled him with a lot of strength which jerked him forward. Using his knife he stabbed the man in the stomach intentionally missing any vital organs. Quickly pulling his Knife out the man he stabbed dropped his dagger in pain. As the dagger fell Galven grabbed the blade of it and chucked it with a lot of strength at the last man who was standing. The dagger went into the man's right shoulder which made him clutch it.

"H-how" the man shuddered in pain.

Galven walked to over to the man and lifted him up by his collar. Then Galven said "Next time I will kill you!" quickly Galven kneed the man in the chest with all of his strength. dropping the man to the floor Galven walked back to the his room and knocked on it. Ahri opened it and saw the blood on his hands and shirt.

"What happened!" she said, Thankfully this time for Galven she was wearing clothes on.

"You know that man that called you a slut?" seeing Ahri nod with concern he said "He got two other men and circled me, to which I took care of them. Anyways we should be in piltover in about 10 minutes so I am going to take a shower."

Walking over to the shower he heard Ahri say "did… Did you kill them?"

"No but I should of." he replied with a emotionless expression on his face. Turning on the shower he looked at his face and decided he should probably shave. Walking into the bedroom with only pants on he grabbed a bottle of shaving cream. Putting it in the bathroom he jumped in the shower. After 5 minutes he walked out of the shower all wet. Turning off the water he grabbed a towel then sprayed shaving cream on his hand which he spread all over his chin. Grabbing his knife he washed the blood off of it in the sink. He put the sharp knife on his chin and started shaving, of course he didn't have a razor blade so he had to make due with his knife. After he was done he washed his face and put clothes on. Walking out of the bathroom he saw Ahri standing there waiting for him. As Galven put his weapons on his belt he grabbed his bag and walked out of the room to the top of the ship with Ahri. As they passed the area where galven fought those men there was blood stained on the wood. Of course those men were gone probably getting medical attention.

"Did you not get hurt?" Ahri asked while looking around.

"I am fine they never even hit me." Said Galven who just kept walking. Once they reached the top of the ship they saw people were hooking the ship up to the docs of piltover. After about 5 minutes of them docking the boat Galven and Ahri walked off of the boat into the glimmering city of piltover. "Wow this place is huge." said Galven. His mom moved here after Galven got ran out of his town.

"So does you mom live nearby?" Ahri said while in awe of the city.

"She lives pretty close I have only visited here once so she should be pretty happy to see me."

Said Galven as they walked through the city they found a taxi then got in. As Galven gave the man the location of where his mom lived Ahri keeped getting creepy looks from men. As the taxi left Ahri was astonished from how fast it could go. It could go faster than her when she was running as a fox! After about 5 minutes of driving they came to a stop at this little house. As Ahri saw Galven grab his bag and shut the door she decided to follow him. He quickly paid the taxi driver then walked to the door. Firmly Knocking on it a woman who looked to be in her 50's walked out. She had a old but pretty faces it's very few wrinkles, a silk dress, and long black hair. When she saw Galven she jumped in excitement.

"Galven!" She exclaimed happily. As she wrapped her arms around him into a hug. "What brings you here!" She said gleaming with happiness.

"Me and my friend Ahri are going to the institute of war." He said pointing his finger at Ahri.

When Galven's mom's eyes landed on Ahri they seemed to get even happier. "So you got a girlfriend for the first time?" When she said that both of their faces flushed a deep shade of red.

"I am surprised you got something that good looking." Galven's mom said as she elbowed him in the stomach.

"We are not dating mom, I said we are both heading to the institute of war." This time it was Galven's mom who was blushing.

"Sorry Hun I Just thought you two mwould be a great couple, anyway Hello Ahri my name is Kelly. Are you guys planning on staying here for the night?" She said curiously.

Sighing Galven said "if we can."

"Well of course you can! I am not gonna let my son sleep out on the road. Come on in." She said as she opened the door. When Ahri stepped in she noticed the place had a welcome smell. As Ahri took off her shoes she caught a glimpse of Galven looking at her chest. Blushing, usually she hated that kind of attention, but with Galven it made her feel pretty. Of course Kelly saw Galven look and Ahri blush. I think they like each other she thought to herself, after all she wanted grandchildren, but with Galven being who he is, he wasn't a very social person. "I will show Ahri the guest room and Galven can sleep on the couch, Follow me Ahri." Turning around she started walking to the guest room when she reached it she finally got a good look of what Ahri looked like. She was amazed by Ahri's beauty but when she saw the tails she raised her eyebrows. "Why do you have tails dear?" She said looking into Ahri's golden eyes.

"Well it's kind of a crazy story but um, I used to be a fox. I was turned into this when a man gave me his life essence during the Ionian and noxian war. He was dying so he gave it to me."

Said Ahri sheepishly.

Smiling Kelly said "tell me Ahri, do you like my son?"

"Yeah he is really nice when we were on the ship come here a guy called me a slut so he forcefully made the guy apologize to me."

"Ahri dear, why would he call you a slut? She said softly while cleaning the guest room

"I don't know… He called me Galven's slut." Ahri said as her ears dropped down.

"We'll have you two slept together?" Kelly asked without emotion on her face.

"N-no! I have never even slept with anyone!" Ahri exclaimed loudly while blushing

Laughing Kelly replied "settle down Hun, I just wondered, I have always wanted Galven to get a girlfriend these past couple years."

"M-Mrs. Kelly we are not even dating" Ahri said franticly still blushing.

"I know, I know but I am going to tell you this Ahri, he likes you I have seen the way he looks at you, his father did the same before we went out." She chuckled for a little bit then said "have you guys had any sort of… Interactions or you guys hit on each other?"

"Well… He had a bad dream last night so we kind of… Cuddled" Ahri said with a huge blush all over her face.

"Weird… Galven would never do that. Why were you guys sleeping on the same bed?" Kelly said curiously.

"I asked him to because I didn't want him sleeping on the floor." Said Ahri

"Well darling, your bed is set, I am going to be making lunch soon for us so you can come out whenever." Kelly said as she walked out to go find her son. When she saw Galven doing push ups one handed on the ground she said "doing workouts already?"

"Well I didn't really do any on the ship" he said while switching to one handed push ups.

"When are you two leaving tomorrow?" Kelly asked her son.

"I don't know probably whenever Ahri wants to leave I don't care." Galven said as he stood up, he was like 6,3 so he stood taller over his mom

"Why you and Ahri in there for so long?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"We were just having some girly chit chat." She said smiling brightly.

"What kind of 'chit chat' did you two have" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell me son, who is Ahri to you?" She asked

"Mom… She is just a friend ok? Nothing else." Galven said while sighing.

"Galven you can't fool me, I have seen the way you look at her, there is more to it."

"Fine you wanna know what mom, ok I like her, more than I should but that doesn't mean she likes me back." Exclaimed Galven as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Well you never know unless you ask huh?" Kelly said as she walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile Ahri was in her room hearing the whole conversation.

 **Well that's it for now guys I am going to keep continuing this story but I need your ideas for what the Gladiator God's power should be. Also I thought that this chapter I would work on Galven and Ahri's relationship. Anyways see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

 _Flashback_

With a rope around Galven's legs and hands, he was vulnerable to the men who were bringing him somewhere. As the men dragged him, they suddenly stopped, right in front of a door. One of the bigger men that pulled him kicked open the door. Shoving Galven inside they laughed and locked the door while walking out. Standing up Galven noticed a desk with a man sitting on the other side.

The man who was sitting on the desk stood up and pointed a gun at Galven. "Get up" he said in a gruff voice.

Using his legs Galven stood up facing the man with the gun. The man grabbed Galven by his neck and pushed him on the chair. Still aiming the gun at Galven the man sat down in his chair and said "make 1 move and I will kill you, besides. I might need you for work."

Laughing Galven replied "what makes you think I would do that."

"First of all, your at gun point, second of all you killed one of our most skilled assassins and third of all I will kill you if you don't accept." He said smirking.

Quickly Galven pushed the desk up with all of his strength into the man. As the table fell Galven snatched a pair of scissors off the desk. With his bound hands he quickly ripped the scissors in half. The man with the gun was on the floor, stunned from the table hitting him he tried getting up off the ground but felt the cold steel of something on his throat. As fast as possible Galven sliced the man's jugular. As blood spilled in Galven's hands he cut the bounds on his hands and feet. He grabbed the gun out of the dead man's hand and rubbed his wrists, his wrists looked terrible because of the rope that had practically rubbed off all of the skin on them. After searching the man's desk he found a knife which would substitute his scissors. Cracking the door open, he peeked outside to find no one in the hallway. Swiftly running into the hallway he saw a man carrying his belt, which has all of his weapons on it.

Whistling out loud, the man with his belt turned around and was greeted by a punch to the face that was so strong it knocked him out. Franticly Galven grabbed his belt and ran off.

 _Present time_

Thinking about what Galven just said she thought to herself for a minute, she liked Galven without a doubt, she thought he was handsome, but never did she think that he liked her. Thinking of a relationship with Galven seemed nice but once they make it to the institute of war they were probably not even going to talk. She had never even been a relationship, she always used her good looks to trap men and kill them. She had never gotten into a relationship let alone kiss someone. Deciding that if Galven asked her out or made a move she would respond with a yes or flirt back. Walking out of the guest room her golden eyes looked around and found Galven… His shirt was off and he was doing one handed push ups.

Standing up Galven immediately saw Ahri standing there "Hey, my mom and I are going to go into the city and grab something to eat." He said while tossing shirt on.

Nodding Ahri replied "When are we going?"

Walking face to face with Ahri he said "Soon."

Smiling Ahri examined his handsome face with her golden eyes. They were literally just stood there for a minute looking at each other. When suddenly Kelly walked in. When Ahri heard Kelly walking she immediately looked away from Galven while blushing. Kelly saw what happened, it was quite humors to get that they could just zone out while staring a each other.

Blushing Galven pulled all of his weapons off of his belt. Tossing them on the couch his mom saw it and said "do you have to put your weapons on my couch?" Muttering something Galven picked them up and put them on her table. "Much better, now Ahri dear, would you like something eat before we leave?"

"No thanks I am not that hungry, besides Galven told me that we're going out to eat when we leave." Ahri said while looking at Kelly.

"Anyway, I will see you guys at the restaurant" Galven said while running out the door.

"W-where is he going?" Ahri exclaimed loudly.

"He told me that he did not get the chance to work out on the ship. So I guess he making up for that by running. We will take a taxi." Kelly said while grabbing her purse. "Come on, we are going to take a taxi." Watching Kelly curiously, she followed her outside into the shining lights of piltover. As Ahri took in the sight of the city, Kelly watched her, right when she walked outside her ears perked up which made her chuckle. "Do your ears always do that?"

Realizing what Kelly said Ahri replied "I uhh… never really notice when I do perk my ears up."

"I think it's cute, you told me earlier that you wanna become fully human correct?" Kelly asked while waving her hand for a taxi. Turning her head around to see Ahri nodding. "Well I think you look just fine, besides normal is boring. I also think your fox like features would get a lot of men." Kelly said while getting into the cab. Slightly smiling Ahri stepped into the cab.

"Where can I bring you two fine ladies?" The cab driver said while eying up Ahri. After Kelly told the cab driver a location he set the car in drive and took off.

"So tell me Ahri, how exactly do you fight?"

Kelly said while glaring at Ahri.

Facing Kelly Ahri said "I use magic, or I guess you could call it life essence." Quickly Ahri pulled up a hand and summoned a fox fire on her palm.

"God… I have not seen magic in a long time."

Kelly said while examining the fire in Ahri's palm. After a few conversations about magic and fashion with Ahri, Kelly had begun to take a liking for Ahri.

"We are here, that will be 36 gold." The driver said while parking.

As Ahri dug into her purse Kelly said "don't worry hon I got it." Pulling some gold pieces out of her purse, she gave them to the driver while giving him a wink. Strapping her purse around her shoulder she stepped out onto the sidewalk. When Kelly looked at the restaurant she found Galven surrounded by girls around his age. As she walked closer she could clearly hear the girls flirt with him. "Hey Galven!" She said to him which broke his attention away from the girls. "Come on let's go eat." She said while grabbing him and pulling him in the restaurant. Finding a table she, Galven and Ahri sat down. Finally getting a close look at her son she saw that his dark brown hair was a little wet from running. "So you guys haven't exactly told me how you met." Kelly said while picking at her fingernails.

"We took the same transportation to the docks from inland, When we got to the harbor Ahri asked me if I would travel with her. I said yes and we took a ship from Ionia to piltover, we had to share a room because of how expensive each room is." Galven said while glaring at his mom.

"What can I get you guys to drink?" The waiter cut in from out of nowhere.

"I will have a lemonade." Ahri said while browsing the menu.

"Same" Kelly said happily.

"Surprise me with a drink." Galven grunted while sneaking looks at Ahri. As Kelly watched him look at Ahri in bewilderment she couldn't help but laugh inside. She was also surprised that Ahri didn't see him looking at her. Tearing his eyes off of Ahri Galven looked at his mom who was smiling at him, realizing that she probably saw him glaring at Ahri he blushed slightly.

"Do you always say surprise me?" Ahri asked while smiling at Galven.

Galven let out a small chuckle then replied back "yeah, I guess I do a lot. I just usually don't feel like scrolling through the whole menu, I practically like all of the drinks on there so why chose?"

Laughing Ahri looked at Kelly then said "If it's not a touching subject I was wondering… Where is Galven's father?" Immediately after Ahri said that she regretted. Kelly's face grew from happy to sad fast. "N-no I am sorry for bringing it up!" Ahri franticly said.

"It's ok Ahri dear, My husband got killed in a bandit trap, back when we lived in Ionia." Kelly said while putting her hand on Ahri's.

"Oh… I am sorry to hear that." Ahri said sadly while her ears dropped down.

"It's quite alright, anyway I need to go to the bathroom I will be right back." Slowly Kelly got up from her chair. She walked over to Galven then whispered in his ear "I like her, you need to ask her out Galven." After she said that she walked away into the bathroom.

Blushing slightly, Galven looked at Ahri again and took in her beauty. Her long black hair, her golden eyes, her silky smooth skin and her amazing curves. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he didn't know if she liked him. If he asked her out and she said no they would no longer be friends right? Shaking the thoughts away from his head he realized the waiter dropped off there drinks. But he was still there, he was literally standing right by Ahri starring directly at her slightly exposed cleavage. Ahri noticed the waiter was staring and faced her chest away from him.

"Hey back off! Give her some space!" Galven said while standing up. He was about 5 inches taller than the waiter. Quickly the waiter scurried off into the kitchen. "God…" Galven muttered while sitting back down.

Blushing Ahri pulled her shirt up to cover her slight cleavage then she looked into Galven's green eyes happily, she said "thank you." sheepishly.

Smiling Galven picked up his drink which had a red like liquid in it. Swallowing the strong drink, he put it back down and yawned. "They could of gotten me a stronger drink than that." Galven muttered. "Anyway Ahri, I wanted to ask you if you wanna have a little skirmish after we eat." Galven asked while looking at Ahri.

"Yeah I don't mind but uh, where would we fight?" Ahri asked while drinking her lemonade.

Right as Galven was about to reply, Kelly came out of the bathroom and sat back down. "We can fight in my mom's backyard, it may be small but it's big enough for a little duel."

"If I may ask, who is fighting?" Kelly cut in while glaring at her son.

"Ahri and I are going to have a little duel." Galven grunted at his mom.

"W-what c-can I get you to eat?" The waiter cut in. Right as he said that Galven looked at him with a deadly look on his face

"I will have a chicken wrap." Kelly said

"Just a burger." Galven said while still looking at the waiter.

"Chicken sandwich" Ahri said while looking away from him. Quickly the waiter walked away.

"Why are you guys going to fight?" Kelly asked while exchanging looks from both of them.

"Well I wanted to see how strong she is, besides I haven't had a good duel in a while." Galven said while grinning. "Let's hurry up and eat."

On the cab ride back to Kelly's house, Ahri sat in between Galven and Kelly. Fiddling with her hands, Ahri had to admit to herself that she was nervous. The last time she fought someone was about a year ago when a man tried to rape her. Hearing the car screech to a stop she watched as Galven opened the door for him and her. They walked into the house, right away Galven attached all of his weapons to his belt. He pulled out a very small box and clicked a button on it, converting it into an orange pole. Putting his mask off of his pelt he put it on his face and looked at Ahri. "Ready?" He asked while adjusting his mask. Nodding Galven told her to follow him. As Ahri followed him she took in the scenery of Kelly's little back yard. It had yellow flowers along the sides of the house, green grass in the middle and some lawn chairs.

Standing on one side of the yard she summoned her orb. Twirling it in her fingers she threw it up in the air and caught it on one of her tails. "Ready?" She asked Galven who was twirling his pole in his handed.

"Yeah, fight!" Galven said. Quickly Ahri threw her orb at Galven, sidestepping it he ran to get closer to Ahri. Responding quickly Ahri spirit rushed away and sent fox fires at him. Easily he deflected them with his pole and got closer to her. Her grabbed a throwing knife and threw it, it just grazed one of Ahri's tails. Throwing her orb once more Galven shifted out of the way. He got behind Ahri and pulled a knife to her throat. Deciding what to do Ahri pushed her hands on Galven's chest and used her charm. Strangely he still held the knife to her throat. Galven pulled the knife away and put it back on his belt. Ahri turned around to see Galven looking at her. "Have not had that hard of a fight since… Kalista."

"H-how did my charm not work on you?" Ahri asked astonishingly. Galven pulled up the sleeve on his right arm and pointed at his tattoo.

"I blocked with my tattoo, kinda weird but I guess that's some of the stuff I can do as the Gladiator God." Galven said as he shrugged. Pulling off his mask he picked up his throwing knife that was impaled on the side of the house. "Ahri wanted to ask you if you wanna leave tomorrow or the day after tomorrow?" Galven asked while stretching.

"I don't care, I just thought it would be nicer to get to the institute of war as soon as possible." Ahri replied

"Yeah me to, I think we are going to take a train tomorrow morning." Galven said while walking back into the house. Going to the kitchen he grabbed a beer and sat down on the couch. Cracking it open he let the bitter liquid flow down his throat. Feeling his hair it felt greasy and sweaty. Chugging the rest of the beer down he stood up and went to the bathroom. Turning the shower on he threw his beer can In the trash and took his clothes off. Walking into the shower, his mind started wandering to the institute of war.

Sitting on the guest bed Ahri recalled when the waiter just stood there and looked at her chest. She hated when people do it, almost every man that sees her immediately stares at her breasts. Of course she had seen Galven sneak looks at them before but when he does, it makes her feel beautiful. She saw him plenty of times look at her with lust In his eyes. Laying fully down on the bed, Ahri pulled the covers over her head and laid there just thinking about Galven. When she Curled her tails around her waist it reminded her when Galven wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in. Deciding to go to bed Ahri stood up and pulled a nightgown on. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a glass and started filling it with water when all of a sudden she heard Galven walk in. He had black sweatpants, no shirt on, his hair was wet from taking a shower and his green eyes seemed to be shining. As he reached for a glass Ahri noticed a very long scar along his hip to his back.

"Where did you get that?" Ahri asked quietly.

"The spear of vengeance" Galven said with a very small hint of anger in his voice. Quickly Ahri stepped forward and placed her pointer finger on the scar. She traced it all the way back to his hip. Right as she was about to apologize Galven grabbed her and made it so they were face to face. "What were you doing?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"N-nothing!" Ahri said franticly.

"Sure didn't seem like nothing." Galven said while laughing. "Anyway I am going to bed see you tomorrow." Galven said as he walked away from her. Deciding she should go to bed she walked into the guest room and layed down. Letting sleep overtake her.

As sun light glared through Galven's eyes as he opened his eyes, right in front of him his mom was watching tv. Standing up he stretched his sore body and sat down. "what are you watching?"

"Anything thats good, I am waiting for the next League game to turn on. I saw your fight with Ahri, didn't seem to hard for you." Kelly said as she grinned at Galven.

"It wasn't but she is one of the harder ones I have fought, probably her and Kalista." Galven said as he put a shirt on.

"So what time are you guys leaving?" Kelly asked as she flipped through the channels.

"I am not sure depends when Ahri wants to, I don't care." Right as Galven said that Ahri came out of the guest room. She was wearing jeans with some holes in them, a tight white shirt that really showed off her frame, and her hair was loose like usual. As Galven admired the view of her, he thought about how he was going to be tracing with her all day. Realizing he was staring he quickly looked away and asked "when do you wanna leave Ahri?"

"I don't care, we are taking a train right?" Ahri said, watching as Galven nodded she said "why don't we take the train that leaves the soonest."

"Might as well, mom do you know when the next train to the institute of war?" Galven asked as he snuck peeks at Ahri.

"No I don't, I can check online." Kelly said as she stood up from the chair. Walking over to her laptop she turned it on and started using it. After about 5 minutes of awkward silence Kelly broke the silence when she said "11:30, it's 11:00 right now I would leave right now."

Sighing Galven walked over to his mom and gave her a hug. "I will visit you as soon as I can."

Smiling while crying she whispered in his ear "I love you, next time you come you and Ahri better be together."

Watching her son pull away he rolled his eyes at her then said "ready to go Ahri?" Looking around he found Ahri holding her bag. Quickly Ahri wrapped her arms around Kelly and said "thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem honey." She said smiling.

Galven grabbed his bag and smiled at his mom "bye, see you soon!" He said as he walked out the door. Walking out onto the street he waved his hand at a taxi which stopped for them.

"Where do I need to take ya'?" He asked annoyingly.

"Train station" Galven muttered. Sitting down in the can he tinkered with his mask. After about 5 minutes they reached the train station. Pulling out his wallet Galven asked the man "how much?"

"It's on me, wasn't that long of a drive." He muttered.

"Thanks, come on Ahri let's go." Galven said as he stepped out of the taxi. Walking over to the man who was selling the tickets Galven pulled out his wallet once again and asked the man at the booth "how much is a ticket to the institute of war?"

"70 gold a person." The small man in the booth replied as he fiddled with the register. Quickly Galven grabbed 140 gold out of his wallet and handed it to the man. The man grabbed the coins and set them in the register.

"Come on Ahri we gotta hurry the train is gonna leave soon." Galven said as he grabbed her small hand and pulled her. Quickly they stepped onto the train and handed the woman the tickets. Finding a seat Galven and Ahri sat down near the end of the train. Sighing Galven laid his head back and let sleep overtake him.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late upload, was pretty busy. But anyway I still need ideas for the gladiator god's power. Since the chapter was a little late I made this one a little longer than usual. Also I am going to be changing this story to M. Anyway see you guys next time, make sure to leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Waking up from his sleep he looked around at his surroundings. Stretching his arms up in the air he looked over at Ahri who was reading a magazine. "How long was I asleep?" Galven asked as he yawned.

"3 hours" Ahri replied softly. Quietly she put the magazine back into the chair pocket and leaned back on her chair.

Looking at Ahri, he could tell she was uncomfortable from the position on her chair. Slowly he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. Resting her head on his shoulder she put a hand on his chest and slowly fell asleep. Listening to Ahri's soft breaths her hand fell off of his chest which amused him. Tracing his hand he pulled some of her hair behind her ear. Wait a minute… she has 4 ears? Galven thought to himself as he traced his finger over her cheek. Falling in sync with her breathing he felt his eyes starting to get heavy. Slowly he leaned his head on hers and let sleep overtake him.

About 2 hours later when Ahri and Galven fell asleep, Ahri's ear twitched which tickled Galven's nose. Raising his head he looked out of the window, there was woods surrounding them as the train moved along. Right as Galven was going to stretch his back he realized it would wake Ahri up. Slowly he whispered "Ahri" in her ear. Stirring Slightly she lifted her head and was greeted by Galven's green eyes glaring at her. Realizing she was laying on Galven she tried to sit up but Galven said "it's fine." Slowly she cuddled up to Galven, once again Galven wrapped his arms around her.

"How long was I asleep?" Ahri wearily asked.

"I don't know I fell asleep to." Galven said quietly to Ahri. Slowly Galven stretched his legs trying not to disturb Ahri.

"G-Galven" Ahri said anxiously.

"Hmm?" Galven replied looking at her with his handsome face.

"Do you l-like me?" Ahri asked anxiously while looking away from him.

"Yeah of c-" Galven was cut off when suddenly Ahri reached up with her hands and pulled him into a hug. "Ahri are you alright?" Galven asked as he rubbed her back.

"I just had a bad dream." Ahri said while crying into his shoulder.

Slowly Ahri pulled away and look at him with her puffy gold eyes. "What was it about?" Galven asked as he used his thumb to take a tear off of her check.

"About my past, when I killed a man he called me a worthless use of life." Ahri exclaimed while crying.

Quickly Galven wrapped her into a hug again and whispered in her ear "you're not worthless Ahri hell, you're the sweetest person I have ever met."

Ahri pulled her head out of the crook of his neck and looked into his green eyes. Slowly she eased her face forward. Softly their lips touched. It was a soft and amazing. To Galven he was enjoying it, she tasted sweet and he was surprised he got to kiss someone this beautiful for his first kiss. Realizing what she just did she quickly pulled away and stood up. "I-I'm sorry" she said, Right as she was about to walk away Galven grabbed her delicate hand and pulled her in once more. Swiftly he pulled her in for another kiss which she gladly accepted. Although this time she moaned in his mouth which made it even more awkward.

Pulling back Galven wrapped his arms around her and they just sat like that for a while, just enjoying each others company. With a flushed face Ahri asked "y-you liked that?"

Hearing Galven laugh he bent down and pecked her on the check. "Yeah, I did." He said while smiling at her. Suddenly they felt the train start to slow down, almost like the wheels where scratching against the rails. Suddenly they heard a name over the intercom say "We are here, please remember all of your things and thank you for riding with us." Grabbing his bag Galven stood up and stretched his weary legs, quickly glancing at Ahri she was still blushing with a small smile on her face. Following the people that were leaving the train he finally got off and looked ahead of them.

"Holly Shit" Galven said exasperated at the look of the institute of war. With 2 stair cases following to the top there was 2 pillars with crystals floating in the air. On the top of the hill was a huge purple/blue building that had a huge door. With pillars holding the roof of the building it was huge. "Jeez this building is huge." Galven said in astonishment. Slowly walking up the staircase there were 2 guards standing at the entrance, as they got closer one

of the guards asked "what is your reason for being here?" He asked politely.

This time Ahri spoke up "we wanna join the league."

Silently the guard let out a sigh and let them in. assuming they get a lot of people who want to join and they probably don't make it. Walking around the institute following signs to find someone to talk to. Upon finding a woman at a desk who was talking to a man who looked like a outlaw. He had a double barrel shotgun in his right hand and a cigar puffing out of his mouth.

"Hey Ahri just wait for me I will talk to the woman at the desk." Galven said as he walked up to the desk.

Breaking her conversation with the man at the desk she asked Galven "what can I do for you?"

"That woman named Ahri over there and I want to join the league of legends." Galven said as he pointed at Ahri.

Right as the woman was about to say something the man next to him said "good luck with that."

"Just ignore Graves, anyways every time we get new people who want to join the league they have to talk to the high summoner. Most of the time the people who want to join either aren't strong enough or fail at their judgement. But follow me I will bring you to him." The woman said happily. Quickly she walked out of the desk and started walking away.

"C'mon Ahri let's go." Galven said as he pulled her with him. After about 3 minutes of walking they reached a room with a huge door. Silently opening it the woman said 'good luck' and ran off. Walking in the room Galven looked around and saw tons of different runes on the wall.

"Welcome." A gruff voice said out of nowhere. Finding where the sound came from there was a man in golden tinted robes that covered his face. He was sitting on a chair while examining them. "Why are you here?"

"Me and my friend Ahri have come to join the league." Galven said while looking at the robed figure.

"Let's start with the girl then, come over here." Nervously Ahri walked over there and looked at him. "Now tell me about your past."

After about 20 minutes of Ahri explaining her past and the high summoner asking questions about it he then said "alright I am done with you, now you boy." He said as he pointed at Galven. Walking over to the man Galven looked at him once again. "Tell me about your past boy."

"When I was born I had a strange tattoo on my arm and my mom and dad took care of me because the people in Ionia thought I was a disgrace. After years of protecting me I had to leave to protect my mom, running into the wild and living off of hunting I learned I was the gladiator God the-" Galven was saying when the summoner interrupted him.

"What! Don't lie about what you are son, I can have you killed for saying you are the strongest god on Valoran." The summoner threatened. "Leave now!"

"Wait a second! First of all a gladiator God can just be randomly born! Just because it's rare doesn't mean I'm lying." Galven said back.

"It's not possible, one hasn't been born in years! You are lying to me."

Pulling up his sleeve up on his arm he showed the man his Tattoo.

"That's most likely just a fake tattoo, leave now Or I will have you killed." The summoner said at him.

Pissed off about it Galven channeled all of his energy to his arm and literally slammed the ground with his fist. His tattoo was unbelievably bright. When his fist hit the ground the whole institue of war shook, the shaking knocked stuff off of the summoners desk. Pulling his arm up he shook it slightly and looked at the summoner. The hood blew off of the man's head and his old looking face looked amazed and astonished.

Hearing the door open tons of guards ran in and one of them screamed "Sir are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine now leave!" The man summoner screamed. Quickly the guards rushed outside and left.

Turning his head at Galven, the high summoner said "h-how?"

Shrugging Galven replied "I was just born with it."

"I don't know if we can have you here at the institute of war, whatever city state you represent would be much too powerful compared to the others. Summoning magic can't even contain you unless you let us. With syndra we limited her power but with yours we can't do that." The summoner said while looking at Galven. "I will have to figure this out, Ahri has a judgment to do and Galven I want to know more about your past." Grabbing his summoning orb he did something with it and a person walked into the room. "Tom would you take Ahri to the judgment room?" Seeing the person so called Tom, said yes and he motioned for Ahri to follow him. Once Galven and the summoner where alone Galven explained the rest of his past. "You can join the league Galven, but you will not have a judgement because the magic will not work on you. Are you going to be sharing a room with Ahri or get one by yourself?"

"Umm… I would have to ask Ahri if she wants to be roommates, do you know when she will be done with her judgement?" Galven asked while blushing.

"I will have someone come and bring you to the judgement room, the lady that brung you here does the apartment management so you talk to her when you figure it out." The summoner said.

Within a few second someone appeared out of nowhere and told him to follow her. When Galven got to the summoning chambers Ahri was standing outside of it with a sad look on her face. Quickly Galven ran up to her and asked "did you get accepted?"

"Yeah… I am just sad because of the stuff I saw in there, it brings you back to your worst fear or memory." She said while crying.

"Listen Ahri they need to know if you want your own apartment or if you want us to be roommates." Galven asked while he hugged her.

"I wouldn't mind being roommates…" Ahri said anxiously.

"Follow me Ahri." Galven said as he walked away. Quickly Ahri chased after him, she didn't wanna be alone at that time. Reaching the area where the receptionist is and she looked at them calmly.

"We got accepted in the league the high summoner told me that you are the person that deals with apartments, we want to be roommates." Galven said while looking at the runes painted on the wall.

"Since you guys are roommates you will get a bigger apartment, follow me." The woman said as she pulled 2 keys out of her desk.

After about 2 minutes of walking they stopped at a door that had the number '88' on it. The woman pushed it opened to reveal a living room with 2 couches, and a chair. Walking slightly to their left was a huge kitchen with assorted kitchen supplies. With a medium size bathroom to the left. Going up the stairs there where 2 bedrooms, 1 master bathroom and a laundry room. "This is where you guys will be staying." The woman replied as she handed them both keys. Quickly she walked out of the room and left them both.

Galven ran up stairs and threw his bag on his bed. Then he ran back downstairs and said "the high summoner told me about a training room, I am gonna go check it out."

"Ok I might come and check it out." she said with a smile.

Closing the door he walked down the hallways passing very weird like creatures that gave him intimidating looks. Finally reaching a room that said 'training room, he opened it and to his surprise everyone who was inside just looked at him. Hearing whispers about his mask and who he was he just ignored them and walked up to a training dummy. Walking about 20 yards away from it he threw a throwing knife it and struck it right in the heart. Quickly he repositioned his arms and threw three more. One struck the head while the others struck the hands. Right as he was going to pull the knife out of the wooden dummy a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see a huge man with long black hair and a long sword that he dragged on the ground. The mysterious man had huge abs and a helmet with horns on it.

With a deep voice he said "care to duel?"

"Who are you?" Galven asked while examining the man.

"I am the barbarian king, Tryndamere. You must be one of the new champions." He replied loudly.

"Yeah… Haven't ever had that hard of a fight." Galven said as he pulled out his orange pole.

Smiling the barbarian king walked about 10 feet away from Galven then rushed at him full speed. Realizing everyone in the training room is watching Galven decided to give them a show. Using his pole he deflected the barbarian king's blow and side maneuvered while

Sweeping Tryndamere's feet. Knocking the man on the floor humiliatingly, taking this his advantage Galven kicked the man as hard as he could into his stomach. Groaning loudly Tryndamere rolled to the side and stood up. Grabbing his sword he side slashed Galven extremely close to Galven could hardly dodge. The blade skimmed Galven's face and cut off his mask, falling to the floor Galven quickly used his pole and smacked Tryndamere across the face. Standing up Galven easily grabbed Tryndamere's head and smashed it against his knee. But suddenly the barbarian king's eyes lit up with a crimsons gaze and punched Galven on the side. Grunting in pain, Galven slumped over slightly. The furious bargain king grabbed his sword and swung it up into the air with all of his might. Quickly channeling all of his energy into his arm he caught the King's blade on this hand. Felling the blade cut deeper into Galven's hand he quickly knocked it to the side and almost effortlessly punched Tryndamere with his tattooed arm. Watching his eyes roll to the back of his head, the barbarian king fell onto the ground unconsciously.

 **Thanks a lot guys for the reviews and the help! We also reached over 1 thousand views! Make sure to review on what you thought of this chapter see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Laying right In front of Galven was the barbarian king, he was unconscious and had a huge gash on his face from the punch that Galven just threw. Walking over to the spot where his mask laid, he picked it up and put it on his belt. Brushing his hair to the side he looked around him to see everyone in the gym was just staring at him. Just as he was about to leave, a woman who had pink hair, medium body frame, and huge hextech fists walked up to him and said while smiling "Look he knocked the cocky barbarian king on his ass. He happens to be handsome to."

Staring directly at this mysterious woman he pulled a pouch off of his belt and pulled out a needle, a thread, and a knife. Slowly he began stitching together his hand that had been cut in front of the woman. Not breaking eye contact with her the whole time.

"Dude… We have a infirmity here." She said with a look of disgust on her face. "What is your name? My name is Vi."

Looking at the woman who was so called 'Vi' he replied intimately "Galven."

"Hmm, you must be pretty strong then. Every time a new champion joins the league of legends Tryndamere challenges them. He usually wins, what is amazing is that you took him out with one punch to the face. And ya' arm was glowing." Vi said with a curious look on her face.

Saying nothing Galven walked straight out of the gym. Shutting the door he stretched his arms up in the air and tried to figure out his way back to the apartment. Deciding to just walk around he started walking in a random direction. Shortly after leaving the gym he found a huge area with chefs running around and serving people food. Looking up he found a huge sign that said "cafeteria." Realizing he was hungry he grabbed a plate off of the side counter and started stuffing his plate with food. Looking around Galven found a person behind the buffet wearing weird robes. "Um sir, where do I pay for my food?" Galven asked the hooded figure.

Scanning Galven head to toe the robbed man said "Are you one of the new champions?" Seeing Galven shake his head up and down the man said "Then the food is free."

Without even saying thanks Galven walked over to a random table with people on it and started eating. Occasionally looking up he noticed that one of the people who he was sitting with. The first one he noticed was the man with huge shoulder pads that had spikes on them, dark hair, and a mean look on his face. Another person who was sitting right by him was a woman, the woman had red hair, tight leather clothing, and a hour glass figure. It was hard not to see the big dagger she was holding. The thing that stuck out the most was that the Crimson haired woman had a noxian badge on her belt.

"Noxian… I see I picked the wrong table." Galven said while glaring at the woman.

"You must be one of the new champions, you look like another disappointment like the last person that joined." Galven heard the big man say.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Galven said as he stood up. "After all, I heard that's what most noxians do."

Hearing no reply Galven picked up his tray and threw it into the trash. Stretching his hands up in the air he was oblivious that almost all of the woman in the cafeteria where staring at his body. Deciding to find his way back to the apartment he walked for 20 minutes until he crossed paths with a man who had a bandana over his eyes. To Galven he looked like a monk.

"Hello?" Galven asked the monk looking guy.

"Hmmp?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me find my room here, I am a new champion so I don't know the area that well." Galven said while facing the man.

"Yes it would be my pleasure, my name is Lee Sin, the blind monk. What is your room number?" Lee sin asked calmly.

"Oh my room number is 136." Galven said.

"Well that is around my room, come follow me." The man motioned with his hands for Galven to follow. "So what city state do you represent?"

"Oh I represent Ionia, by the way my name is Galven." Galven replied quietly.

"Really? I represent Ionia as well, how come I have never heard of you before?" Lee sin asked.

"I never talked to the Ionian elders about joining. I just thought it would be easier coming here." Galven said as he scanned the apartment door numbers. Upon reaching 136 he looked at lee sin and said "Thank you a lot."

"As I said before, it's my pleasure." Lee sin said with a smile. Watching the blind monk walk away Galven slowly opened the apartment door. Walking in he noticed Ahri who was sitting at the table painting her nails and singing to herself. Deciding clean the wound on his hand he ran the water and started cleaning the wound. Ahri heard it and jumped out of her seat in a frantic movement.

"God! Galven you scared the shit out of me." Ahri exclaimed as she walked over to Galven.

"Sorry Ahri, didn't mean to scare ya." Galven said as he turned around to face her. Realizing how hot she looked right now, she had a tight tank top, a extremely tight t-shirt that showed off her amazing body. Not to mention her beautiful face and her long black hair was like it always was. Seeing her look this way he couldn't help but want to kiss her. So bad he wanted to kiss her, like he did when he was on the train. Without hesitation he put his hands on her sides and kissed her. She tasted sweet and he could feel her pushing back against him. Slowly pulling away from her he looked into her golden eyes.

"Sorry Ahri…"

Smiling Ahri kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear "I'm not." Pulling away from him she sat down on one that chairs. "How did you get the cut on your hand? And why were you gone for so long?" Ahri asked.

"When I went to the gym a guy named Tryndamere, also known as the barbarian king had a duel with me. He manages to cut my hand but I knocked him out. After that I left the gym found the cafeteria, ate food and came back. What about you?" Galven asked as he grabbed an apple and started munching on it.

"Well I got my stuff unpacked, then I went out of the apartment to check around the place. It sucked though, every single man would try to flirt with me and even one tried to ask me out." Ahri said while looking down at the table. Hearing this it made Galven flare with anger. Thinking to himself that people were flirting with his girl. Realizing what he just thought he realized that he practically wanted to mark her as his territory. He liked her. More than he thought. He had grown a huge attraction for the fox woman. Looking at her he once again he could tell when men flirted with her it made her uncomfortable.

"I thought usually girls liked it when men gave them attention like that." Galven replied while looking into Ahri's golden eyes.

"Well I don't, most of the time they just wanna get in are pants."

Glaring at Ahri Galven asked "Do you think I am trying to get into yours?" Realizing it was a brave question to ask he hoped for the best.

Blushing Ahri replied "N-no!"

Smiling Galven stood up and kissed her on the lips. Tracing her face with his fingers, he pulled away and said "I'm glad."

Walking away from Ahri he stepped into his room. At least he thought it was his room. One side of the bed had a dresser packed full of clothes and a empty bag on the bed. "Ahri!"

hearing small footsteps walk into the room Ahri popped inside and said "what's up?"

"How come there is stuff in my bedroom?" Galven asked as he pulled out a razor and some shaving cream.

"Oh…" Ahri said with a blush on her face. "I thought we were staying in the same bed."

"Oh, why?" She heard Galven say while he was in the bathroom.

"I don't know… You kissed me on the train so I thought…" Ahri said sheepishly.

"Alright that's fine with me. You can come in here Ahri I'm only shaving." Galven said to her. Easily Ahri walked in the bathroom to find Galven with a shirt off and he was shaving.

"So you're alright with me sleeping in your bed with you? Because I can switch." Ahri said while looking at his six pack.

"No it's fine. Besides why wouldn't I wanna sleep in he same bed as someone as pretty as you?" Galven asked as he walked up to her.

Smiling Ahri walked back into the bedroom and layed down. Letting sleep overtake her.

 **Hey guys! Another chapter done. Sorry about it being late and short I am currently on vacation. Anyway thanks for reading and reviews are very nice. Any ideas for Galven's power? Make sure to tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Opening his eyes Galven wiped his eyes and stood up in his bed. Looking around the blank room he heard some breathing to his right. Looking over to see Ahri sleeping peacefully on the bed. She was stirring slightly and then she rested her head on Galven's thigh, which gave him a great view of down her nightgown. Trying his best to not stare at her cleavage he laid back down which made Ahri wake up.

"Galven…" She muttered silently. Realizing he woke her he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Sorry to wake you." Galven said quietly while embracing her.

"No… It's probably time that we got up." Ahri said. Easily she turned around and faced Galven. They were face to face, pushing herself up against him. He leaned in and kissed her, enjoying every second of her sweet smell. Pulling away Ahri stepped out of the bed and looked at Galven. "Can you go into the bathroom or something? I have to put clothes on." She said, seeing Galven nod he stood up and walked into the bathroom. Satisfied when she heard the shower turn on she pulled off her nightgown and put on a bra. After that she put on her shorts and t-shirt. Satisfied with the way she looked, she walked out into the kitchen and started making some breakfast. Right as she was gonna grab a pan the whole institute of war shook. It was so violent Ahri almost fell on the floor, tons of stuff fell onto the floor breaking.

"What the hell!" Galven said as he ran into the kitchen.

"I don't know it j-" Ahri was saying as she got cut off as another thing shook the institute.

Quickly Galven threw his mask on and ran outside of the apartment. The first sight that Galven saw was brutal. The man he saw a yesterday who was called Graves was decapitated in one of the hallways. Crazy thing was it looked like he didn't even have enough time to shoot his gun… Shaking the thought from his head he ran even further to the center of the institute. Everywhere he stepped where bodies upon bodies of summoners and people. The weird part was there where tons of purple monsters, that were laying lifeless around the place. Hearing a loud scream of a woman Galven quickly ran as fast as he could in the direction of where it came from. Coming to a stop he saw a terrible scene. A woman summoner was being held by a purple looking man sized Beetle.

Without hesitation the Beetle looking thing slit the woman's throat with his claw. Right after he slit her throat he bit into her shoulder taking a big chunk out of it. Seeing this unfold Galven rushed straight at the Beetle and struck it across the face with his elbow. Regaining his balance the bug looked at him and screamed "FEAR THE VOID!"

Realizing what he was talking about Galven wrapped his hand around the bugs neck and shoved him into the wall. Channeling his energy into his tattoo he ripped the bug off of the wall and then slammed the bug back into the wall.

Galven quickly grabbed his knife off of his belt and stabbed the Bug. Right as he put the knife into the the bug, the bug started glowing then said "I would run Gladiator God. This place is gonna blow." He said while smirking. Suddenly the bug disappeared from Galven's grasp. Taking in what the bug like creature just said Galven ran straight back to his room.

"AHRI!" Galven screamed as he ran inside the room. There Ahri was in the middle of the room with bugs from the void surrounding her that were dead. Running up to Ahri Galven checked her for and injuries. Finding none he said "Ahri we gotta go, the institute is going to blow up."

"But what about th-" Ahri was saying but was cut off when Galven picked her up bridal style and ran off to the exit. "Galven I can run just put me down!" Ahri complained as Galven ran with her in his arms.

"It would take to long." Right as they reached the exit of the institute they heard a really loud *tick* *tick* *tick* like sound and as if an instinct Galven curdled Ahri into a ball and covered her body with his. Using his powers he put a shield around them.

Then the institute blew up. The sound was extremely painful, it felt like a air horn was blowing directly into his ears. His shield was hardly able to take the blow, it let pieces of rocks and glass pierce through it. Most of the glass cut into Galven's back making him grunt in pain. Finally he looked back to see the institute. The once glamering building was blown to bits, the big crystals that floated were lodged into ground right by the institute.

"Fucking hell!" Galven screamed as his tattoo was burning bright. "Right as we get here the damn void just had to blow it up!"

"What? The void?" Ahri asked while watching Galven.

"Yes… the void have been contacting me in my dreams lately and right as the place was about to blow up a bug looking thing practically said it was the void." Galven said to Ahri as he ran a hand down his face.

Realizing Galven was upset, Ahri walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's all my fault… I should have warned the institute, all of the deaths are my fault." Galven said to himself. Wrapping his arms around Ahri he returned her embrace.

"It's not your fault, how would you know they were gonna attack the institute?" Ahri asked while tracing a hand over his prickly face.

"I guess you're right, we got to make it back to Ionia and figure this out." Galven said softly.

"Turn around Galven, I have to clean the wounds on your back before we decide to go anywhere." Ahri said while letting go of the hug.

Muttering something silently Galven pulled is shirt off and faced his back towards her. Examining his wounds she noticed how chiseled the his back was. Not to mention all of the scars that ran all over his back. Grabbing a cloth out of her pocket she pulled shard of rock and glass out with her hand while wiping blood away. Pulling away from him she said "Done."

Pulling his shirt down Galven said "Thanks Ahri, let's go find a train to piltover."

"B-but Galven shouldn't we check the wreckage? There still might been stuff of are that we can use." Ahri asked innocently.

"I wouldn't the bodies are…" That's all Ahri had to hear for her to realize what was in there. "The league paid us money when we agreed to join them, I have all of mine in this pouch." Galven said while pointing at a pouch that was strapped to his belt.

"I don't have mine, like I knew this was going to happen." Ahri said while her ears dropped down.

"Don't worry about it Ahri, I can pay for you. Why wouldn't I?" Galven said as he hugged her once again. While embracing her he kissed her on the lips, taking in her sweet taste. Pulling away from her he said "let's go to the train station." After walking for about 2 minutes they found the train station, which was destroyed. "Alright." Galven said while running his hands over his face. "There is a town about 10 miles away from here, once we get there we could figure out some sort of transportation to Ionia." Galven said as he looked at Ahri.

"When we get there, are we gonna stay in an inn for the night?" Ahri asked while watching his eyes scan over her body.

"It is pretty early in the morning, if we can't find a way to piltover from there we might have to walk. If we have to walk we will gather supplies then stay the night in that the town." Galven said while in deep thought.

"Well let's go then cause I am hungry, I never got to eat this morning." Ahri said while looking at Galven.

Smiling Galven said "You are really skinny for how much you eat."

Grinning back at Galven she said "perks of being half fox."

Right as Ahri said that Galven face went from happy to serious. "Ahri, I have been wanting to ask you a question." Seeing Ahri shake her head up and down for him to continue he said. "Are you still planning on becoming fully human?"

The question struck Ahri hard, she hadn't thought about it for a while ever since she met Galven. When she met him the thought of coming fully human didn't seem important at all. As a matter of fact being around Galven made her feel as if she was fully human. At least that's what he made her feel like.

"I… I haven't really thought about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't think you need to become fully human, why be the same like everybody else." Galven said while looking her straight in the eye. It recalled Ahri that what he just said was the same as Kelly told her. "Honestly Ahri do whatever you want we can talk about it as we walk." Galven said while already starting to walk in the direction of the town.

Realizing where he was going Ahri quickly ran to his side and said "Your mom said the same thing."

"Seems like something she would say." Galven muttered silently. After about 15 minutes of walking they heard screaming, hearing this Galven ran in the direction of the screaming and found a woman with long blond hair, a revealing suit that looked like a swimsuit and a staff. She was laying on the ground with a ghostly looking thing on top of her. He had 2 side blade that ran down each arm and shoulder pauldrons.

"Embrace the darkness!" The creature screamed and disappeared into darkness. Galven couldn't even see 1 foot In Front him because of the darkness. Quickly Galven put on his mask and allowed it to track down the ghost looking thing. Because of the spear of vengeance Galven had to make a mask that would track down undead ghostly spirits, which was the purpose of his mask. Signaling were it was Galven pulled out his orange pole and stuck it as hard as he could across the chest area. Hearing the creature grunt in pain Galven channeled his energy into his tattoo and released it all at once. The blow was incredible, it disintegrated all of the vegetation around Galven and ripped the spirit in half while screaming. After everything was light once again and Galven could see he felt the heat radiating off of his tattoo. Galven's vision went blurry and he felt extremely weak.

"Galven!" Ahri screamed "are you alright?" Suddenly Galven just fell down on the ground unconscious. "No! Galven!" Ahri said as she kneeled down and put a hand on his neck to feel a weak pulse. Deep in thought on what to do the woman who Galven saved walked out of nowhere.

"That… That power was amazing how?" She said with wide eyes. "I have never seen anything like that."

"HEY LADY!" Ahri screamed. "You think you could help me?"

"Oh yes of course I am sorry." She said with a soft voice. Kneeling down with Ahri she felt Galven's pulse then put a hand on his forehead. "He should be fine, but he used a lot of power there. Tell me is he one of the new champions that was joining the league?"

"Yes me and him." Ahri said while touching Galven tattoo, the heat was extremely hot and burnt Ahri's finger.

"How is he this strong? He channeled all of his energy into his tattoo and just blew this place to smithereens." The strange woman said.

"He is the Gladiator God." Ahri said while figuring out what to do to help him.

"That would explain what he just did. That means we might have a chance against the void and the shadow Isles." The woman said.

Confused Ahri looked at the strange woman and ask "What do you mean against the void and shadow isles?"

"Well since a couple weeks ago there were rumors of the void and the shadow isles taking over Runeterra, the summoners seemed to blow it off as nothing so I didn't think it was real." The woman said while brushing her white hair to the side of her ear.

"Wait so an all out war is going to happen?" Ahri asked with wide eyes.

"Unfortunately yes, Vel'Koz has used his powers to take over all of the void creatures minds." The woman said "my name is Janna by the way."

Right as Ahri was going to respond Galven grunted and sat up. "What the hell…" looking around Galven saw Ahri and the woman who he saved standing there looking at him. Relived inside that Ahri was alright he stood up and looked down at his tattoo. The 'S' like shape had burnt darker into his skin, also the heat coming from it was insanely hot. While examining his tattoo Ahri ran over to Galven and practically jumped on top of him.

"You idiot! I thought you were dead at first." Ahri said to him while he was holding her in a hug.

"I think it's gonna take more then that." Galven said as he pulled Ahri into a deep kiss.

"Ahem." Janna grunted.

Realizing what was happening Galven quickly pulled away and put Ahri back down. Looking at Janna they were both blushing hard. "I would like to thank you both for helping me. Nocturne would have killed me if it wasn't for you, I am in your debt. I will be on my way, I have to make it back to Zaun." The woman said before she quickly flew away leaving Ahri and Galven alone again.

"We need to keep walking if we wanna make it to that town soon." Galven said. Seeing Ahri nod in agreement, Galven once again started walking in the direction of the town.

"Galven I need to tell you something." Ahri said while walking to the side of Galven.

"What?"

"The woman that you saved, her name is Janna and she told me that a war is starting, the void and the shadow isles have teamed up and are going to take over Runeterra." Ahri said while walking.

Not saying anything Galven just nodded and continued walking. After about 3 hours of walking they reached a little town that had lots of old people walking around and buying goods. "Let's go get some food, there has gotta be some sort of restaurant here." Galven said while looking around. Finding a old looking place Galven motioned for Ahri to follow him and they walked into the place. Finding a table they both sat down and ordered food. "Ahri I need to do something quick." Galven said as he stood up from his table.

Slowly Galven walked over to a table with a man who had brown hair. Galven pulled his knife off of his belt and slammed it into the table, just missing the man's hand. The man didn't even flinch.

silently Galven let go of his knife and sat down. "Why are you following me?"

Without any emotion on his face the man bent forward and said. "Because gladiator God, Ionia needs you for this war."

Yay another chapter done! And it's also early! Thanks a lot for the reviews guys it's helped a lot. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If you like this story you might also like Rise Of The Wind, one of my other stories. Make sure to leave a review. Anyways see you guys next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Without any emotion on his face the man bent forward and said. "Because gladiator God, Ionia needs you for this war."

Looking at the strange man Galven pulled his knife out of the table and said "What the hell would Ionia want with me."

"Why wouldn't they want you? Your power is insane and you live in Ionia." The man said while staring him with cold yellow eyes.

"First of all, I don't live in Ionia, I was born there. Second of all, just because I said I would serve Ionia in the institute of war doesn't mean they can use me as a weapon in a war. Third of all who are you?" Galven said with a nasty voice.

"My name is Shen, the eye of the twilight. Ionia has sent me to get you safely from piltover too Ionia. Ionia wishes to speak to you when you arrive. In the short amount of time that has happened Ionia has managed to agree to terms with the order of shadows, and the dark sovereign. They will be helping us in the war, and you Gladiator God, are the only one who hasn't agreed to help us." The person called Shen said.

"What about my friend Ahri?" Galven asked.

"Your friend Ahri is being talked to about it with the fist of shadows." Shen said calmly. Right as Shen said that Galven twisted behind him to see Ahri sitting at the table he was just at with a beautiful woman who had blond hair.

"I would have to talk to Ahri about it." Galven said with a slight amount of anger in his voice.

"Good. Take as much time as you need." Shen said calmly then disappeared out of nowhere. Standing up Galven walked over to where Ahri was sitting and and sat down in his spot once again.

"What do you think of what they just said?" Galven asked.

"I am not sure about it." Ahri said while looking into Galven's green eyes. "We would be working with Ionias military."

"Yeah I'm not sure… The person who I was talking to told me that we can take as much time as we need." Galven said. "Let's just eat dinner then we can go find an inn to stay at."

Agreeing with Galven, Ahri took a sip of her bitter drink and sighed loudly. "What's wrong Ahri?" Galven asked while looking at her from across the table.

"It just sucks… We got to the institute of war, and it's already gone. A huge war is going to happen against the void." Ahri said depressingly.

"I know, we made it so far and it's already over." Galven said while drinking his beer. "I guess all we are useful for now is weapons for war."

"I just wanna find somewhere that I can just live." Ahri said while twirling her hair. Suddenly the waiter came over and set their dinner down on the table. Seeing his food Galven pulled it towards him and started eating it. Looking up he saw Ahri eating hot wings which had the sauce all over her face. Smiling Galven laughed lightly and watched her blush the hardest Galven had ever seen her. As fast as possible Ahri grabbed a napkin and wiped her whole face. "Your mean Galven." She said with a pouty face.

"I think it's cute." Galven said with a smile. "After lunch how about we go find an inn to stay at for the night."

"It's still pretty early in the day Galven." Ahri said.

"Yeah, we can figure out some other stuff to do. We could talk to Shen more about Ionia."

"Who is Shen?" Ahri asked while playing with her tails.

"He is the man I just talked to. Ahri I want to know if you want to go with Ionia's military." Galven asked while sorting through this gold.

"I don't know what else we would do. I am only gonna do it if you do." Ahri said while watching Galven.

"We will figure it out later let's just go." Galven said while standing up. Following his lead Ahri stood up to and followed Galven out the door. Right as they walked out the door they noticed a decent size building that had the sign "Inn" on it. "Let's just go to this one." Galven said. Once they walked into the inn Galven noticed a lot of eyes on Ahri. Trying his best to ignore them he walked up to the front desk and said "We would like a room."

The short and fat man who was sitting at the desk said "Are rooms are all full."

"Come on there's gotta be something you can do. We will pay double." Galven said trying not to gather any attention.

"The rooms are full." Looking at Galven the man itched his beard in thought. "Actually I can make a deal with you." He said with a smile.

"What is it that you want." Galven said with a pissed off look on his face.

Staring at Ahri the man said "I want her for the night." Right as the man said that Galven's face turned even more mad.

"Absolutely not." Galven said firmly. "We will find some place else." Galven grabbed Ahri's arm and pulled her out of there. "Fucking sick of people doing shit like that." Galven said trying to find another inn. "I don't think there is even another inn in the town." After walking for about 5 minutes they couldn't find another inn so Galven found a old man on the street and asked how many inns were in the town, after finding out there were only 1 in the town Galven walked over to Ahri and said "What are we gonna do?"

"Galven I think we should go with Shen and Akali." Ahri said.

"Yeah maybe we should." Galven said. "They were following us so maybe they still are." Right after Galven said a shadowy figure came out of nowhere. The man had mask over his face, yellow eyes and blue colored armor. Ahri watched as Galven grabbed the little box on his belt and somehow turn it into a orange pole. Lifting it up Galven held it in an offensive stance.

"You might not want to do that Gladiator God." The masked man said. Right as said that Galven turned his pole back into a box and strapped it to his belt.

"Its creepy when you follow Ahri and I 24/7." Galven said while walking closer to the mysterious man. "Why the hell do you have a mask?"

"I could ask the same to you." The man said while pulling his mask off. "So, you two agreed to join Ionia in the war?" He asked politely.

Sighing loudly, Galven said. "Yes, we will. But you have to take us to Ionia."

"Yes we are, Akali come out." Following what Shen said the woman that Ahri talked to in the restaurant came out of the shadows, this time wearing a mask like Shen. "We are going to teleport you two to Piltover, before we do that we're going to give you enough money " Ahri watched as Shen pulled a huge bag of gold off of his belt and handed it to Galven.

"We don't need this, I have my own money." Galven said while staring into shen's eyes.

"Yes you do, you don't have nearly enough to take a blimp from Piltover and Ionia."

"We planned on taking a boat."

"Blimp is faster, we need you to get to Ionia as fast as possible." Shen said while pointing at the gold in his hand. Without breaking eye contact Galven grabbed the bag from his hand and put it on the right side of his belt. "I am going to teleport you two now." Shen clamped his hands together and put them in a weird position, suddenly Ahri felt a dark purple circle wrap around her and Galven. Ahri felt the circle pull her in towards the center, giving into it Ahri and Galven disappeared out of thin air. Suddenly Ahri was thrown into the ground, her stomach felt terrible. Looking up she saw Galven hunched over on the sidewalk emptying all of the contents in his stomach. Seeing this happen Ahri bent over and vomited on a man's shoe.

"What the hell!" The man said while trying to clean his shoe. Ignoring the man, Ahri stood up and walked over to Galven.

"That made me feel terrible.." Galven said while wiping his brow. Taking the chance to look around them Ahri saw that they were at a air balloon docks. After about 5 minutes of getting themselves back together they walked around the air blimps trying to find one.

"Galven look!" Ahri said as she pointed at the sunset that was happening. "It's beautiful." Ahri whispered loud enough for only Galven and Ahri to hear. Ahri was indeed right, the sun was setting over the ocean which made a wide arc of sun rays coming out over the sky, the color was a reddish yellow that seemed to soak into the ocean color. Slowly Galven wrapped his arm around Ahri's waist and pulled her in.

"It's not the only beautiful view" Galven said to her with a big smile.

Hearing Galven say that it made Ahri laugh. "That is a really corny pick up line."

"Who said it was a pick line?" Galven said as he pulled her even closer, smelling her sweet scent. "Ahri I wanted to tell ya' something."

"Hmm?"

"Well… I love you." Galven said with hesitation in his voice.

Ahri looked at Galven with her golden eyes and said "I love you too." Right after Ahri said that she stoop up on her tippy toes and kissed him. Pulling away she had a look of discus on her face.

"What?"

"Barf breath." Ahri said with a shriveled up face. Laughing Galven kissed her on the forehead and walked away too go buy some tickets. After about 15 minutes of trying to stay clear of men Galven came back with two tickets. "Can we board now?" Seeing Galven shake his head up and down.

"The one that I bought is more of a luxury blimp." Galven said while blushing. Smiling Ahri grabbed his hand and followed him on board. The man who took your tickets was even fancy, he had a tux and combed back hair. Of course to Galven's anger he was eyeballing up Ahri. Trying his best to ignore him, they continued through the air blimp.

"Wow this ship is so fancy! I have never seen anything like this." Ahri said out loud. "How much was this?"

"Umm… I think It cost the whole bag of money that Shen gave us, the ride is going to be around a day and a half." Galven said while trying to find there room. Looking down at the key it said 'room 48' on it. Finally they found there room and opened the door. It was amazing, it had to be the fanciest place Galven and Ahri have ever stayed in. "They have a washing machine, I am running out of clean cloths."

"Out of all the things here, you are happy about the washing machine?" Ahri asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well yeah, I need to clean my clothes, I don't really care if there are chocolates on the pillows or the in bed breakfast." Galven said while pointing at the huge bed, that of course had pieces of chocolate on the pillows. "I am going to clean my clothes and take a shower, the Blimp leaves at 7:00 PM, it's 6:30." Galven said while walking into the bathroom. Turning the shower on , Galven threw his clothes in the washing machine and took a long hot shower. The warmth was amazing, feeling the hot water run down his body. It was nice to shower, especially after walking 10 miles in the blazing heat.

Coming out of the shower Galven wrapped a towel on around his waist and walked into the bedroom. What he saw made him almost choke on air, Ahri was in a bikini. "Why are you in a bikini?" Galven asked while trying his best not to stare at her cleavage.

"Well when you were in the shower I asked the some of the people who work here if they have a pool, they do, a small one and a hot tub." Ahri said as she pulled a towel out of her bag.

"When did you ever think you would need a swimsuit?" Galven asked while laughing.

"I don't know, I just bought one a while ago. I thought it was cute."

"Are you sure you should go by yourself? You know how men act around you." Galven said while putting clothes on in a different room then Ahri. After putting pants on Galven walked back to the bedroom were Ahri was waiting for him.

Quickly Ahri ran up to Galven and pressed her chest against him. With a seductive smile Ahri said "Well then why don't you come with me and protect me."

"I would, but I don't have a swimsuit." Galven said as he ran a hand down Ahri's right side. "I wouldn't mind watching though." Galven said with a smile. Returning the smile Ahri slipped on a shirt to cover her top then winked at him. As Ahri and Galven walked to the pool Galven tried his best not to look at her ass. "I didn't know air balloons could actually hold pools on them."

"I thought it was weird to." Ahri said. Finally reaching a door they opened it to reveal a small pool and a big hot tub. Grabbing Galven's arm, Ahri dragged him over to the hot tub. Slowly Ahri pulled off her shirt and walked into the hot tub. Sitting down, Galven looked around the pool. There was about 3 men his age, who were in the pool. Galven could already feel the jealous gazes people were giving him. "Galven could you click the button for bubbles?" Ahri asked as she pointed at a button on the wall. Sighing loudly, Galven stood up and clicked it. To his satisfaction bubbles started spewing out of the hot tub.

Once Ahri was done in the hot tub she dried off and told Galven that they should go back to their room. Agreeing with her Galven and Ahri started walking back to their room. All of a sudden Galven heard the smallest creak of wood then felt a cold blade held to his throat. Looking up Galven saw Ahri had a dagger on hers too.

Yay another chapter done! Reviews help a lot. See you next time


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Feeling of cold steel against Galven's throat was uncomfortable. Galven turned a little bit to see if he could get a better view of the man behind him but as soon as he did that he felt the knife cut the skin on his throat. "You might not want to do that Gladiator God." The man behind him said.

"Who are you?" Galven asked with a deadly tone.

"Since your going to be dead soon, might as well tell you." The man behind him said. Galven turned around so they were face-to-face. The man that was holding Galven had a cut all the way down his right eye, making it so he couldn't see. "We were hired by people in bilgewater, are job was to track you down and kill you. They told us nothing about the woman you're with." The man broke his attention from Galven and looked at Ahri with a devious smile. "First we are going to have are fun with her then shoot you." Right after he said that Ahri's face turned white.

"Leave her alone, this has nothing to do with her." Galven said with a deadly voice.

Hearing this made the man laugh loudly. "Now tell me 'Galven,' why would we pass up a fine piece of ass like her?" Hearing those words made Galven angry. As fast as he could Galven grabbed the man's arm that had the knife to his throat and twisted it awkwardly. The result of doing that was a loud crack. Screaming in pain the man grabbed a gun off his belt and pointed it at Galven with his good arm. Lunging forward Galven grabbed the gun out of his hands and threw it out of the man's reach. While raising his first to strike the man in his face he felt immense pain in his left side. Looking down he saw that the knife that was in the man's hand was lodged straight into Galven's side. Trying to regain his thoughts, the man he was on top of threw a punch directly into Galven's right cheek. The blow knocked Galven on his left side, were the knife was embedded. The knife cut even deeper into Galven, screaming in pain he ripped the knife out and stuck it into his attacker's throat.

After all of the pain that just happened Galven just wanted to lay down and sleep. Pushing those thoughts away he stood up to see Ahri standing up with the man who was going to kill her on the floor, lifeless. The man had no wounds on his body, not even a scratch. "Galven we gotta see if they have a infirmary on the ship, you're bleeding out!" Ahri screamed as she wrapped an arm around Galven's shoulder.

While walking to find some help Galven breathlessly said "How did you kill… How did you Kill him?" Ignoring the question for know Ahri ran him inside of the infirmary and explained what happened to the nurse.

"We were attacked! He got stabbed we need help!" Ahri pleaded. Nodding the nurse help Ahri get Galven into a bed. Right away the nurse cleaned Galven wound and started to stitch it up. Seeing there was nothing for Ahri to do she laid down on the chair next to the bed that Galven was on and tried to calm herself.

"He's going to be fine, I need to know what happened when you guys got attacked." The nurse said calmly.

"We just got back from the pool, then these some sort of assassins attacked us. Galven attacked them but got stabbed, he pulled the knife out of his side and stuck it right into the man's throat. I managed to kill the man who was trying kill me. We escaped and made it over here." Ahri said, she was still in shock.

"Why would there be assassins wanting to kill you?" The nurse asked as she wrote stuff down on the note pad.

"Because we are weapons of war for Ionia, well at least Galven is." Ahri said as if she was uncertain of herself. Hearing a loud groan, Galven sat up slightly and took in his surroundings. Ahri was sitting on a chair by a older looking nurse. "How are you up already? You just woke up." Ahri said astonished.

"I don't know." Galven said while rubbing his eyes.

"I'll leave you to be." The nurse said. Almost silently she walked out of the room and shut the door.

"Those men that attacked us, they were hired by someone in bilgewater. Why would bilgewater wanna kill me?" Galven questioned out loud.

"I don't know, isn't there tons of assassins in bilgewater?" Ahri asked Galven.

"Yeah there is." Galven said matter-of-factly. "I can't believe there are assassins already coming after me."

Watchful Galven sigh out loud, Ahri felt like it was her job to comfort him. Standing up Ahri walked over to Galven and sat down on the bed with him. "Let's just talk about something else." Ahri said as she laid down and curled up against him. "Ok here's a question, when did you figure out you were the gladiator God?"

Hearing this Galven faced Ahri and laughed.

"I'm sorry we switched subject so fast I thought it was funny. Anyway I was 14, a bear was chasing me, huge brown bear. It manage to corner me. I thought for sure I was dead but when the bear lunged at me I actually tried punching it in mid air. Thinking back on it now I don't know how it would have help me." Galven said with a wide smile. "My tattoo glowed and I punched it. The bear feel on the ground and tried to shake the punch off. Taking this opportunity I stabbed it in the side of its stomach, as fast as I could I grabbed a huge rock on my side and smashed his head in. After that I figured it out because I think most people can't punch a bear and practically knock it out. Not to mention killing it with a rock." Galven said as he traced a scar along his arm. "This is one of the scars he gave me. Anyway now it's my turn to ask a question, how old are you?"

With a serious face Ahri looked at Galven and said "3 years old, or in human years 21."

"My girlfriend is a 3 year old. That's funny." Galven said as he laughed a little.

Ignoring it Ahri said "my turn, are you an only child?"

"No I have a younger sister, she is working at a college in Demacia. She would adore you, try to be your friend immediately." Galven said as he swooped in for a kiss. "Now my turn, do you miss your parents?" Galven asked as he traced his hand over her arm.

"No, I hardly knew my parents when I was a fox. It's normal for foxes to leave their kids soon after they're born." Ahri said with a sad look on her face. "Now my turn, I kinda know what it is but can you explain to me how it works?"

"How what works?" Galven asked curiously.

"Sex." Ahri said plainly.

"W-wait wait, I thought you knew what sex was!" Galven said with a huge blush on his face.

"Well I do, I have seen it happen to other female foxes. I was just wondering how it felt." Ahri said while a small blush creeped onto her face.

"I don't know, never have done it." Galven said while looking into her golden eyes.

"Wanna do it then?" Ahri asked with curious eyes. Right as Ahri said that Galven eyes widened then looked at Ahri.

"Ahri do you even know what happens during it?"

"Yeah a man puts hi-"

"Alright! that's enough." Galven said with a red face. "From what I have learned people do it when they're ready, and I don't think neither of us are."

"Fine I get another question then, how old are

you?"

"22." Galven said with a solid answer. "Do your tails ever get annoying?"

"Never, if they are ever in the way I just wrap them around my body. Or when I sleep I wrap them around you or me." Ahri said as she wrapped her fluffy tails around Galven. She touched the knife wound and Galven groaned slightly. "Sorry, anyway my turn. You told me when you were younger and you got kicked out of your village people thought you were an abomination right?" Galven shook his head up and down. "Why didn't you just tell them you were the gladiator God?"

"Because if I didn't even know that I was. Also I probably would have been killed for calling myself it." Galven answered. "Alright Ahri let's go back to our room. As slowly as he could Galven stood up. "Let's go." After awhile of walking slowly they made it back and layed down on the bed. Pulling off his shirt, Galven let Ahri cuddle up to him. Soon Galven let sleep overtake him.

Hearing muttering and feeling something move around, Galven looked around and saw Ahri smiling in her sleep. She was talking to someone in her dreams, Galven couldn't make out the words because they were mostly mumbles. Wrapping his arms around Ahri's body Galven leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Galven…"

"Shh… We don't have to get up yet." Galven said as he traced his hand over her face. Pulling away Galven used his arms and lifted Ahri on top of him, so she was laying on top of his chest. Feeling the heat radiating off of Ahri's body Galven's once again wrapped his arms around her and cuddled with her for a while.

"What time is it?" Ahri's said as she got off of Galven. As soon as she saw the clock she just ignored it and laid back down on Galven.

"Ahri you kinda are on my wound." Galven groaned. Realizing she was, Ahri shifted so she was laying on her side next to Galven. "What do you think Ionia is going to have us do when we get there?"

"I have no idea." Ahri said as she snuggled up to him. Laying her head on his chest she closed her eyes and said "wanna do the question thing we were doing yesterday?" Hearing Galven grunt a 'sure,' Ahri leaned up and kissed him. "How long have you liked me?"

Slowly Galven ran his hand up and down her arm. "I don't know, probably when I first saw you. You're quite pretty. Why do you ask?" Galven said as he ran his other hand through her hair.

"I was just wondering when you fell for me." Ahri said with a cheeky smile. "Your time for a question."

"Do you miss being a fox?"

"Not at all, being a fox was boring. Just repeated the same stuff everyday, eat and sleep." Ahri said as she picked at her nails. "How did you learn to fight Galven?"

Galven thought about it for a minute "How did I learn to fight?" Galven repeated the question to himself. "I guess I never really thought about it, I have trained and fought a lot so that's most likely why. I should probably go take a shower" kissing Ahri once more, Galven stood while buckling his wound. After about a 10 minute shower Galven got dressed and walked out to see Ahri sleeping. Slowly waking up to the bed Galven bent down and whispered "You can go take a shower now."

"Hmm" Ahri practically hummed back. Thinking of something funny that his dad did to him when he wouldn't get up, Galven leaned forward and put his hands in a cone shape leading directly into Ahri's ear.

"HMPH!" Galven grunted as hard as he could, this made Ahri jump straight out of the bed and looked at him with weary eyes.

"Goddammit…" Ahri muttered. Galven was in a fit of laughter.

"The look that you had on your face was priceless." Galven said while laughing. Pissed off Ahri started walking over to the shower and punched him lightly in his wound, not hard enough to do more damage, but hard enough to hurt. Grunting out loud Galven gave Ahri a look that almost said 'touché.' Smiling to herself Ahri walked into the bathroom and took a shower. After a long shower and combing her long hair Ahri walked out of the bathroom only wearing a bra and panties. This immediately got Galven's attention. Trying to think of a distraction from looking Galven grabbed his bag and found a shaver and shaving cream. Walking over to the bathroom he sprayed the cream on his hands and rubbed it all over his chin and neck. Washing the shaver he slowly started to bring it down his chin, almost as if it was dissolving the cream. Reading he made a mistake since he left the door open. It gave him a great view of Ahri, who was bent over pulling clothes out of her bag. The view of her ass was hard to take his eyes off of, he made the mistake of shaving while watching. Which made him cut his right cheek. Dropping the shaver in the sink he shut the door and continued to to shave. While shaving Galven remembered what Ahri said yesterday about if he wanted to have sex with her. Why did you say no! he thought to himself. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he sighed out loud. It wouldn't of been right to take advantage of her, especially since it would of been her first time. Besides, they literally just got together.

Walking out of the bathroom Galven was relieved to see Ahri fully dressed. "What do you wanna do today?" Ahri asked as she was digging through her laundry.

"The ship has a restaurant, we could go eat breakfast. Wanna do that?" Galven asked Ahri. Seeing Ahri nod in approval they left to room and started walking towards the restaurant.

-Somewhere unknown-

Two men sat in a fancy looking office, they had a bottle of expensive wine and two wine glasses across from each other. "So tell me, how strong is this gladiator God?" One of the men asked as he took a sip of his wine.

"To strong." Was all the other once said.

"Listen, if bilgewater wants him dead then I need to know how strong he Is." The hooded figure replied back angrier.

The other man let out a loud sigh and took of his glasses, looking directly at the assassin and said "He could kill anyone he wants to, and no one could stop him. If the Gladiator God trains well enough and gets stronger he could take army's out easily. Legend has it that he could destroy the void."

"What about the dark sovereign, doesn't she pose a threat to?"

"Not nearly as much as the Gladiator God." The man put his glasses on again and continued his paper work.

-Ahri and Galven-

"How's your side?" Ahri asked as they were walking to the restaurant.

"It's still the same, Ahri we need to be really aware of assassins. If you see people following us a lot tell me." After breakfast the captain of the airship said that they were going to be arriving at Ionia soon. "Let's go pack our stuff up."

-Authors note-

on this chapter I really tried to focus on Galven and Ahri's relationship, I wanted focus on them getting to know each other more. Right now the story is really slow but I plan on the next few chapters full of action! Review are awesome please leave them. See you guys next time.

Ps thanks for all of the reviews DarkFirepower!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on Ahri let's go." Galven said impatiently as he waited at the door.

"I'm sorry I just have a lot more stuff than you." Ahri said as she ran over to Galven with a bag slung over her shoulder. "The first thing we gotta do is find a healer for you." With ease Ahri pushed open the door and wrapped her soft hand around Galven's. Walking into the fancy hallway Ahri noticed Galven sometimes move his arm to grip at his wound or slow down a bit.

"We hope you enjoyed your stay." A flight attendant said as they walked off of the ship.

"Was a great time, you know my boyfriend got stabbed and I got threatened to be raped." Ahri said with a cold glare. The flight attendant's smile turned to a confused look. Ignoring her, Ahri pulled Galven off of the ship onto solid ground. "Thank god we're back on solid ground, I thought the fox part of my was going to go crazy." Ahri felt something rough touch her tail, turning around she saw Galven touching one of her furry tails with his rough hand. Realizing what he was doing, he dropped Ahri's tail and blushed. Smiling. Ahri walked over to Galven and stood on her tippy toes, just reaching to height she kissed him on the cheek. "I have never seen you do that with my tails."

Sighing out loud, Galven pulled his mask on and said "let's just go find a healer." Once again Ahri wrapped her hand around his and walked around a small Ionia market. "We are going to travel to Ionia's capital, that's where

Shen told us to go." Suddenly Ahri was practically pulling Galven somewhere.

"Come on Galven there's a clothing store!" Ahri whined.

"Ahri we should go find a way to Ionia's capital. We can go shopping later." Not satisfied, Ahri looked at Galven with her puppy eyes. "Fucking hell… Fine we can go inside, but let's not take to long." Happily Ahri ran into the store and started looking around. Walking into the store Galven pulled his mask off and leaned on the wall. The store was packed full of women and men who were walking around buying clothes. After about 10 minutes of standing in one place, Ahri came running up to Galven and once again dragged him with her. "Where are we going?"

"I somthing that you might want." Eventually they stopped at a row of different potions.

"What kind of clothing store sells potions." Galven said as he lifted a strange colored potion and shook it.

"That stuff doesn't matter, I found this for you." Ahri said as she handed him a red colored potion. Grabbing it from Ahri, Galven looked at the label. *Health Potion. Warning Do Not Consume If Pregnant, have a heart condition, or over the age of 60.* "Maybe it will heal you. Might as well try, because I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant." Ahri said with a smile.

"I hope not." Galven said grinning back. "Alright I'll buy it, is there anything you want?" Ahri nodded and ran off again. Within seconds she came back with a whole set of clothes.

"If it doesn't cost to much…" Ahri said with a blush. "Oh and I got you this!" Ahri said as she digged through the pile of clothes. "Here it is" holding it out for Galven to see it was long black sleeve. "It's fireproof, so I thought you could cut part of it out to expose your tattoo." Ahri said while still blushing.

Grabbing it from Ahri, Galven pulled it on his arm and looked at it. His skinny armor was short sleeved so his other arm was exposed but he didn't care. He was sick of burning himself or his clothes. "Thanks Ahri. Yeah we have enough to buy your clothes." After checking out, Galven and Ahri were standing outside of the store. Pulling the circle shaped potion out of bag, Galven pulled the plug off the top and said "bottoms up." Before downing the dark red liquid. Right after swallowing Galven felt his wound scream out in pain. Grunting out loud Galven gripped his wound. It felt like his wound was closing itself back together.

"Galven are you alright?" Ahri asked franticly while grabbing his shoulder. Suddenly the pain stopped and his wound felt like it was burning. Quickly Galven lifted his shirt up to reveal a huge scar. The wound was gone though, it was sewn back together with his own skin. Galven tenderly touched the wound with his hand, the skin was tender.

"Yeah that worked…" Galven said in disbelief. Pulling his shirt down, Galven threw the glass bottle away and looked at Ahri. "Let's go to the capital."

"Ugh… I am so sick of traveling." Ahri complained to Galven.

"We don't have another way." Galven said as he was reading a map. "There is a train station about 4 miles south from here, we can just walk from here to the station." Galven a little box out of his opened it, it was a little compass in the middle. Moving it around in his hand Galven pointed it at south and shut the compass. Putting it back in his bag he scratched his neck and said "Follow me." Grabbing Ahri's soft hand Galven pulled her with him.

While walking Ahri remembered something that Galven said yesterday. "You said that you have a sister, do you know where she is going to go during the war."

"She is probably going to go see my mom or come to Ionia, I'm not sure." Galven replied while walking.

"Do you think she would like me?" Ahri asked.

"Oh definitely, she would adore you. She is kind of one of those people who are crazy over animals so she would probably dress you up or ask you about being a fox." Galven said as he snuck views at Ahri. Ahri began walking In front of Galven which gave him a view of her ass. Ahri curled her tails around her waist and twirled her hair while walking. After walking for a while they reached the train station and bought a couple tickets. Walking on the train Ahri and Galven walked all the way to the back of the train and sat down. Ahri took the chance and laid her head down on Galven's shoulder and closed her eyes. Soon after Ahri felt Galven hand tracing over her hair.

"Hey Galven?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep on you?" Ahri asked while blushing the slightest.

"I don't care." Galven said as he kissed Ahri's forehead. Ahri pulled her head off of Galven's shoulder and laid down on his lap. Galven was surprised, he expected her just to fall asleep on his shoulder. Trying his best not to get aroused, Galven tried to get it off his mind. But right as he looked away he looked straight into Ahri's cleavage. Oh shit he thought to himself as he closed his eyes. Thankfully Ahri laid on her side which made it so he could them. Deciding what to do Galven pulled out the sleeve Ahri got him and put it on his arm. Using a knife Galven traced the area were his tattoo was and started cut it out, trying his best not to bother Ahri Galven worked on cutting it out for about 10 minutes then put it on. Besides little pieces of string sticking out the sleeve showed his tattoo perfectly.

Suddenly Ahri sat up on her seat and looked at Galven with her beautiful golden eyes. "Galven are you immortal?"

"No, and thank god I am not." Galven said as he played with his mask. Sighing out loud Galven continued. "Why would you wanna live forever? I mean all of your family and loved ones would die and you would just be left alone." Ahri shook her head in approval, living forever didn't seem very fun. Looking at Galven Ahri noticed that he had the sleeve on that showed off his tattoo.

"You put it on!" Ahri said happily. Quickly Ahri grabbed Galven's arm and touched his tattoo. The skin felt smooth, but the skin that slightly showed around the tattoo was rough. Leaning up Ahri kissed Galven on the lips and wrapped her hands around Galven's neck. It surprised him but he returned it. Pulling away for a breath Ahri saw a old woman staring at them with a smile on her face from across the aisle. It wasn't a creepy smile, it was more like a smile that made her think back to a memory. Blushing Ahri looked away and leaned on Galven once again.

Finally after what seemed forever the train stopped. Ahri was sleeping on Galven's shoulder so he slightly shook his shoulder and picked up his bag. Ahri grunted lightly and looked at Galven with drowsy gold eyes. Standing up Galven looked out the window to see the huge capital of ionia glimmering in the sunset. This is where the elders are located, the elders partly the leaders of Ionia. They decide everything that goes on, which is what they have to go talk to. Slowly Ahri and Galven walked off the train into the populated city. "Any idea what we are supposed to do?" Ahri asked Galven.

"I am guessing we just go find the elders." Galven said as he looked around. "There." He pointed at a long path way. "The sign says it leads to the center."

"This place is so cool!" Ahri exclaimed out loud. "It's huge! It's not like piltover because it doesn't have skyscrapers but it has huge buildings." Suddenly Ahri stopped walking. "Galven I have to go to the bathroom."

"We're almost there." Galven said as they walked up the last flight of stairs. There were people walking around and people talking to one another. There was 2 guards at the door with spears in each hand.

"What is your purpose?" The guard on the right asked. Pulling out a blue and yellow badge that Shen gave Galven he showed it to one of the guards.

The guards looked shocked for a moment, taking the badge one of them said "Follow us, the elders have been waiting for you." The left guard opened the door and let them in. Quickly they followed the guards through the long hallways. For several long minutes they walked in silence while getting strange looks at them. Reaching a huge waiting room the guards told them to sit down and to wait.

"Are you nervous Galven?" Ahri asked as she looked around her.

"Why would I be? What's the worst that could happen? They are the ones who wanted us to come here."

"I guess." Ahri muttered. Slowly she hugged her knees to her chest. After a while of just sitting down in the empty room Ahri got bored so she stood up and summoned her orb and twirled it on her tail's. Easily she threw it up in the air and caught it on one of her tails. Smiling to herself she saw Galven staring at her in awe the whole time. That was hot Galven thought to himself. Absorbing the orb, Ahri walked over to Galven and sat on his lap. Immediately he pulled his view away from her chest. "Can you take your mask off? It makes you look a lot more handsome." Ahri said with a light blush. She put her hand on the mask and lightly pulled it off revealing Galven's face. Slowly she bent forward and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. Taking In her sweet scent Galven put both of his hands on her waist. Leaning into the kiss Ahri let out a light moan.

"Ehmm." Someone awkwardly grunted. As fast as she could Ahri let go of the kiss and stood up. Galven and Ahri were blushing a deep shade of red. "Sorry to disrupt but the elders are waiting for you." Calmly the man walked away. Still surprised Ahri handed Galven his mask and scratched her head in embarrassment.

"Lets just go." Galven took Ahri's hand and they

made there way to the elders. With the smallest amount of effort Galven pushed open the big door. Immediately when they walked in they could feel several eyes on them. There were chairs around them with elders sitting in them.

"Welcome Gladiator God. On behalf of the elders we are pleased that you are here." One of the elders said. Galven grunted in acknowledgement. "I am sure you know why you are here, it was surprising when we heard that you would be representing Ionia in the institute of war." After the elder said that the other elders quietly started talking to one another. "We would like you to fight with Ionia in the war against the void." The elder spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "We are not going to force you, but if you and your consort Ahri join us we will pay you each 20,000 gold a month, a free house and your loved ones will be protected."

"We wouldn't be here unless we wanted to join." Galven said loudly. "I do have one request though. I want my mother and sister to have a safe escort to Ionia. My mom lives in Piltover and my sister lives in Demacia."

Once again the elders looked around at each other then the one in the middle said "Yes we can do to that. There names are Katie Segler and Kelly Segler correct?" Galven nodded. "Alright good, will you two be sharing a house?" Galven nodded once again but before the elder could speak again Ahri cut in.

"We are getting a house?" Ahri asked with excitement in her eyes.

Sighing out loud the elder nodded then looked at Galven again. "Follow are assistant Erik, he will show you to your new house. A small man walked up to them and bowed to Galven.

"Please don't bow, i'm not a king." Galven said irritated. Quickly Erik told them to follow him. Walking outside Erik led them to a huge house.

"This is your new house, here are your keys." Quickly the small man dropped the two keys into Galven's hand and ran away.

"Can you believe this is are house!" Ahri said in awe.

"Yeah it crazy-" Galven was cut off as his mask started dinging. His face turned cold. "Ahri run."

"What? Why?" Ahri asked Galven like he was crazy.

"Kalista is coming."

CLIFFHANGER! Well I have done it before so it's not that big of a surprise. Hope you guys liked the chapter, it took me a while to Write it because I have been busy. I haven't worked on Rise of the Wind yet so I will probably post a chapter of that next week. But anyway REVIEWS are amazing! So please do that. See you guys next time.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you guys all for the comments you have no idea how much the mean! Anyway here is chapter 13 and more reviews would be awesome, I also want to know if do you guys want me to just say they have sex or right it?**

"Kalista is coming."

The words froze Ahri. Panic started to build up in her chest. "H-how?" Ahri managed to say. Galven clicked his pole open and walked over to Ahri.

"Ahri stay back this isn't your fight." He said as he cupped her face. "She is almost here." Turning away Galven leaned down and made sure he still had a knife in his boot.

"No, i'm not just gonna stand back and let you fight her by yourself." Ahri argued while summoning her orb.

"No absolutely not, I would be pissed at myself If you got hurt." Galven said while itching his prickly chin.

"Too bad."

"You are a stubborn fox." Galven complained.

"A stubborn fox that you love." Ahri said with a wink. Sighing out loud Galven looked around him for the spirit. Suddenly Ahri felt the air change around her. She could hear a extremely low rumble that Galven couldn't hear. Blue mist surrounded Galven and Ahri, Galven's mask could see through it because that's one of the reasons he made it. Ahri however was having trouble.

"Come on Kalista, show yourself. Let's finally end this." Galven shouted into the mist.

"Your time has come Gladiator God." A deep feminine voice said. Galven quickly grabbed three throwing knives off of his belt. That's when he saw her, she was on Galven's right pulling her spear out of her chest. This was his chance, without hesitation Galven threw two of his throwing knifes into her. She cried in pain and they struck along her arm. Taking the opportunity he ran full speed at her and tried to strike her with his pole. She easily maneuvered to the side and threw a spear at him, using his pole he blocked the spear which disappeared into the blue mist on contact. Just as Kalista was going to pull the throwing knifes out of her arm she felt something hit her that seemed like it was draining her life. The orb felt like it was making her weaker. Pulling away from Ahri and Galven Kalista got a good view of them. "I have no need to kill you woman, I suggest you back off."

Ahri responded by shaking her head and summoning her fox fires. She launched them all at once while dashing closer to the spear of vengeance. Ahri started to get into a huge fight with Kalista while Galven snuck around to try to get the jump on Kalista. Right as he was behind her he threw another throwing knife and struck her across the stomach and struck her face with the other side of his pole. Kalista at this point was on the ground grunting in pain. Galven took the chance and placed his foot down on her shoulder. Using his hand he grabbed one of the spears inside her body and stabbed it into her stomach. Kalista screamed out in pain, she realized that if she stayed and fought they were going to kill her.

"Until next time Gladiator God." She said before disappearing into the mist. Soon after the mist faded. Realizing what happened Galven walked up to Ahri and inspected her body for wounds.

"Are you alright?" Galven asked with a worried look on his face. Grabbing her arm he noticed a long cut that ran along her forearm.

"Galven it's just a cut, we can stitch It once we get to our new home." Ahri had a little blush on her cheek from how close Galven was. It took Galven a minute to realize that they just fought right in front of their new house.

"We're lucky no one saw us." Galven said as he pulled his mask off. Walking over to where Kalista was Galven leaned down and picked up all three of his throwing knifes, he noticed that there was another along side of his. I don't remember throwing four. Galven thought to himself. "Ahri did you throw your throwing knife I gave you?"

"Oh yeah." Ahri leaned down and picked it up. Ahri's arm was still bleeding so Galven grabbed a cloth out of his bag and tenderly wiped the blood off.

"C'mon let's get ya' inside and clean your wound." Galven said as he **grabbed** her arm lightly. Walking up the little concrete pathway they opened the door immediately were amazed at the house. It had wooden floor for the entryway and living room. The kitchen had chrome appliances and dark wood counters.

"This is amazing! We are living here for free!" Ahri said with delight in her eyes. "Before we look at the rest of the house can you stitches my arm up?"

"You sure you don't wanna go to the hospital?" Galven asked as he sat down on the marble table.

"No it would just be faster if you did it." Ahri said as she pulled up the sleeve on her shirt. Pulling a little pouch off of his belt he unzipped it and pulled the medical supplies out. Standing up Galven washed a cloth and gently cleaned her wound again.

"Alright this is gonna hurt like hell." Galven said as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Quickly he squirted a good amount on her arm. She bit her lip trying to block the excruciating pain. "Let's just get this done as fast as we can." Galven said as he stuck the needle through her skin and started to stitch it up. Meanwhile Ahri was screaming in pain. Cutting the line, he bandaged it and pulled Ahri into a kiss trying to take her mind off the pain. "Here take this." Galven said as he handed her a pill. "It's a pain reliever, I bought them a while ago because I suffered from a lot of wounds." Taking the pill from Galven Ahri swallowed it and made a funny face. "Yeah it doesn't taste that good." He said with a smile.

"Can we go look at the rest of the house?" Ahri asked. Nodding, Galven put everything in his bag.

"If we went to the hospital it would've hurt a lot less." Ahri just shook her head in reply. "Upstairs or basement first?" Galven asked.

"Upstairs, I wanna see the bedrooms." Ahri said as she started walking up the stairs. The stairs had a puffy carpet with wooden handrails on the side. The hallway between the bedrooms was painted a light green color. "Woah." Ahri said as they walked into the master bedroom. The bed was a huge king size with white blankets and Grey pillows. The master bathroom had the biggest bathtub that Galven had ever seen. The shower was huge to, it was a walk in shower with a feet sprayer.

"They really outdid themselves with this house." Galven muttered as he put his bag down on the bed.

"No kidding."

"So we have 2 days to do whatever we want until they assign us some place." Galven said as he watched Ahri with curiosity. "I need to go buy some clothes so-" Ahri's ears immediately perked up when he said that. Laughing lightly Galven continued "Yes, we are going shopping. But i'm going to put my stuff away before we go." Opening the dresser Galven started to sort his clothes in each drawer. Once he finished he looked around for Ahri. "Ahri? Where are you?"

"I'm in the shower!" Ahri shouted to him. Taking the empty bag he threw it into the walk in closet and laid down on the bed. The mattress was so soft it practical sunk him into it. Pulling his mask off his belt he inspected the damage on them, there were tons of scratches that chipped of the bronze color. Suddenly Galven heard the shower turn off and Ahri walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. Taking this as his cue to leave Galven stood and opened the door. "No you can stay in here, i'm going change in the bathroom." She quickly grabbed underwear and walked into the bathroom. The thought of Ahri naked came to Galven's mind. Trying not to think of it Galven pulled off his armor and put on a new shirt because Kalista managed to rip his up a little bit. Pulling a new shirt over his shoulders he heard bathroom door open again. This time she came out with only underwear on.

Galven's eyes were stuck on her smooth curvy body. She noticed it and walked up to him. "You like what you see?" She asked with a seductive voice. Ahri could've sworn he had the biggest blush that she had ever seen. Standing on her tippy toes she gave him a deep kiss. Slowly he put his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. Pulling away to catch her breath she traced his jawline with her thumb and said "You need to shave." Galven smiled in return and lifted her up bridal style.

"We don't have to go clothes shopping yet." Galven laid her down on the bed and started kissing her neck. Ahri felt weird at this point because he had all of his clothes on and she was half naked, Grabbing Galven's shirt she pulled it off. She began to trace his six pack with her hand. Meanwhile Galven's hands explored every curve of her body, when he got to strap on her bra he stopped.

"Why did you stop?"Ahri asked with a confused look on her face.

Sitting up Galven put his shirt back on and looked at Ahri "Because I don't think you're ready."

"What! And you are?" Ahri asked with a slight amount of anger.

"Look Ahri." Galven sat down next to her. "Losing your virginity is a big thing, especially for girls. Maybe we shouldn't do it yet, i'm not saying I don't want to with you, hell it was hard for me to stop right there but I want you to be one hundred percent sure that you want to. Don't you want to wait until you're sure? Save it for the right guy? Besides its gonna hurt like hell." he said without breaking eye contact with her.

Ahri was surprised to say the least. "But you are the right guy." She complained to him.

"Let's just wait ok? We will do it when the time is right." Galven assured her.

"Alright." Ahri said with a little disappointed. "No one ever told me it hurts."

"It usually does the first couple of times for woman." Galven said as he stood up. Standing up Ahri put clothes on and brushed her hair thinking about sex. Moving her tails closer to her she began brushing them. Galven was already downstairs In their new home. Satisfied with her hair she walked down stairs to find Galven push ups.

"Do you work out every single chance you get?" Ahri asked while giggling to herself.

"Gotta stay in shape." Galven said as he stood up. "Anyway let's go to the store.


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter is going to be in first person point of view, If you guys like it I will keep doing it. Also comment so I know if you want me to write the sex scene or no?**

Ahri and I were walking around Ionia looking for a clothes store. I decided I didn't need my armor or weapons which made me feel naked. Ahri wrapped her hand around mine and leaned slightly on me which was another foreign feeling to me. She wore these short cut off jeans that went down to her knees, she had a tee-shirt shirt that was to small for her so it showed off part off her stomach. She practically was eye candy for men.

"Ok Galven what size shirt are you?" Ahri asked me as we walked.

"Um, I'm large or xtra large." I replied while I scratched my stubble. Nodding in reply, Ahri pulled up her shorts and checked the tag on them. "Ahri I'm gonna check this out." I said as I spotted a stand with hand carved knives for sale. Ahri groaned silently and followed him over to it. The seller was a old man with a huge beard. Inspecting the knife's my eyes landed on a karambit, the blade was cold steel color and the handle had a dark leathery color to it. Picking the knife up I twirled it in my hand and grazed my finger over the sharp part of the blade. The blade was coarse, it cut slightly into my finger, drawing the smallest amount of blood. "How much?" I asked as I twirled it in my finger.

The old man took the blade from me and inspected it. "65 gold." He said as he handed it back to me. Dumping the gold in his hands I latched the blade to my belt and turned around to find Ahri, she was standing directly behind me just waiting with the same quite look on her face that she always had.

"Why did you buy a new knife?" She asked as she looked at the knife on my belt.

"I needed a new one, the other one I had was breaking." I said while we began walking around again. The streets of Ionia were crowded with people buying and selling goods, guards were posted everywhere. Ever since I came back to Ionia I have noticed a shit ton more soldiers, which I assumed they started recruiting more soldiers when the war started. Ahri's ears perked up suddenly. "What?" I asked as she looked around and pointed to are left.

"There are some foxes over there." She said with excitement in her voice. "Galven can we please go see them? I haven't seen foxes in forever." She then pulled her attention away from the direction that the foxes were in and ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me. She then pushed against me and gave me an even better view of her exposed cleavage. "Please."

"I don't care, we have time." I said. Immediately she practically started running over to them.

Ahri's POV

I was so excited, about seeing some foxes I bolted away from Galven into the woods. Leaves crunched under my feet as I ran over to the foxes. Coming to a clearing with a pond there were 4 foxes rolling around and drinking water from the pond. I almost squealed in excitement, I slowly walked over to the closest fox and sat down on the damp grass, the fox jumped slightly then looked at me. It crooked its head to me and slowly walked up to me and laid down in my lap. Usually foxes are scared of humans but not me, I think it's because I'm still part fox. "Ahri!" I heard Galven shout from the woods. Suddenly the foxes all stood up and looked around them.

"No, no, no, just calm down, shhh." I said softly which made the look at me and lay bed down. "I'm over here Galven." I said lightly trying not to spook the foxes again. Very quietly Galven walked over to me and looked at the fox in my lap. I itched around its ear which made it purr in satisfaction.

"Ahri how did you know the foxes were here?" Galven asked as he sat down next to me.

"I could feel them, there in heat." I said as I grabbed his hand and put it on the fox. "Pet him, he isn't bite you." I said with an amused look on my face. Slowly Galven began to pet the fox lightly.

"Thats crazy that you can feel them in heat." Galven said as is itched the belly of the fox.

"What? Can't you tell when women are in heat?" immediately I knew I was wrong Because the look on Galven's face said so. He was blushing lightly and had a smirk on his face.

"No Ahri, humans do not go through heat." He said as he laughed lightly. "Sorry I just thought it was a little funny."

I was astonished, that's what I figured Because every time I went through heat men always gave me looks that seemed sexual. "What!" I asked with a crazy look on my face. "Then how do you humans populate or know when you can have sex?" I demanded.

Pulling his hand off the fox Galven turned faced me. "It's kind of the same thing but it happens once a month. Also humans can do it whenever they want." He said as he looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. "You should know right? Doesn't it happen to you?"

"No, I go through heat." I said, his face turned to a confused look. Suddenly the fox jumped off my lap and ran into the forest with the rest of the foxes. "Ok explain this, when i'm in heat how come men give me sexual looks?" I asked.

"What? Men always give you those looks. Every single man I have seen look at you have always looked at you that way. In case you haven't noticed you probably the hottest woman in Ionia." I blushed when I heard him compliment me. "We should probably go to the store and go back home, it's starting to get dark out." Standing up Galven grabbed my hand and we walked back onto the road. "Thats crazy to me that you go through heat." He said as we walked along the path.

"I thought it happened to women." I said as I picked at my nails. "There is a clothes store right there." I pointed at a tall building with people walking in and out of.

"Before we go let me check your arm." Galven walked to my side and tenderly grabbed my arm. "We could go find a healer to, then you won't have a scare."

"No I'm fine, it doesn't hurt as bad as before." I lied to him, truth was it hurt like hell but I just wanted to go home. "Come on let's just go buy you close so we can go home, I'm really tired." Galven agreed with a nod and we walked into the store.

Finally we made it back home with one bag of shirts, but were mostly tank tops because Ahri wanted to see him in them. Opening the front door we both walked in and walked straight to the bedroom. Galven poured his bag of clothes into the dresser and walked into the bathroom. Soon after I heard the shower turn on so I took my clothes off and pulled a nightgown over my head. Adjusting it I walked downstairs and grabbed a cup. Filling it with water I went back upstairs and laid down on the bed curling my tails around me. Soon after Galven walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom. He soon returned once again without a shirt and some sweat pants. He was so handsome, his chiseled body was hard not to look at and he had big biceps. He joined me in the bed and wrapped his hands around me. "Your so hot." It took me a moment to realize what I said so I fixed my mistake. "In both ways."

I could almost feel him grinning. "I did just get out of the shower." Shifting slightly in the bed I made it so we were facing one another. I gave him a small kiss then put my head in the crook of his neck. "I love you." I heard him whisper into my ear."

"I love you too." I whispered back to him. He leaned into me more and we both fell asleep in each other's comfort.

I woke up from the birds chirping outside. Galven was still sleeping right by me with his mouth open snoring lightly. Remembering what he did to me a couloir days ago I shoved my finger into his mouth. He shot up from the bed coughing and looking around. At this point I was rolling on the bed laughing. Once he figured it out he chucked lightly to himself and laid back down. "Come on you loser let's get up your mom and sister are going to be here soon." I said as I started to grab clothes.

"What? It took us 2 days to get here on a air balloon Ahri." He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room as if he was trying to remember where he was.

"Yeah but remember they are transporting them here the fastest way they could, which would take over night so we have to go meet them. Look away." I said as I pulled my nightgown off, facing away from him I snapped a bra on. Galven stood up from the bed and switched his pants to jeans. Taking a shirt he threw it on and walked down stairs. "Damn he can get ready fast." I said to myself.

Galven's pov

Ahri took forever to get ready. Finally she came down stairs with shorts and a tee shirt on. "It took you that long just to get a shirt on?"

"No Galven I brushed my hair and my tails." She said as she walked past him out the door. Walking behind her he checked out her body the whole walk. "Okay so this should be were they got off." Ahri looked at the sign and pointed in a direction. "Wait is that your sister?" She pointed at a woman with dirty blond hair. I ran away from Ahri and engulfed my sister into a huge hug.

"Galven!" She said with enjoyment. "I missed you big brother." She said while returning the hug. Letting the hug go I looked around trying to find my mom. "Oh mom is still getting of the ship, she brang a lot of stuff." Katie said while picking up her suitcase.

"Ahri this is Katie my sister." I said while looking from Ahri to Katie.

"Oh Galven you finally got a girlfriend." Katie said with a smirk. Ahri blushed lightly and looked away. "She's pretty hot Galven, maybe a little out of your league." I just sighed loudly walked over to Ahri, I grabbed her sides and gave her a big kiss.

"Does that satisfy you?" I asked my sister. She just nodded with a smile on her face. "Where is your Erin?" I asked with bitterness in my voice. I didn't like him, he was one of those people you don't trust.

"He cheated on me with one of his classmates." Katie said as her smile disappeared.

"I should beat the shit out of him." I said only loud enough for Ahri and Katie to hear. Katie just rolled her eyes in response. Finally my mom walked off the ship with three suitcases. The first person my mom's eyes landed on was Ahri.

"Hello Ahri." My mom said with a bright smile.

"Your most of what she talked about on the ride here." Katie said with a smirk. Ahri blushed a little deeper and wrapped her arms around my waist. I returned it with an arm around her shoulders.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?" I asked.

"Well the people who escorted us here told us-

The ground shook loudly. The whole sky had little purple circles breaking through. Void creatures started raining.

 **As I said in the start do you want me to write a sex scene or no? Pm me or comment if so. I'm a little late to post this chapter but I hope you guys enjoys. See you guys next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the feedback Guys! The drawing for Galven is still up for offer. If you do I will add you as a character in the story. (If you want to be.) enjoy the chapter. Oh and smut scene.**

The ground shook loudly. The whole sky had little purple circles breaking through. Void creatures started raining.

"Mom! We have to go!" I screamed grabbing her. Katie, Ahri, and my mom ran ahead of me. I used my karambit and took out voidlings as I followed them. Ahri summoned her orb and killed them trying to clear a path. Twirling the karambit in my hand I sliced my way, trying to protect my family. Ionian soldiers ran out and fought back but they just kept coming. There was to many, well at least to many for Ahri and I to handle. Running for what seemed like forever I could see are house in the distance. There were tons of voidlings scattering around In Front of the house. _Shit there is too many_ I thought to myself. We stopped just standing there. Ahri was using all of her magic just trying to fight back. Closing my eyes I channeled my strength through my arm, my tattoo was shining like a lighthouse at night. I opened my eyes and let all of it go. The force disintegrated the voidlings, making an extremely loud noise. I was so weak, I hardly had enough strength to stand. Ahri ran to my side and wrapped her hand around shoulders, supporting me. My mom and Katie ran into the house as me and Ahri trudged our way there.

We ran up the the porch and slammed the door shut. Ahri walked me over to the couch and helped me sit down. My tattoo was radiating with heat. "I'm… I'm just gonna…" Everything went black.

Ahri's POV

Right after Galven sat down he passed out, It scarred the shit out of me. I knew it was from energy loss but I was freaking out. I sat down on my knees and hugged his past out body. "I love you." I whispered into his ear.

"Ahri he's alright he is just past out." Katie was behind her.

I stood up from my knees and wiped my eyes. "Yeah I know, he just worries me." Katie just nodded with a smile. I could hear the void creatures outside of the house scratching at the side of the house. The portals from the sky disappeared which made the sky look as blue as ever. Soldiers outside were clearing all of voidlings. People were freaking out over their lost loved ones. Galven finally woke up from his sleep, he practically jumped off the couch in energy. I saw he was awake and I ran over to him and jumped in hands. My legs were wrapped around his waist and I was crying tears of joy.

"Ahri didn't you know I was just knocked out? Same thing happened not to long ago." He said returning the hug.

"I k-know b-but you scared the shit out of me." I said while crying. I unwrapped my legs and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. I cupped his cheek and leaned into him more. Pulling away he gave me a smile and looked around.

"How long was I out and how where is my mom and sister?."

"The guards got people out of there homes and sent Kate and Kelly to their apartments." I said while still clinging to his side.

"Well shit, if everything is taken care of I'm going to bed, I'm still really tired." He said. He started walking up the stairs and I immediately followed. "Ahri you don't have to come with." He said with a confused look on his face. I just ignored him and laid down on the bed next to him. He just shrugged and closed his eyes. I smiled to myself. Standing up I faced him and took my shirt off.

"Galven." He opened his eyes and immediately looked my chest. I put my hands on the back of my bra and snapped it off. I dropped it to the floor and he just stared.

"Ahri I d-"

"No Galven listen to me, I am ready. More then I will ever be, you're right I don't wanna waste my Virginity on some guy. But Galven you're not "some guy" you're a man that I love. So please I want to do this." I slowly crawled on the bed up to him.

Galven's pov and sex scene

She was beautiful, she laid down on top of me and pushed her exposed chest into me. Her breasts stood up perfectly and they had small pink nipples. She lifted the sheets and slid under them next to me. She slid her hands under my shirt and lifted it up and threw it off to the side. I grabbed her side and switched positions so I was on the top. I put my hand on one of her breast and stuck my hand down her underwear. I stuck one of my fingers into her womanhood. She let out a loud moan in reply. I slowly pulled it in and out and she moaned even deeper. She gently put her hand on mine and pulled my finger out. I leaned into kiss her as she unbuckled my pants and slid them off. I cupped Ahri's face and let my hands explore her body. "Your so soft." I hummed in her ear. I kissed her cheek and licked her neck. She purred in satisfaction.

I then moved my hand down her underwear and slid them down her legs. Working my way back up I left little kisses all the way up her body. I kicked my underwear off and continued to make out with her. I felt Ahri grab my member and line it up with her woman hood. I gave her a look that said _are you sure?_ She nodded in reply so I eased myself in. Not even halfway in she had a look of pain on her face. She started to scream in pain. Immediately I stopped and started to pull out. She looked me in the face and shook her head. "Just go slow." She tried to smile at me but I could tell it was full of pain. Sighing out loud I pushed deeper into her, God she was wet and so tight. I moaned lightly and I pulled out. I slowly slid back in trying to get fully inside her this time. She was crying in pain, her hands were gripping the sheets. It sucked to see her like this, I was so tempted to pull out but my body was telling me otherwise.

Ahri's pov

Galven was slowly going in and out trying to be as gentle as he could. He was moaning lightly, and I could tell he was trying his hardest to hold back. The pain was terrible but I started enjoy it. He bent forward and kissed me while putting one of his hands on my breast. His manhood looked weird to me, he slowly started to build a rhythm going faster and faster until he finally was fully inside me. The pain was gone at this point, it turned into pure pleasure. He slammed into me this time with a lot more force. A tingling started to build up in me and I was moaning loud. I was enjoying every second of it. He was going to fast at one point that the whole bed was shaking back and forth. We both screamed shouts of pleasure. I pushed against him harder, I started to moan so loud at this point I wouldn't have been surprised if people outside could've heard us. Galven had a look of pure pleasure on his face as he went faster and faster.

"A-Ahri I'm close…" He went faster and faster while putting of his hands on my sides trying to get a better angle. I felt the same as he rammed his impressive size harder and harder into me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and came. At the exact same time he did pouring his seed into me. He sighed loudly in satisfaction and pulled out of me. My body was still shaking from the immense pleasure. The waves of the orgasim were still rippling throughout my body.

Galven laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my body. "That was amazing." We both said at the exact same time. I giggled and he just smirked. He pulled me closer and he put both of his hands on my boobs. I just giggled some more and kissed his hand. I didn't really mind since he put his hands there, it just made me feel even more beautiful. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow." I could feel his member pressed up against the back of my thigh. He was blushing so he pulled away slightly but still had his hands on me. "I'm surprised you agreed to do this." I said trying to fill the silence.

"Well when you go topless in front of me it's kind of hard to say no." I just smirked "Shit." Galven sat up from the bed and face palmed himself.

"What?" I asked sitting up.

"I didn't wear a condom." Galven scolded himself.

I smiled and wrapped my tails and arms around him. "I'm not in heat so it's impossible for me to be pregnant." Galven sighed in relief. "Do you want children?"

He laid back down and looked at me. "Of course just not now, especially during a war." I nodded in agreement. I laid down on top of him putting my head in the crook of his neck. "Ahri I need to grab a piece of cloth." I gave him a curious look. "You kind of… Bled on me." I blushed and stood up from the bed.

"I'll grab something you just wait there." I gave him a wink and walked away naked. I could feel his eyes on my the whole way. I grabbed some toilet paper and laid back down on top of him. He took it from me and cleaned himself. I snuggled up to him and we fell asleep.

Ahri's pov and end of sex scene

I woke up the next morning with a throbbing pain in my pelvic regions. I was still laying on top of Galven naked, so when I moved I cringed in pain. He woke up from my movement and looked at me with curious eyes. "What's wrong?"

I put on the best smile I could and curled up to him more. "I'm just really damn sore." He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"I told you it would hurt." He said with a smirk. I just punched him lightly and gave him a deep kiss. "It's pretty nice when I have a hot naked fox to wrap up with at night."

"Really? I thought you disapprove of what we did last night." He just shook his head in reply. "We should probably get up huh?" I asked while pulling away from him. He just got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I heard someone knocking on the door so I put on some clothes opened the door. It was Katie with a skirt on, her blond hair was streaked down by her shoulder. _I guess looks run in the family._ Katie's appearance would've made any man's jaw drop.

"Oh sorry did I just wake you up?"

"No we were already up, come it." I opened the door fully so she could walk in. Katie went over and sat down on the couch. "Galven's in the shower, do you want anything to drink? We have coffee and tea."

"Some tea would be great." She said with a smile. I walked into the kitchen and made some tea for the both of us. I sat down with her and handed her some tea. "Oh my god." She said with a extremely wide smirk on her face. "You guys had sex last night didn't you?" I could've sworn my face felt like it was going to melt. "I can tell from the way you are walking and the blush on your cheeks."

I was stunned. "H-how can you tell from the way I walk?"

"When I had sex for the first time I walked the same way." She shrugged. "I'm just surprised that it was your first time for someone as pretty as you. Unless it wasn't your first time and he was aggressive." I couched out the tea in my mouth and looked at her.

"No he wasn't aggressive." Katie shrugged in reply and drank her tea. "How come you came over?"

"I was wondering when you and Galven left."

"Oh, we leave tomorrow morning." Galven suddenly walked down the stairs with only pants on. He didn't notice Katie and I as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some stuff to eat.

"How you feeling Galven?" Katie asked from the living room. Galven poked his head over the wall and looked at the both of us drinking tea. He grabbed a tea glass and walked up to me.

"Can I have some tea honey?" I blushed lightly and poured him some. He sat down in the couch chair and drank his tea.

"You never answered my question Galven."

"Huh? Oh a lot better than I was yesterday, where is mom?" He asked.

"She is still sleeping, she didn't get much sleep on the way here. She is probably awake now, wanna go see her?" Galven nodded so I took the tea and cleaned up the dishes. We locked the house then began walking to their apartments. Katie unlocked the door and we walked in. "Mom are you up?"

"Katie? Galven?" Kelly turned on the lights and walked over to them. "I made so-" Kelly suddenly made a gargle sound and fell over. She had a huge void spike that went straight through her heart.

Galven's pov

"NO!" I ran over to her and kneeled down by her side. "Mom? Mom!" I put my hand on her neck. There wasn't even a pulse. _No this cannot happen! This cannot fucking happen!_ "Katie bring mom to the hospital something in here did this to her." I pulled my attention away from my mom and ran around trying to find it. That's when I felt it. Three needles went into the side of my arm. I turned around and saw who it was, my mind went insane. It was Kha'zix. I was pissed, beyond pissed.

"Your time has c-" I ran towards him and lifted him by his neck. He seemed surprised, almost to the point of freaking out.

My tattoo glowed lightly and with all of my strength slammed the damn bug against the wall. The force was so strong he broke through it into the outside world. I wasn't even fucking close to done. I jumped down on top of the beast and lifted it up once more. I smashed him into the ground hard enough that it created a crater in the ground. **"You killed my mom!"** I ruthlessly punched the beast in the face. I wasn't holding back, the force was smashing Kha'zix face in. His face was bloody and my fists were bent the hell up. I had to take a moment to catch my breath, I looked up and saw people surrounded around me. Blood was

All over my face and arms. Kha'zix face looked like it was smashed to bits. I just couldn't take it anymore. I let go of the beast's neck and fell onto the ground. I had to let it out, I just had to. After 10 years of holding onto every tear I cupped my face and let it out. Every. Single. Tear.

 **HOLLY SHIT! this has to be my favorite chapter. (Not because of the smut) but the end for me was a perfect way to end the chapter. Please leave reviews! And tell me your thoughts on the last scene. I'll try to work on the next chapter as soon as possible. The offer for drawing a picture for Galven is still up.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Ahri help me pick her up!" Katie was crying as the lifted up the cold body of her mother. We ran as fast as we could, we could hear the endless pounding of Galven beating something as we left. I adjusted my grip on Kelly and looked around trying to find someone, anyone. Finally we found a guard posted on the street. "Ahri go ask him I'll hold my mom." Kelly wasn't heavy at all so it was pretty easy for one of them to pick her up. I ran up to the guard and pointed at Katie holing her mom.

"My boyfriends mom needs to go to the hospital right now! Can you help us get here there?" I pleaded. The guard didn't look like a nice person, I could just tell from the way he looked at me.

"I'm sorry ma'm I cannot leave my post." While saying that he just kept looking at my cleavage. _Men are fucking pigs_ I thought to myself. I kissed my hand and charmed him. He immediately stood up fully and looked me in the eyes.

"Help me and her carry that woman to the hospital." I said with a charming voice. He immediately agreed and ran over to Katie.

I walked over to help but Katie shook her head. "I need you to go check on my brother, I can bring my mom to the h-hospital." Katie was a wreck, her mom had no pulse and her brother was fighting something. Hesitantly I ran away from her trying to find Galven. I arrived at the apartments and there was a huge hole in the wall and a crowd of people surrounding something. I broke through the crowd and what I saw surprised me. Kha'zix was laying on the ground with his face smashed in, his chest area was ripped apart. Next to him was Galven, he had blood all over his body. He was laying on the ground, he had his hands on his face and was crying. People were muttering something as they just watched him. I broke from the crowd and sat down next him.

I looked around at the crowd and screamed "Screw off!" Half of them seemed to take the message and they walked away. I just ignored the rest and shook Galven lightly. I had no idea what to do. It's not like I ever had a boyfriend who's mom might of died. Hell I never have even had a boyfriend. Galven removed his hands from his face and stopped crying. He sat up and looked around. I wrapped my hands around him and leaned into him. Surprisingly he wrapped me into a really tight hug and put his head in the crook of my neck.

"Sorry." He muttered silently.

"Don't." I whisperd. "Let's go to the hospital, go see if your mom is alright." I put on my best smile and he nodded. He stood up and wiped his eyes again. His fist looked like it was broken to hell, his fingers were crooked and there was blood dripping from his hand that Ahri knew wasn't Kha'zix's. We walked silently to the hospital, I felt bad, he was an emotional wreck like his sister and there wasn't anything I could've done. We walked up to the hospital and walked into a room with Katie in it. She was sobbing loudly, there were two guys surrounding her. They said something quietly then walked away. She shook her head in disbelief and covered her mouth with her hand.

"D-did s-he make it?" Galven asked trying to hide his tears. Katie looked at her brother and shook her head. Galven just shook his head and walked out of the room. I had no idea what

I could've done, there mom just died and I was just standing there. I let out a couple tears and gave Katie a hug. She didn't return it, she just let all of the tears out.

Galven's pov

I walked outside of the hospital and sat down in the grass. I engulfed my face with my hands and tried to hold back a cry. _Why her? Couldn't the void spike hit me instead?_ I tried to find something to blame for her death when I knew in the inside it was nobody's fault. I stood up from the ground and looked around and saw a bar. _Might as well try to drink it away._ I walked into the bar and sat down. "Just give me your strongest beer." The bartender nodded and walked away. I took in my surroundings, there were a couple guys in the bar drinking. A man next to me had a huge scar that ran along his eyes, he had white hair and red eyes. Although his red eyes looked evil he had a smile on his lips as he daydreamed. He broke his daze and looked at me. He was about as strong looking as me and was a tiny bit shorter.

"Why are you here?" He asked with a friendly attitude. I snorted in acknowledgment and downed

my beer.

"Bartender can I get another beer?" I tapped my empty beer bottle on the table to get his attention. As the bartender got me another beer I faced the strange man. I put out my hand and said "My name is Galven."

He returned the handshake with a firm hand. "Zed, or the leader of the order of shadows." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What is the leader of the order of shadows doing in a bar drinking beer with a stranger?"

Zed laughed lightly. "Just wanted to get away for a little while. Why do you have a black sleeve over on arm." I pulled my sleeve off and he gave me a surprised look. "That's why your name sounded familiar, you're the gladiator God." I nodded and drank some more beer. "Why are you in a bar then?"

"Drinking away my sorrows. I have heard stories about you, how you're a ruthless killing machine and killed your own master." Zed's smile turned into a dark look.

"I never killed mymaster, hell I never even evaded my masters temple. One of students killed him in his sleep, Shen thought I did it. Rumor got spread around and eventually people made up that the order of shadows attacked him." Zed said while staring blankly at the wall.

I honestly didn't care what happened. "If people are spreading rumors about you then why did you agree to help Ionia in the war?"

"Because I want to prove it wasn't me who killed my master."

I nodded in understandment and leaned farther back in my chair. "Kind of crazy that they got the dark sovereign to fight for them." Zed blushed the slightest and itched his stubble. "Anyway I better go, my girlfriend is probably worried. It was nice meeting you." I left enough money for my drinks and his and left the bar. I could see Ahri sitting in front of the hospital just watching the clouds. I sat down next to her and look up at the clouds.

"Your an idiot Galven. Your mom just died and your sister is a emotional wreck and you just go and drink in a bar." Ahri had a pissed off look on her face.

"I know…"

"I mean… I mean like…" Ahri was all choked up, she let out a crying sigh and jumped into my arms. I embraced her, letting her cry into my shoulder. "I'm sorry about your mother Galven."

"Me too." We stayed there, waiting for something to happen. "Where is Katie?"

"I-I don't know." Ahri said. The sun was just starting to go down. "Can we just go home?" I nodded, I stood up and Ahri and I started walking back to the house. She was walking funny so I gave her a weird look. "I'm really damn sore from last night." The memories of last night flashed through my mind. I blushed and let a small smile go on my face.

"Did they say anything about a funeral for her?" I asked as we walked.

"Yeah they are having a funeral in a couple days, but we are leaving tomorrow right?." I nodded. It was a quiet walk home, we were just trying are best to ignore the loss of my mother. I honestly couldn't cry about it anymore, it wasn't that I was over my mother's death but I knew I just couldn't cry about it. Even more so with Ahri, I could tell she was trying to hide her tears, every once in awhile as we walked she would wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her sweat shirt. "Galven are you mad at me." I immediately stopped walking. I faced her and cupped her face.

"Why would I be? You never did anything." She looked down at the ground and leaned into me.

"I don't know… You just- seem mad at me." I frowned. The reason why she was crying was because she thought I was mad at her, not because of my mom's death.

"Honey I would never be mad at you for something like that. Let's just go home, get something to eat then go to bed." I tried to cheer her up. She gave me a light smile and hugged me. "I love you Ahri."

"I love you too." I kissed the top of her forehead and we started walking back to the house. I unlocked the door and we immediately went into the kitchen. "I can make is something to eat." I nodded and she began cooking something up. I sat at the kitchen table just watching her cook. _God she is pretty._ She truly was, her tails flourished behind her as she walked around the kitchen. My eyes were glued to her body as she cooked, I knew she could tell cause she swayed her body as she walked. After a while she put a pot of noodles and a dark red sauce with meat on it. "It's like spaghetti but it's spicy and a stronger taste." Ahri sat across from me and we ate silently. The food was extremely good, I enjoyed every bite. Ahri stood up from the table and took my plate. "I'm tired." She said while yawning. I agreed with her and went upstairs to bed. Soon after Ahri came into the bedroom and started getting ready. I felt her warm naked body pressed against me when she laid In the bed.

"Ahri I don't think now is the time."

"I know, it's just that his morning you liked it when you slept with me naked." She gave me a smirk. I pulled her close and we both fell asleep under each other's arms.

Ahris POV

I woke up the next morning with my body wrapped around Galven. I pulled away from him and got in the shower. The warm water felt amazing, I stopped the shower and walked back into the bedroom and started getting dressed. After I was dressed I looked at galven, he was just watching me get dressed. I gave him a frown and he smiled. "Sure you can sleep with me naked but you give me a frown when I watched you get dressed." I just laughed lightly and threw a shirt at him.

"Come on get up you lazy bum." We both laughed as he stood up from the bed. He went into the shower and started to take a shower. I laid down on the bed and started reading a book. Soon after Galven came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Come on, drop the towel big guy." He just smiled at me.

"I never agreed to this."

I got up to a sitting position. "You agreed to this when you saw me getting ready, now drop the towel handsome." He sighed quietly then dropped the towel to expose his body to me. whistled with satisfaction and he just blushed even deeper. He quickly put some boxers on. I still had a great view of his muscular body.

"Why are you still staring at me?" I got up from my sitting position and traced my finger over his chest.

"Cause you're pretty hot." He smiled again. He threw on a shirt and some pants and we left to the capital. I could tell as we walked to the capital galven was trying to not think about his mother.

"How's the cut on your arm?" he asked me trying to fill the silence.

"It's a lot better, It doesn't hurt nearly as much. Shouldn't we say goodbye to Katie before we leave? We are passing her apartment right now."

"I was planning on it." We knocked on her door and she came out with pajamas on. She had a sad and drowsy look on her face. No words were said, galven just embraced his sister in a hug. She pulled away from her brother and gave me a hug.

"Please be safe, you're all that I have left." she was crying again trying to hold herself together. Galven nodded a yes and we left her house. I could tell inside galven was having trouble with leaving his sister. Later that afternoon we left the ionia on a ship to Demacia.

"My lore Vel'koz, Your assassin kha'zix didn't make it back."

"I see… We have another choice to kill the Gladiator God."

"If I may ask sir, who?" the voidling asked.

"We are going to have to kill the Gladiator God with a different god, We are going to have to hire Illaoi."

"Why don't you just kill him yourself?"

Vel'koz looked down at the small voidling. "Why would I go into a mortal realm and risk the chance of dieing through a portal when I can send someone else to do it. If Illaoi doesnt agree force her."

 **Another chapter is done and early to! Anyway in the next few chapters are going to be really crazy. Please leave reviews on what you thought of the chapter.**

 **See you guys next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the review Dark Blue Wing! The minute after I read it inspired me to continue on the next chapter. If you any of you guys are really good at drawing pm me.**

 **Clash Of Gods Part One**

The creaking of the boat was all I could hear. Ahri and I were in a private rooms with a bed. She was laying her head on top of my chest, sleeping silently. God she was cute, her ears would twitch every once in awhile she slept. I couldn't sleep though, the loss of my mother was still tormenting my mind. It made it worse to when my sister was still in Ionia without any protection. The anxiety was building up in me, but just the presence of Ahri helped a lot. "Something wrong?" Ahri surprised me. She was looking up at me with her cute golden eyes.

"Just worried about my sister." Ahri snuggled closer to me and wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm sure she is fine, come on Galven don't worry about her."

"I know, it's just hard not to. Do you know how long it will be until we are off this ship?" I asked trying to change subjects.

"Tomorrow morning." I nodded with satisfaction and closed my eyes.

"Let's go to bed."

"You want me to kill the Gladiator God? Not possible he is too strong." Illoia said as she looked at Malzahar. "He would kill me before I would even have the chance."

"Illoia he has not discovered his true strength yet. You could crush him, and the void is willing to grant you a reward." Illoai suddenly slammed the ground with her gauntlet.

"Malzahar do you know how strong this man is?" Malzahar shook his head. "If he gets to the point of his full strength he could destroy this planet! There is no way in hell I would ever fight him. Now end of discussion. I have things to tend to."

Malzahar wasn't happy. "Fine I didn't want to do this." He put visions of the void in Illoai's head. She fell on her knees groaning in pain, the void was corrupting her body.

"Malzahar stop this instant!" She screamed in pain. The tentacles around her buckled against each other, as if trying to fight back from something. The green tint that was glowing off of them started to turn a dark purple, the long lines that ran along them turned purple too. Illoai's body was turning purple, the void corrupting her mind. Finally she got up from the ground and looked at Malzahar. "What are your wishes master?"

"Hunt down the Gladiator God and kill him."

Ahri and I walked off of the ship into the glistening city of Demacia. Ahri nor I have never even seen a picture of it, the streets were crowded with people who were selling goods and having a fun time. We had a guide named Claire who seemed to piss of Ahri every time she looked at me. _Is Ahri jealous?_

"We have to hurry or we are going to be late for the meeting." Claire ran ahead of us into a tall building. We walked into this claustrophobic box that had a panel of buttons on it. She quickly pushed one and the box made a weird sound and moved.

"Woah what the fuck is going on?" I asked while walking around in the box trying to find a way out. Claire was laughing at me.

"It's a elevator silly, it goes up and down." She giggled at me, I blushed lightly and returned next to Ahri's side. Ahri gave Claire a cold look and nudged closer to me. The elevator dinged loudly and the door opened. We walked down the hallway for a while until we reached a door. "Ok so this is the meeting for you to, I will come get you when you're done." She walked away leaving Ahri and I in front of the door. I opened the door and immediately could feel several eyes on Ahri and I. We closed the door and looked around, there was men and woman who looked to be wearing several different things.

A man who looked like a summoner walked into the middle of the room and pulled down his hood, he had black hair and brown eyes. "My apologies champions but the last two have finally arrived." He looked at Ahri and I as he said that. "We have gathered all of the Ionian and Demacian champions here for a meeting. As the war as you know it just started and every single city state is sticking up troops and supplies. We need all of the champions that we can get to help us, I will assign each and everyone of you to a position. You will all get paid if that's what you're here for. Now I am one of the several summoners who survived the institute of war attack so the other summoners will walk around and talk to you." Summoners started walking around the room questioning the champions one by one. Finally a summoner came over too me and started asking questions. Once that was over the main summoner walked into the middle of the room once more. "I will now begin naming off the champions who arrived today. And apologies for the meeting room we are in, we had to use an area like this to keep away from and spies. The first champion who will be leading the north sector of the Demacian army will be Jarvan Lightshield the fourth. Also known as the prince of Demacia." Before the prince could walk to the middle of the room a man with long brown hair that was in a ponytail spoke out.

"Why are you making champions of the league commanders of army's?" He asked with a deep voice. The lead summoner sighed loudly and looked at the ponytailed man.

"We are not just making any champions leaders of army's. We are making leaders of army's leaders of army's. Now the leader of the east sector will be Xin Zhao. Leader of the west sector will be Demaica's Army corporate Coltan Drew. And at last Galio who guards the gates will be the leader of the south sector who guards the area around Demacia. The rest of you Demacian champions will be in the army's or assassins, keep in mind Demacia has never used assassins before so it's going to be different. Now the Ionian army is going to be the main quadrant that goes straight to shurima which is where the portal of the void broke through. Ionia has already got army leaders so most of you will have different jobs. Soraka you will be working with the medics, Shen, Akali and Kennen will be doing surgery and support. Zed and Syndra will be talked to privately about their job, to sum it up they expose the portal so we can destroy it. The only way to destroy this portal is with excessive power, which heimerdinger has made a power sucking bomb for. Keep in mind this war… It won't be over in a matter of weeks, the voids army's are massive and have grouped up." Silence filled the room and everyone looked around trying to find something.

"What about Vel'koz?" A woman with dark grey asked.

"If he comes out of the void in which he will if we get close enough to the portal we have no one to take him on except for the Gladiator God. He is the only one who wields enough power to destroy him. Galven and his wife Ahri will be going straight into battle with Demacias North sector." I almost almost spit water out of my mouth when he said she was my wife. Everyone was looking at me but I didn't care. "Summoners will come to everyone and tell you which army you will be going with. We leave tomorrow at sunrise." The summoner walked away from the center and everyone started talking. Ahri stood next to me and smiled.

"Wife huh?" I blushed and face palmed myself.

"I have no idea how he got that." Suddenly the prince of Demacia and a woman with red hair walked up to Ahri and I.

He put out his hand and I shook it. "Greetings Galven, and you are Ahri his wife?"

"She isn't my wife."

"Oh" the prince seemed taken back by this, he looked from Ahri to I. "Well anyway I am Jarvan lightShield the fourth and this is my guard Shyvana. It is an honor to be heading into battle with the Gladiator God."

"Thank you, it is also an honor to be going into with the Prince of Demacia. My girlfriend and I will help you the best I can." I said trying to be formal.

The prince nodded and walked away with his guard. I turned back to Ahri and just shrugged. After a couple summoners talked to us about what we were going to be doing Zed approached us. He pulled off his mask and shook my hand. "Do you know him?" Ahri asked me, only loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah I met him in a bar back in Ionia, Zed this is Ahri, Ahri this is Zed. He shook Ahri's hand and looked around. "Who are you looking for?"

"My girlfriend…" Ahri's ears perked up, relationships always excited her.

"Who is she?" Ahri blurted from behind me, she backed away slightly and hid behind my shoulder with a huge blush on her face.

Zed laughed lightly. "Her name is Syndra." I gave him a surprised look. "She is a really good person, not like what they say she is. Anyway I have to go find her." he walked away from me and Ahri, leaving us alone once again. Champions started leaving the room so Ahri and I went out to discover the city of Demacia.

"How did they say the army is going to be traveling?" Ahri asked behind me as we walked into a restaurant.

"On foot, the summoner I talked to said that it would've been too expensive for them to do otherwise." We sat down and ordered our food.

"Never thought I would ever be going to war." Ahri said as she nibbled on some crackers, she was clearly stressed out. I reached out my hand across the table and grabbed hers.

"We will make through, I promise." I gave her a reassuring smile, she smiled back, and wrapped her tails around her. That's when I felt it. A strange feeling binded around my hand, something was coming, something strong. I stood up from the table and ran outside, the power was insane, almost to the point that it was hurting my hand.

"Galven!" Ahri screamed as she chased me. We could see the city directly ahead of us which meant we were on the outskirts of the city. Most of the champions had left this part of town to get prepared for war. I saw the power, it was a huge woman who had purple marks all over her body.

"Ahh there you are Gladiator God!" She shouted at me. There were purple tentacles all around the area swaying back and forth. She jumped down from the building and stood directly next to me. "Let us see how strong the real Gladiator God actually is." She raised her gauntlet and struck me across the face. The force knocked me of my feet into the ground. "Really! This is it! I was expecting a good fight, you're a puny weakling! I will end you now!" She raised her gauntlet once more and struck me harder this time, pounding me deeper into the ground. "When I was a kid the gladiator God was fierce and a killing machine, but look at you! You are nothing." Right before she struck me memory's of random events flashed through my mind, none of them were mine. Every single memory of the previous Gladiator God passed through my mind. I raised my hand and grabbed her gauntlet as it came crashing down on me. She had a astonished look on her face, I slowly bent the metal inwards, the medal dug into her skin. She screamed in pain and backed off. She tried to throw throw another punch but I grabbed it.

" **YOU ARE A FALSE GOD!** " A voice said in me that wasn't mine, I didn't care I used my strength and landed a punch across her face. My arm was glowing, the tattoo was shining brightly. I picked her up and chucked her into a wall with inhuman strength. She struck the wall so hard it cracked deeply. Just as I was about to slam her head against the ground a tentacle struck me making me scream in pain. Just as I got up the woman ran over to me and slammed her gauntlet on me, I blocked it with my tattooed arm. The blow would of decapitated any man's arm but the power I was using was insane. She kept striking her gauntlet on my arm trying to do something, anything. Back when I was in Ionia I wouldn't have been able to do even half of the power I was using, but something was keeping me going. Ahri snuck around the woman and struck tons of magic into her back. The purple woman took her attention off of me and struck Ahri across the face.

 _No you fucking don't._ I kneed her in the chest so she hunched down, I grabbed her head and slammed it endlessly into the ground. Her face was all bloody, I lifted her head up let put my hand on her back. I released half of my energy through my tattoo which sent her flying. I ran to Ahri and helped get her up. "Galven l-look out!" I felt a searing pain as one of the tentacles cut a long lash along my back. I groaned loudly in pain trying to block it out. I stood up with blood dripping all along my back.

"Ahri get out of here."

"But Ga-"

"GO!" Hesitated then ran away. The woman got up and was standing right In front of me, blood was dripping down both of are tired bodies. I looked her in the eye and a image of her name flashed through my mind. "Illoia."

 **Well that's it for the chapter guys! Please leave reviews they help a lot and pm me if you are good at drawing!**

 **See you guys next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the reviews! And no that was a mistake I didn't mean to spell her name wrong XD. Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

 **Clash Of God Part 2**

There were pools of blood as Galven's and that mysterious void woman fought, one by one they would trade blows. The purple woman began getting tired but Galven wasn't even sweating. I was worried about him, beyond worried. He had cuts and lashes all along his body but he didn't care. The woman though looked worse, her head was all banged up from him smashing it into the ground. Galven rushed at her once more, he managed to knock her off of her feet and deliver blows to her side. Then came the best part that scared the shit out of me, she blocked Galven's attack and slammed her gauntlet into the side of his head. He fell to the ground, from my point of view I wasn't able to see if he was conscious. Right before I launched over there to save him Galven jumped up from the ground, he knees her hard in the face making a crack that I could hear. She fell on the ground like a knocked out doll. Without any hesitation Galven slammed his foot on her chest and snapped her neck. The tentacles that were surrounding us started shriveling away into the ground. One near Galven started to stir but then it lashed out at him, he moved right away and he seemed to be fine. I just freaked out. He was standing with his hand cleanly cut off by the tentacle. It was practically squirting out blood. He looked down at his decapitated hand and fell over unconscious.

"Galven!" I screamed and ran to his side, he was knocked out from blood loss. I was crying, I could feel tears running down my cheeks. _No no no_ I stood up and ran, I spirt rushed just trying to find someone, anyone who could help me. I thought back to the meeting, _there must be some champions around._ I turned the corner and saw a bunch of Demacian guards. _Oh thank god!_ I ran over to the them and saw who was in the middle, it was the prince of Demacia of who I met earlier. Everyone was trying to talk to him but he silenced them.

"Can I help you?"

"G-g-gal-v-"

"Speak up woman! We don't have all day." A guard said.

"G-Galven! He got into a fight with some woman, she used these tentacles to fight, she won but she cut off his hand! He needs help!" I pleaded. The prince had a frown on his face while taking in the information.

"Where is he?"

"Just down there." I pointed in the direction.

"Alright Shyvana go grab him and find Soraka, my guards and I will go back and scout out the area. Now!" Shyvana disappeared somewhere then randomly a huge dragon appeared overhead and scooped Galven up. "Guard grab his hand, they still might be able to reattach it." With a gross look on his face the guard reached down and put it in a piece of cloth. "Alright follow Shyvana, she knows where Soraka is, we have to go as fast as possible!" The men on the horses started running to follow the dragon. One let me get on before they left.

Galven's POV

My vision was black and blurry, I felt something huge pick me up. I regained my eyesight and felt immense pain all around my body mainly on the left arm. He I jumped in surprise when I saw there was no hand. _What the fuck? I'm to tired for this…_ everything went black.

Ahri's POV 

We brought Galven to this strange looking woman who had a horn on her head, she shoved everyone out of the room except for me and began working on him. "Can you save him?" I asked anxiously.

She sighed loudly and leaned against the wall. "I can heal his wounds without a problem and attach his hand back. But he has lost a life threatening amount of blood. Is your blood type A negative?"

"I have no clue what my blood type is." I said trying not to cry.

"I'll just run a quick blood test." She pricked my finger and scanned it. "Your a universal donor, Terry! Come and start transferring blood out of her, I have some wounds to go heal." Soraka ran away back to Galven. A small man with glasses came up to me and rubbed my arm with an alcohol wipe, then he stuck a needle into a vein in my arm and started to drain blood out of my body. He hooked the line up to Galven's arm and soon my blood started pumping into his body. After about twenty minutes Soraka came out of the Galven's room.

"He is all healed up, I managed to reattach his hand. He should wake up anytime now. I rushed past her and sat down next to Galven. He was laying down on the bed with bandages all over his body.

"God you're an idiot." I muttered to myself. He stirred slightly then turned on his side.

"That's not nice to call people." He said quietly. I hugged him happily, "C-carful." He grunted in pain. I sat down next to him and held his hand for a while in silence. "Come here." He lifted the covers of the bed.

"Won't it hurt?"

"I can take a little pain." He said with a smirk. I slid under the covers with him and he wrapped his arms around me. I faced him and we just stared into each other's eyes. He brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me.

"Can I see your hand?" I asked with a blush on my face. He lifted his left hand to me and it was wrapped in cloth. "What does it look like underneath?"

"It's really red, she said it was going to leave a scar around my hand."

"That's alright, I think scars are sexy." I gave him a seductive smile and shoved my head into his chest. He pulled me closer and I fell asleep under his arms.

I woke up in the morning with Galven itching my ear. The feeling was irresistible, I purred loudly making me blush. He just smiled and stood up from the bed. "Galven how are you standing already?" I stood up from the bed and ran over to him to see if I could help him walk.

"No, Soraka told me the healing would work over night so I should be able to take the bandages off now." I followed him and the bathroom and watched carefully as he pulled of his bandages, his back was littered with scars from everything he had been through. He took off the bandage on his hand and it had a ring scar that ran along his wrist. "I feel nasty, I'm gonna take a shower."

I cut him off from the shower and leaned on him slightly. "Mind if I join you." He thought it over for a minute. "It wasn't a question." He nodded and we both got into the small shower naked. Nothing happened the whole time we showered, Galven just snuck looks at me and he was obviously aroused. I got out of the shower first and wrapped a towel around my body. He came out of the bathroom with some clothes on. After we got dressed we thanked Soraka and went out to find the north army sector. The train ride to see location was a quite one, neither Galven nor I had much to say to one another. The train halted to a stop and we got off it, ahead of us laid a huge area full of tents and soldiers doing stuff. That woman named Claire was waiting for us to get off of the train. As Claire showed us around the army camp she practically was stuck Galven's side, and when I asked a question she would ignore them most of the time. Galven didn't even notice she was hitting on him, he was just oblivious and walked along with her. I managed to squeeze myself into the middle of them, I grabbed Galven's right arm and wrapped it around my waist, trying to tell Claire he was mine. She just seemed to ignore it and move along.

"This will be where Galven is staying, and Ahri here is your room." She pointed to two separate rooms. I was a pissed to say the least, she was trying to put me in a different room.

"No Ahri and I share a room." Galven said as he walked inside of his. Claire was surprised she looked from me to Galven then backed to me.

"O-oh well then, have a good time." She quickly ran out of the room and left me and Galven to ourselves.

"Ok so we have one last meeting before the army camp moves, we are supposed to go to the main tent. So we have a few hours to spare, what do you want to do?" He asked while throwing his bag on the bed. "We haven't eaten anything since yesterday." I just realized how hungry I was after he said that. "Want to do that?" I nodded and we left our tent to the mess hall. We ate some delicious food and walked around the army camp until we went to the meeting. The meeting had about thirteen people, Galven, me, Jarvan, Shyvana, Zed, Syndra, Lee sin, Luxanna, A man named Yasuo, and three summoners. They talked to each champion about the battle plans and how we would help out one another. Because Galven is so important and I am his "wife" I got assigned as his bodyguard, when really I know it's most likely going to be the other way around. Luxanna was going to be a support, Zed and Syndra were going to help Galven and I. Yasuo was doing his own thing because one of the agreements for him to help the army he was going to hunt down someone and help. Jarvan and Shyvana would lead the sector, and Lee Sin would train new people to the army In ionia.

"Ahri is not my wife summoner." Galven said while leaning on the wall. Galven was a lot taller than the summoner so in comparison he looked like an ant.

"Well then we can change her duty." The summoner said as he looked from me to Galven.

"No, she is my girlfriend now my wife. I just wanted to clear that up. I want Ahri to come with me anyway."

"Very well, half of the north sector shall depart tomorrow. That means Syndra, Galven, Zed, Ahri, Luxanna, and Yasuo. You champions will be leading a group of assassins to take out the man who is opening the portals. Malzahar, the prophet of the void. Kill him on sight, we have no other way of controlling him, Shadow isles will get in the way. Any shadow isles champion you have to weaken then let Galven kill them. He is the only one who has enough power to rip them from their shallow body. Understood? Alright you can go back to your tents. Some of you don't have the right clothes for this war so we made some for you, it has already been delivered to your room. We will see you tomorrow morning before you leave." Finally he was done so me and Galven went back to our tent and found two sets of armor on the table.

"How do they know are sizes?" Galven asked as he fiddled with the armor.

"They probably just guested. I'm going to go try it in on."

Galven's POV

Ahri ran into the bathroom happily and started putting her armor on, I was tired and laid down on the bed just staring at the Ceiling. Ahri came out of the bathroom with her new armor on, she had long purple leggings with dark pink braces around them, a white shirt that hugged her curves perfectly, metal braces that ran along her chest that curved into her cleavage. She wore thin dark pink steel sleeves that ran along her arms and a crown that made her face look pretty. "How do I look?" I was just taking in her image.

"H-hot." She just fell on the bed I laughter, thought the truth was she looked absolutely stunning. "Damn Ahri even in armor you manage to pull it off." She stood up and smiled at me with a blush on her face.

"Alright handsome you go put on your outfit." She said with a smile, she grabbed my armor and pushed me into the bathroom with her.

"Your staying In here with me?" I asked as I took my shirt off.

"I want to help you." She grabbed the light armor and lined it up with my torso. "Alright put it on." I complied and slung the light armor over my head, it wasn't anything special, just a really dark blue chest plate with thin metal sheets in the inside protecting me. The sleeves were slender and ran along my arms with white lines running down then, it was custom fit to show my tattoo through it. "It doesn't come with any pants." Ahri backed up and took in my view. "Looks nice on you."

"I think yours looks better." She smiled lightly and planted a kiss on his lips. I hesitantly put his hands on my waist and leaned forward, leaving kisses up my neck. Everything about the war just left my mind, Ahri jumped into my arms while gripping my head kissing me back. She put her hands under my shirt, feeling my toned stomach. I kicked the bathroom door open and I ran into the bedroom with her in my arms. She already started pulling my shirt off, I laid her down on the bed and hovered over her. I grabbed Ahri's hair with my hand and kissed her deeply. I just laid on top of her, kissing her neck. I could tell Ahri was getting impatient because she started taking her clothes off. I agreed and stood up from the bed, I quickly slung my belt off my waist and dropped my pants. Ahri was already in her bra and panties, just from looking at her made me get aroused. I jumped on top of her and began kissing down her body, she was moaning and stirring.

"You're so fucking soft." I said as I traced my hands up and down her body. She was so curvy and she always had that cute innocent look on her face. I grabbed her lacy panties and ran them down her long slender legs, I ran up hands up the insides of her legs until they were on her waist. Her womanhood was shaved, it looked like a little slit in her skin. I left the smallest kiss on the base, she gasped in surprise. I worked myself back up and ran my hands in back of her and unhooked her bra. I pulled her bra off and threw it across the room, she leaned forward into sitting position and pulled my underwear off. Finally we were both naked, Ahri jumped of the bed and made me lay down. I complied and laid down, she faced towards me and sat down on my lower stomach, almost on my member. I grabbed her side and we resumed our make out session. I grabbed one of Ahri's breasts in one hand and massaged it, she moaned in reply. I could feel her wetness on my lower stomach, she sat up once more and grabbed my member. She had an anxious look on her face."Hey Ahri." I said, she pulled her Beautiful golden eyes away from the ground and looked at me. "We don't have to do this, I love you either way."

She gave me and anxious smile and rubbed her eyes. "I know I want to, I just haven't had the best experience." I raised my eyebrow at her. "N-no no no! You're not bad at it, it just hurts like hell." I just smiled and pulled her body off of mine. She wrapped up to me in a cuddle and I pulled the covers over us.

"We can wait." I said with a smile. She smiled anxiously and put her head on my chest.

"No, just give me a few moments. Then we can continue."

"Honey, you can take all the time you need."

 **Yay another chapter done! Ahri's armor is her challenger skin, but she has different colors hair in this. Please leave your reviews. Tell me how I did with the chapter, I might take a break from the story and focus on my other one for a week or two. I made Ahri anxious about this time of sex because last time it hurt like hell before, anyway on a side note I am, without a doubt buying Battlefield 1. Looks like a great game, the trailer gave me goosebumps XD. If you have any ideas for the future of Legend of a god please share them with me! Thank you for the reviews people! I got 3 in one chapter which is a record for this story. We are about at 7,000 views, anyway if you have any questions ask!**

 **See you guys next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

I was in the wide open desert, it was night time. Bodies of humans where everywhere, dark purple craters where in the ground and blood of humans and void creatures was everywhere. In the clearing ahead of me I could see a huge creature, he had tentacles like Illoai except they were attached to his body. He had a huge eyes in the center of his body, he was watching me. It was just us two on the quiet battle field. "You're stronger than I thought Gladiator God. You killed one of the voids assassins and killed a god, you are the biggest problem I have to deal with." Silence followed as I stared him down.

"Why? Why does the void want to take over Runeterra? What's the point?" I asked him while trying to remain calm. Vel'koz seemed to think it over for a minute.

"The last war that the void had against Runeterra we lost, and the old Gladiator God sealed up the portal through the two realms. The whole time we were in the void our hatred grew even stronger, finally I found a way to open the portal. The minute it was open we started coming into the runeterra. Looking for vengeance. You have little to no chance anymore of winning this war."

"How is that?"

"Because Gladiator God, everyone in noxus is already dead." Right after he said that he shot a beam straight into me. That's when I woke up. I shot straight up from the bed into a sitting position. Unfortunately Ahri's naked body was on top of me so she freaked out to. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get my mind out of my dream.

"Galven what's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It was just a bad dream Ahri, nothing to worry about."

She didn't seem to believe me, but she seemed tired so she curled back up to me. I put my arm around her waist and slowly scratched her side. M"Galven I'm sorry that I couldn't… Pleasure you last night." _Is that what she thought?_ I laid on my side facing her face to face and kissed her.

"Ahri don't worry about that, if it hurts then we won't do it."

"No Galven you don't get it, I'm not anxious about doing it right now." Ahri said as she sat up from the bed. "Galven want time is it?" I grabbed a clock from my bag that was on the ground and showed it to her. **3:37 am.** She cuddled closer to me and layed her head on my chest. "Do you want to have sex right now?" I thought about it for a moment.

"No we should just go to bed, I love you Ahri." I said while inhaling her sweet scent.

"I love you too." The naked fox restated in my arms as we fell asleep.

After Ahri and I woke up we each took showers and got dressed in are armor, I didn't like how much Ahri's armor showed off but it seemed pretty strong. Most of the troops in the army camp were packing up their belongings, and some were saying goodbye to their family's. We were only a couple footsteps outside of the tent and men were already giving Ahri looks. I tried my best to ignore it, I grabbed her hand trying to scare all of the horny soldiers off. We made it to the main tent and sat around, the prince was in the middle with this bony armor. His guard Shyvana was wearing a reddish armor that didn't seem very protective, Zed wore his armor that he wore when I met him, The dark sovereign wore a rather revealing outfit that showed off her body. Yasuo wore the same outfit that he wore last time, and Luxanna wore a shiny metal armor. Lee sin already left back to Ionia so we were it for the north sector.

"The soldiers have packet up their gear and they are ready to move out. Summoners are gathering all of the troops in front of the camp, he there in ten minutes sharp." Jarvan announced to all of us. All of the champions except for Ahri and I walked to the front of the camp.

"You ready to leave?" I asked, she had the slightest amount of worry in her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm just a little anxious." I put my arm around her neck and pulled her in, she just returned the hug and stayed there. "It's the worst time for us to go to war." Ahri said with a sniffle.

"Why honey?"

"Because I'm starting to go into heat, it's late spring so now is around the time." The thought of my girlfriend going into heat instead of a period just seemed weird to me. "It's bad because it screws up my senses and makes me act different, I guess you could say it makes me horny." I almost laughed, but I knew she would have been pissed at me if I did.

"If it makes you horny and this isn't your first time then how were you a virgin?" I asked in the most soft voice.

"I don't know, I guess I was just waiting for the right guy. The two reasons I became a human is because one I get to do a lot more fun stuff. And two when you are a fox you don't get to be with your children long, and when you're a human you are more interactive with your children." It kind of surprised me, I had no clue Ahri wanted children that bad, most of the time when guys would here there loved one say this they would avoid it or run away. But honestly I didn't mine talking about it. "Sorry Galven I know we haven't even known each other for two months and I am already talking about children." Ahri let out a nervous laugh trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Ahri don't worry about it, we can talk about kids when the time comes, come on let's get to the sector or we are going to be late." Ahri nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder. Ahri and I broke our way through all of the soldiers and walked to the front where all of the champions where. Jarvan clicked his axe against his armor loudly three times, all of the troops stopped talking and looked at us. Jarvan faced away from the men and began walking away, soon enough the army followed. Foot by foot, we walked for hours in the 70 degree weather, which didn't seem like much but our armor made are body's sweat like crazy. Just as the sun was about to set Jarvan halted all of the men and we stood still.

"Lieutenant Erin I want you to get a group of men and scout about five to ten miles ahead of us." The prince whispered to his Lieutenant, the Lieutenant nodded and ran away from him, Jarvan then faces everyone. "Alright men set up camp, also set up the tents for the Champions." Jarvan then broke away from the group and began talking to his body guard. Ahri gently tugged on my sleeve.

"Hmm?"

"Galven I wanna show you something I saw on are way here, it's like half a mile away." Ahri said with a pleading smile. It was hard to say no to her cute face so I gave in.

"Fine, but let me tell them that we will be right back." Ahri nodded with approval so I told Zed so Ahri and I took off into the woods. She was holding my hand as we walked along the trees, that's when I saw it, it looked like something you would've heard in a story. It was a tall waterfall that dropped down into a very large pool of water that was traveling into the inside of a cave. I could feel water must spraying lightly on my face.

"Ahri how did you know this was here?" I asked, I was astonished. The view was absolutely stunning.

"I could hear it." Ahri said with a smirk as she pointed at her fox ears. Ahri once again grabbed my arm and lead me down to the shore of the river. She let go of my hand and say down, she slowly pulled her shoes off and dipped her feet in. She threw her crown on the ground and traced her hands threw her hair. "Come on big guy, sit down." Ahri said as she patted the ground next to her. I complied and sat down next to her, I took my shoes off and dipped my feet into the cold water. I wrapped my arm around my love and pulled her close, soon I felt her tails curl around her and I. The sun was setting into the waterfall which made the water glimmer a orange color. "Wanna know what gets annoying?"

"What gets annoying?" I asked with a smile, Ahri was good at bringing up weird topics.

"This hair." She said as she pulled it out of her eyes. "Don't girls think this gets annoying? The only reason I have it so long is because someone told me guys like it long."

"Some guys do, and I am one of those guys." I traced my hand along her hair, it was so soft and long.

"So you wouldn't like it if I cut it short?" She asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't be happy about it but hey you do you." I said trying to keep her content.

"No I'm just joking Galven!" She said with a laugh. "I think it looks ugly."

"I mean come on it's not that bad."

"Ok then I'll just shave my head bald-"

"No no no, that's not what I meant!" I said laughing loudly. We were both dying of laughter. Once we were both done laughing she looked up at me nervously. I knew she wanted to ask me something just because of the look on her face.

"Galven… I have two questions. First is what is a blowjob? I heard one of the soldiers asking me for one." I was confused to, it sounded like some sort of sexual term but I had no idea.

"No clue. Maybe Syndra would know, you and her had quite the conversation on our way here." She immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

"Galven we were just talking about guys! That's all!" She said defensively.

"I don't know Ahri, I heard other wise." I said with a huge grin.

"I can't believe you heard us…" She muttered. "Anyway Galven I have one more question, can I see you arm…?" She was still blushing as she pointed at my tattoo.

"No." She had a look of astonishment, I just laughed lightly and pulled my sleeve off. "Here." She grabbed my forearm and traced the tattoo with her hand.

Ahri's POV 

His tattoo was weird, his skin was slightly rough except for the skin surrounding the tattoo, it was soft like a cloth. The tattoo didn't necessarily look like a regular tattoo, it felt like a thick paint was on top of his skin, it was so weird it was almost like you could peel it off. I took my hand off of it and traced the soft skin around it. "It's I weird." I said.

"I never understood why the skin around It is soft, maybe it has something to do with the heat it creates but I'm not sure." He pulled his arm away from me and pulled the sleeve back on. "It's starting to get dark out, we should probably go back." Galven and I put our socks and shoes on and begin walking back to the camp. The walk back was quite, him and I just followed the path of trees and finally ended up at the camp. Fires and tents were already posted up, it lighted up the large field. Out of the corner of my eye I saw dark purple orbs flying at a figure, Zed and Syndra were out in the open field fighting each other. I quickly ran over there to see the fight unfold, it looked like they were training because Zed had shadows around Syndra that could've easily killed her. After a while of them fighting back and forth Zed appeared behind her and held a blade behind her throat.

"The unseen blade, is the deadliest." He said in a deep voice. Syndra just laughed and pushed him off of her. When I talked to Syndra she talked about a man that she liked, _maybe it was Zed?_ A bright idea flashed through my mind. I ran up to Syndra and summoned my orb.

"Do you want to duel?" I asked as I threw my orb up into the air. Syndra looked from Zed to me then itched her chin.

"Sure." Syndra floated up in the air and floated about 20 feet away from me.

Galven's Pov

Ahri was standing across the field from the dark Sovereign. The fight interested me so I walked over to Zed and stood by him. "Is Syndra your… Girlfriend?"

"Kind of, it's kind of a on and off thing. One day she likes me then one day she doesn't know if she can commit to anything, I think it's because she was alone for so long." Zed said as he pulled off his mask. Meanwhile Ahri was dashing back and forth dodging the black and purple spheres Syndra was sending at her. Finally Ahri got her opening and sent her orb that knocked Syndra on her back. Then Ahri rushed up to Syndra and held out her hand to pick her up, Syndra gave Ahri a smile and accepted the hand. Ahri walked back over to me and stood directly In Front of me, she swayed her hips purposely and looked up to me. I grabbed her chin lightly and laid a deep kiss on her lips, I knew people were watching but I didn't care.

"Help! Help!" A man on a horse screamed. I quickly broke away from Ahri and ran over to the man, I recognized him as the Lieutenant. He had a man on the back of his horse with wounds all over his body. "T-the t-t-t-he-"

"Speak up!" I screamed at the lieutenant.

"T-he void, they have a army camp not to far, about four times the size of ours." The man frantically said. "They're all coming!"

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! If any of you are good at drawing PM me. Please leave reviews.**


	20. Chapter 20

I shook the lieutenant trying to shake him out of his shock. "How close are they?" I said loudly trying to get an answer.

He looked me with a scared to death look on his face. "At the most 30 minutes, we barely made it out." I immediately broke away from the lieutenant and ran straight to the prince's tent. I opened the tent flap and ran inside, he was inside talking to a soldier. When he saw me his attention went to me.

"Your lieutenant came, all of the men that he brang on the scout trip died except for him and someone else. He said a large group of them are coming, about four times larger than us. The also said their thirty minutes away at the most." The prince took in the information calmly and itched his prickly chin. I just stood there for a minute, I had no idea what Jarvan was thinking.

"We don't have enough time to run, the only chance we have is to stand our ground and fight. Ready the men Rallin." The prince said to both of us. The soldier named Rallin ran out side of the tent, soon after we heard him screaming to the men. We could hear swords and firearms clinking as men frantically grabbed them. "I would recommend getting ready Galven." The prince said as he started to get armor on. I slipped out of my tent to see men running around, I ran around them to the area where Zed, Syndra, and Ahri where. They were standing by one another waiting for me to come back. I stood In Front of them and took a deep breath.

"Get ready." I said to both of them, Zed had an emotionless look on his face while Ahri and Syndra were surprised. Zed and Syndra walked away from Ahri and I, they probably went to get more armor on.

"How would we even stand a chance? They have an army four times the size of ours." Ahri said, she had a look of disbelievement on her face.

"I'm not sure, but I swear on my life I will protect you. Come on we need to go." I grabbed her small hand and pulled her with me. Jarvan directed all of the men about 300 hundred meters away from the camp. Every Single soldier was lined up in rows behind the champions. We stood silently, I could hear the breath of everyone around me. In front of us about a couple hundred feet away was a hill, after a while we saw the first purple minion cross over the mound. Hundreds followed in an orderly manner, most were voidlings that I saw in the Institute Of war, others looked like the bug that Kha'zix was, but most looked random and creepy. The leader in in front was a huge dark Orc, he had muscles that were about the size of my whole body. As he got closer to us every step he took was shaking the ground louder and louder. I honestly had no clue how anything would be able to kill it. The extremely dark colored Orc looked up at us and halted his army in response.

The voids army was absolutely insane, we looked like a rock compared to a boulder. The Orc sniffed the air then lifted his huge battle axe, he screamed a war cry and the whole army came charging at us. I looked beside me, Syndra summoner 3 balls that orbited around her, Luxanna pulled out her staff and held it firmly, Ahri summoned her orb while Zed summoned shadows all around the battlefield. I took it as my cue so I grabbed my mask off of my belt and secured it on my face. I could already feel the power in my tattoo vibrating, the outline of it was already glowing faintly. Instead of using my pole I pulled my Karambit out of its sheath and twirled it on my fingers. As the charging void army got closer I could feel anticipation building up in the air, the sound of cocking guns could be heard in the air.

Just as the Orc got close Jarvan ran full speed into it, I couldn't of seen the rest because of men ran passed me into the battle. I ran with them, cutting and ripping my way through. Ahri was beside me dashing around and killing anything in her path, it was an all out war. Not

Many humans died, they just kept cutting their way though, a little voidlings jumped on my back and sunk it's teeth into my shoulder. Grunting in pain I pulled the thing off of my shoulder and cut its small head off. A big bug that looked like Kha'zix tackled me to the ground, luckily I grabbed it by the neck and let a surge of energy throughout my forearm. It just dropped on the ground lifeless. I kicked it off of me and continued the bloodshed. A long way into the fight I managed to find Ahri, she was dashing around trying to dodge the void spikes. She managed to singe the creature that was attacking her with fire and run up to me. "Galven look out!"

The huge Orc slammed it's hand down on the ground next to me, I dashed to the side and looked up at it. Something in its eyes stunned me, I couldn't move. It sent the huge butt of the axe into my chest sending me flying like a rag doll. I was on the ground, coughing. It felt like he broke my ribs, the pain was insane. He lifted his axe to deliver the final blow but a dragon landed on top of him and clawed into its eyes. The Orc screamed in pain while punching Shyvana. I took the chance and charged up energy in my tattoo, I ran up to the beast's stomach and punched full force, leting my energy go straight into it. The Orc grabbed his gut in pain, he was pissed now. Before I could've done anything he grabbed Shyvana and chucked her, he picked up his axe from the ground and pulled it back to swing at me. He stopped though, I was surprised, I thought for sure it was the end of me. That's when I heard a very loud shout.

" **GNAR!"** A huge beast that was a little bit smaller than the Orc slammed into the ground next to me. He lifted a huge paw and smashed the Orc in the face. The Orc groaned loudly in pain, the huge animal that saved me grabbed the Orc by the head and ripped it's head off. The Orc's body fell lifeless on the ground. I stood up and looked at the huge beast that saved my life, he had orange fur with blue colored shoulders and big tusks that were on the outside of his mouth. The beast inhaled a large breath then sat down in the middle of the battlefield, obviously tired. Randomly it's body shrunk into a small little yordle, he yawned loudly then laid down. A void voidling with a sword ran over to the yordle and took a swing at it, the orange yordle was so tired that it didn't wake up when a long cut, cut along its back. The yordle saved my life so I thought I should of saved his. I pulled out my pole swung it across its face, the voidling bellowed in pain. I quickly grabbed the small yordle and put his sleeping body on my shoulder. _Ahri._ She crossed my mind and I immediately fought my way through trying to find her, the sounds of guns and weapons clashing filled the battlefield. A long time passed of me just hacking my way through the void creatures with random weapons I found on corpses.

I spotted Ahri fighting against a foul create that spat toxic acid at her, she dodged them easily and landed a charm on the bug. It stopped firing and just stared at Ahri. I took the chance and flung a throwing knife into its skull. Ahri glanced at the throwing knife imbedded in the things skull then immediately jumped into my arms. With my arms around her body I looked in the distance and saw a could creature pointed a bow at Ahri. Without any hesitation I twirled Ahri in my arms and faced my shoulder to the arrow, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Ahri and I were deep into enemy lines with few people to help us, we were in the woods when I got shot with the arrow. Then a void soldier pulled Ahri out of my arms and threw her to the ground, we were surrounded by 3 people. Two by me, and one on Ahri.

The void creature wrapped his hands around my neck in a choking position and applied pressure while pulling me away from Ahri, The yordle fell off my shoulder and was Laying on the ground. The grip on my neck was getting tighter so I couldn't breath, I saw no other options so as a last resort I pulled the arrow out of my shoulder and stabbed it into its neck. I could feel the warm blood falling from its neck onto my face and hair. The pressure on my neck loosened up, just enough for me to breath. Taking the opportunity I slung the dead beast over my shoulder and pushed it into the other void creature that was next to me. I grabbed my Karambit and slit the things throat, trying my best to ignore the pain in my shoulder. The last .one had Ahri but when I looked over to her the void creature was on the ground dead with a bone boomerang impaled in its eye.

"Galven." Ahri whispered as she engulfed me in a hug again. The little yordle jumped up onto my shoulder and squeezed himself in between us, joining the hug. Ahri pulled away from me and squeezed the yordle into a hug. "Thank you!" She said with delight in her eyes. I had now idea what was going on, was it him who threw the boomerang?

"Did he throw the boomerang?" I asked with a frown. Ahri nodded happily.

"What's your name little guy?" Ahri asked with a baby voice.

"Gnar Gada." He said with a smile on his face, Ahri tickled his belly in response which made him fall over in his back moaning.

"How did you find him?"

"Well he saved me to, he turned into this huge ass beast that ripped the Orc's head off, after that he fell on the ground unconscious, I scooped him up and went to find you." Ahri seemed to love the little guy, he was practically glued to her leg. "Ahri we got to go back right now come on." I grabbed her hand but she stood firmly there.

"I agree but we should take Gnar with us." _God she already named him?_

"Fine grab him let's go." Ahri grabbed gnar and put him on her shoulder. Running through the woods we looked over the long field and found that our army was winning, the voids army was almost gone, the last that was left was running away or dying. Bodies were scattered all alongthe war zone, Ahri, "Gnar" and I ran over to the remaining soldiers, at most we had fifty people left. Medics were already bandage people, Ahri insisted that I went and got my shoulder patch up. I agreed so we sat down inside a tent with a male doctor, Ahri and Gnar sat across me as the doctor stitched my wound together. Gnar sat peacefully in Ahri's lap and snuggled up to her, he didn't seem very warm he was shivering. So instead of laying on her lap her he crawled up her and stuck his head into her cleavage for warmth. Ahri practically jumped in surprise, with a flushed face she pulled his head out of her breasts and put him back onto her lap. I just laughed, she pulled her armor up to cover up her cleavage more.

The doctor finished patching me up and left us alone. I put my shirt back on and we went to our tent, several times Gnar crawled into Ahri's bra and tired sleeping there. It was midnight so we were exhausted, we laid down on the ground and snuggled up to each other. Gnar laid in between us. He made Ahri happy which was fine with me, he definitely was always attached to her side. The ground wasn't very comfortable but it still didn't take me long to fall asleep, I was tired as hell.

Ahri's POV

I woke up with Galven and Gnar holding on to me. It was early in the morning so Galven and I got up and started to get dressed, Gnar just laid down and watched us. Galven laid a small kiss on my lips before we walked out of the tent with Gnar on Galven's shoulder. It was crazy, at least we had 40 people left. We may have of defeated one of the voids army's but as we talked with the prince he explained how this fight messed up Demacia's entire plan. "We are going back to Demacia to get more men then go straight to Shurima and see if Syndra can find a way to destroy one of the portals. Let's move." The prince stood up and made everyone start to pack up the tents, after that we began the long walk back to Demacia.

I wore a extremely tight tee shirt that showed off a bit of stomach and short shorts. It was 98 degrees out so everyone was wearing the lightest close possible, Gnar panted loudly while Galven's hair glistened with sweat. He wore long jeans without a shirt. I had to admit he look extremely appealing without a shirt on. We made it to Demacia finally and began setting up camp, Galven and I got paid so we rented a hotel room. Gnar was breathing heavily so Galven poured some water in a container and gave it to him, the moment we walked in I felt the air conditioning. It felt amazing as it blowed through my hair.

It was late in the day so Galven stripped his clothes off except for his underwear and laid down on the bed. I put Gnar in the other bedroom and laid down with Galven, I pulled off my shirt and began kissing him.

"Ahri why are you doing?"

"I don't know…" I said with a blush. "I'm kind of in the mood and i put Gnar in the other room. We don't have to if you don't want to."

Galven looked me in the eyes and shook his head. "Come on then." He pulled me on top of him and began kissing the skin that my shirt exposed. He trailed his rough hand under my skin and cupped my breast, I moaned loudly while leaning against him. I heard him whisper 'I love you.' In my ear as he kissed me.

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! Smut is going to be in the next chapter, anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review they help a lot and tell me that my fans like the story. Feel free to ask questions and I will respond.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning, feeling satisfied. Ahri's naked body was in my arms, her head was stuffed in my neck, the images of last night wandered my mind. A moan from Ahri broke me from my thoughts.

"Did last night hurt as much as your first time?" I asked, I could tell at first last night she was grunting in pain but it didn't seem as bad as her first time.

"No last night was amazing." She said through a yawn. I shuffled underneath the covers and went on top of her, I didn't put any weight on her because I was much bigger than her. I cupped her face while using my elbows to support me. I gave her a deep kiss, pulling away I picked up her light body and set her on top of me. She squealed from the sudden movement, she just laughed and laid her head on my chest. "From all of the kissing last night made me realize that you have to shave your beard. It's all prickly."

Ahri was right, It wasn't to long but just long enough to have to shave. "I can't help it, it grows over night."

Ahri pulled herself closer to my face and began tracing her finger along my hairy chin. "What you should do is trim it shorter, I think you look more handsome with a five o'clock shadow. You also need a haircut to."

"What else should I shave or cut? My arms, legs, armpits, and pubic hair?" She giggled lightly then left a small kiss on my cheek. She stood up from the bed and started to get clothes on, it was hard to take my eyes off of her body as she got dressed. I got up from the bed to and went straight for the shower, I opened the shower door and cranked the hextech valve. Warm water sprayed out of the shower head, already naked I stepped in and let the hot water wash me. It was kind of crazy to think about but if we never would have of ran into that void army I wouldnt of even been in Demacia. Ahri opened the door to the bathroom, she was dressed in underwear, she pulled out a box of something and was reading the directions. It didn't bother me that Ahri was in the bathroom with me considering we had both seen each other naked plenty of times.

"Galven when you get out of the shower will you help me with something?" Ahri asked as she fiddled with the box.

"Yeah give me a bit." I washed myself quickly then walked out of the shower and put a towel around me. "What do you need help with?" She handed me the box and I read them out loud. "Tampons. Why do you need my help with Tampons?"

Ahri took the box from me and blushed lightly. "Well I haven't gone through heat since I was a fox so I don't know how these work, I never have even used one. Don't humans call it a period?"

"Wait Ahri when did your period start?

"This morning." she said with a frown. "Why?"

I cursed under my breath, I had a painful worry in my stomach. "Ahri you could be pregnant from last night." I tried to say calmly.

She gained a look of worry on her face. "No, that isn't right. If I was pregnant then I wouldn't have of gotten my period this morning." she said, I could see the worried look on her face.

"Ahri its possible, I don't think your pregnant but we still have to check." She nodded hesitantly then wiped a tear out of her eye.

"You're not mad at me right?" she said while choking down a sob.

"Honey." I cupped her face reassuringly. "It's not your fault at all, you didn't even know, besides we don't even know yet. No need to get worked up, come on just take a shower and get ready". She nodded slightly, she stripped quickly then jumped into the shower. I sighed loudly then began shaving. The thought of Ahri being pregnant scarred me, I didn't dislike children it's just that Ahri and I were going to war and

was only 21. I was so distracted that I cut myself while shaving, I just sighed loudly and wiped the blood off of my chin.

I got dressed then walked into the living room area of the hotel room, Gnar was laying down on the couch sleeping. I sat next to him and stared at the wall. Ahri came out of the bathroom with a shirt and pants on, we both didn't wear anything special because we were just going to the doctor. Gnar jumped on Ahri's shoulder and sat there, we walked around Demacia just exploring. We asked some people around and they told us where the hospital was, after a long walk we walked inside and immediately was greeted by a nurse.

"Welcome to St. Peter's hospital, how may I help you." The nurse said with a fake smile, I could tell she was getting sick of asking people that question. I looked her up and down, she was a heavy lady with brown hair and green eyes. Much like my own but darker.

"My girlfriend needs a pregnancy test." I said while holding Ahri's hand, I could tell she was nervous so I squeezed lightly to comfort her. She nodded with a nervous smile.

"Follow me then." The nurse said with a real smile. We followed her into one of the back rooms and sat down in a chair. "Ok so I need your name and last name first."

Ahri swallowed loudly then grabbed my hand once more. "Ahri."

"Last name?"

"I don't have one." Ahri said while itching her ear nervously, I could tell the nervousness was building up in her.

"Ms I need to know your last name for records and files." The nurse said as she sat closer to us.

Ahri looked at me with her beautiful golden eyes, I could see worry in them. "You can use my last name." I said, she looked at me with disbelief.

"B-but were not married."

"Ehh doesn't matter, just use it anyway." Ahri hesitated a little bit then turned back to the nurse.

"Ahri Segler." Although it wasn't a big thing, I could tell it meant a lot to Ahri.

"Ok so when was the least time you two had sex?" The nurse asked.

My cheeks burned lightly, if someone told me yesterday that I would be telling a nurse about the last time I had sex with Ahri I would call them crazy.

"Last night." Ahri said firmly. The nurse raised her eye in curiosity.

"Why would you come so early?" She asked with a frown.

Ahri explained a long chat about how she was a fox and how her period worked, I just tried to zone it out by looking at Ahri's ass. She or the nurse didn't know so it didn't matter. When Ahri was done the nurse nodded then walked out of the room leaving Ahri and I alone. After a couple minutes she returned with a weird thing in her hand.

"Due to piltover's new inventions, one of the scientists made a new pregnancy test that can tell you if your pregnant after sex." The nurse unboxed the pregnancy test and handed it to Ahri. "Go into the bathroom and pee on it." Ahri hesitantly took it from the nurse and went into the bathroom. The nurse and I sat awkwardly in the room waiting for Ahri, she finally came out and gave it to the nurse. She put the urine sample into a little machine thing and leaned against the wall waiting. She pulled the sample out and threw it in the trash, she looked at the machine and nodded. "Ahri Segler, you are pregnant."

 **I'll just leave you guys with your thoughts. (Btw I posted this asap, I am going to update the chapter to add more later. Leave reviews please.)**

 **See you guys next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

"Ahri Segler, you are pregnant." The words echoed loudly in my ears. I couldn't believe it, Galven and I had only had sex twice and I was pregnant. The nurse looked at the two of us and sighed loudly. "Take as much time as you need, I will be in the other room." She walked out of the room silently leaving Galven and I. I was mortified, the thoughts about every single con went through my head. I turned to Galven expecting him to be mad at me but he displayed little emotion. Instead of saying anything he just spread open his arms and embraced me. I fell into his arms crying loudly.

I sobbed into his shoulder, He just stroked my back as he comforted me. "Shh. It's going to be fine." I knew it was the worst time to be pregnant, he even told me that. Suddenly I felt something cold touch my stomach. I looked down and saw Galven's rough hand spread across my stomach, He looked me straight in the eyes and said. "Ahri honey I don't want you thinking about the bad things that can come out of this, the thoughts will eat you from the inside out. I want you to think about the good thing, you will be a mom." I pulled my head away from him. God was he so good with words. I leaned in and laid a long deep kiss on his lips, he always knew how to cheer me up. It was for me, are most romantic kiss. The hug lingered for a while longer, each of us enjoying the warmth of our body's.

He pulled away and stared me in the eyes, his green eyes seemed to glow light as he read he expression on my face. Him and I say down, I leaned my body weight onto his side, he wrapped his arm around me comfortably. All we could do now is just wait for the nurse to come back. "My sister is going to freak out." Galven whisperd. I could already tell that Katie seemed like the type of person who liked babies, just from the way she acted.

"I can't believe I am going to have a child…" A chill ran down my spine when I said that. I could feel Galven's hand squeeze my in reassurance. The nurse knocked on the door and came in.

"Ok so I have several options, you can have the baby and put it up for adoption." She said as she looked at a clip board, I felt Galven shake his head next to me. The nurse nodded and began reading them off again. "You could have a regular birth or abortion."

"Abortion is out of the picture." I said while scanning her eyes. "We want to keep the child, that's it." The nurse nodded and sat down next to us, she crossed her legs and sighed loudly.

"Ahri you need to come to the doctors every month to make sure your baby is alright. Check in with the man in the hospital before you leave, I wish you the best of luck with your child." She stood up and walked out. A thoughts crossed my mind as Galven and I walked out of the hospital.

I turned to him and stood firmly. "What are we going to tell Jarvan?"

"Nothing. Not until later, I don't think the military would he happy if you left already. And quite frankly I don't want you away from my side." He said as he tugged on my hand light to make us keep moving, I agreed to his answer and followed him. The last thing I would have ever wanted would to be pregnant and away from Galven, and he felt the same way. When I turned into a human I never even thought of finding a man who I would love, but Galven for the three months I have known him has filled that spot that honestly did need to be. When I was going to join the league of legends I was going to make myself act like a slut, just to get attention. But if I never met Galven and the institute never got destroyed I would probably have already slept with several different men just trying to get attention.

Just thinking about touching another man than Galven just made myself hiss, even more so because of the baby. "Wait Galven where is Gnar?" I stopped walking and started looking around. I heard a little meow like sound and found Gnar across the street being petted by several different people. He ran a little then jumped onto Galven's leg, latching his claws into his calf. It looked painful but Galven didn't even flinch, he just pulled Gnar off. Gnar groaned lightly as Galven's slung him on his shoulder. Galvan pulled his attention away from Gnar and tenderly scooped up my hand in his, his hand always seemed a lot warmer than mine. He pulled very lightly on my hand signaling us the start walking.

Thoughts clouded my mind as I thought about the baby, I had mixed emotions about it all, I was happy and sad. I never thought that I would have ever had a kid yet, it was my fault too, but Galven was to sweet of a person to tell me that. I think what was most surprising was how well Galven took it. While lost in thought I realized that my hand was on my stomach as we walked. Before I knew if we were at the hotel that we were staying at, Galven unlocked the door and let me walk in first. Gnar jumped off of Galven's shoulder and laid down on the couch, Galven had a sort of twinkle in his eye that I had never seen before. He swiftly picked me up and ran into the bedroom and shut the door.

I squealed in surprise and was curious on what he was doing. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me, from this point it seemed like he was going to do whatever he wanted to but he stopped and laid a hand on my stomach. He began slowly kissing me and touching my stomach, I could tell from this point on that Galven didn't want to have sex. He pulled his head away to get some air and leaned his forehead on hers. "Can you believe it? Your pregnant! We're going to have a child!" He pulled away and lifted my body on top of his. Our foreheads were pressed together, he had really beautiful green eyes. He put a very light hand hardly touching my butt with another on my neck leaning me into him. We made out for a little bit, I had my hands balled up on his shirt. He put his hand firmly on the butt and squeezed, I squealed lightly but was muffled from his mouth. We both pulled out mouths away from each other gasping for breath.

"Out all of everything that is going on the war, people dying, and having a babe you make it all worth it." He moved his arms and embraced me In a cuddle. We laid there in silence for a while just enjoying each other until I finally broke the silence.

"What are we going to do about the baby though? We are going straight into war-" I was caught off guard when Galven put a finger to his lips to single me to stop.

"Just leave it, we can figure it out later." Galven muttered into my ear. He grabbed the thigh and angled it up into the air as he kissed me. "Let's just enjoy ourselves." I giggled lightly and started putting my hands under his shirt to feel his toned body.

"Galven can I even do this when I'm pregnant? We just did it last night." I giggled even more as he bit very light at my neck making a slight tickle feeling.

"It's fine for us to do it when you pregnant, if you don't want to do it then we don't." He said looked me in the eyes. I shook my head. Unexpectedly I jumped on Galven and started to pull each piece of clothing off, I could already start feeling him try to pull my shirt off. I had him down to his underwear by the time he got my shirt off, Galven's hands wrapped around my waist and unbuttoned my pants. He slid them off and pulled me back into his grasp, he took control by sneaking his hand underneath my bra and grasping my breast. I could feel it already making him hard, I could feel his bulge poke my waist. Galven's lust was building for me so he impatiently broke my bra as he pulled it off but I didn't care, I just wanted him.

He used his finger and tenderly stroked my nipple, I don't think neither Galven nor I expected that to feel good but I moaned surprisingly loudly. it seemed to click in his mind so he repeated it and kissed my other breast. The way that he was making me feel was amazing, I screeched in surprise and pleasure when I felt him stick his finger in my womanhood. I could feel the wetness of my womanhood coming out. He pulled out his finger and hovered over me. "God you're so beautiful." I could feel a huge blush come over my face. Galven pulled off his underwear and went under the covers to my underwear, he wrapped a hand on my panties and pulled them down onto the floor. He positioned himself over me and started to kiss me slowly. I could feel his member pressing against my upper right thigh. He was defiantly aroused, I could just tell. He grabbed one of my hands in a soft grip and kissed it.

He put his other hand on my on my side and positioned himself to the point where both of are privates were touching. Slowly he pushed himself inside of me. I hissed in pain, it was starting to not hurt as much as the last couple times. He slowly quickened the pace and started moaning stuff like 'tight' or 'warm.' I was nervous it wasn't feeling good for him, tight didn't seem like a comfortable feeling. The pain withered away and was replaced with pure pleasure, I clawed at his back for him to go faster. He seemed to get what I meant and began going faster and harder. I gasped in surprise, I moaned loudly and stared at the ceiling, I Felt pain/pleasure coursing through body l. Galven seemed to realize so he cupped my face with his hands and made me look at him. He pulled out fully and leaned his forehead against mine, both of us were breathing heavily.

"I'll go slow." He reassured me. He leaned forward and embraced me in a kiss, one that was full of love. Without taking his lips off of me he grabbed his member and pushed himself into me again. Very slowly he pushed deeper and until he couldn't fit any more of himself into me. He pulled out and began the build a long and slow pace, pleasurable for both of us and little pain. After five minutes of going slow I felt a weird stirring sound building up in my privates. It started to build up harder and pleasure was rocketing through me. I knew it was an orgasim, he made it happen the last two times but this one was building up even farther. I wanted it to come out, I really did, Galven was going to slow because he didn't want to hurt me so I literally jumped out of the bed naked and lounged on top of him before he could talk. I didn't care, I wanted to feel the pleasure that was building up so I grabbed his manhood and plunged it deep into me once again, but this time I was slamming my body against him.

"G-g-a-." Was all I could say, the Orgasim came crashing out of me. I could feel my whole body shake in pleasure, the way it made me feel was absolutely amazing. The thing that made it even better is that while I was coming Galven was close and he was going fast while I was screaming in pleasure. He gripped his arms around my sweaty body and let it all out inside me. I fell tiredly in his arms, both of us were very sweaty and hot. He was sitting up on the bed with me in his arms breathing heavily. He pulled himself out of me but held on to me, we were two naked bodies sitting up on a bed with me in his lap. We were silent, we were just staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Galven moved one of his hands and cupped one of my breasts. I don't know what it was but I just laughed. "You sure do you like them huh?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

He nodded then kissed me. "What's not to like? Every part is amazing. Nice long legs." He grabbed one of my legs and kissed along it. "Great boobs." He cupped one of them with his hand and kissed the other. "A beautiful baby maker." He bent me down and kissed my 'baby maker.' "A great ass" he snuck his hands under my body and griped my ass. "And the best personality a man could ever ask for." This time he just reached up and kissed my forehead. "Oh and you're carrying my child. I have never told anyone but a pregnant woman who has my child inside of her turns me on." By this point I was crying from laughter.

"Is that so?" He nodded with a grin on his face. "That's kind of weird Galven."

"No not at all." The grin was ear to ear.

"Vel'koz sir you have a visitor." The minion announced then walked away from Vel'koz who was meditating. Vel'koz could sense who it was, it was the prophet of the void, one of his strongest soldiers.

"Malzahar you better good news or I will blast you into the next dimension." Vel'koz said with anger as he slammed his tentacles into the voids turf.

"Shut up you squid, north east quadrant was blown to bits from the Gladiator God." Malzahar said in a pissed off voice, he hated Vel'koz. His original plan was to open the portal to Runeterra and let void spread and take over the whole planet while he ruled it but Vel'koz was his only chance to kill the Gladiator so he let him go into control. Vel'koz was making an idiotic mistake, he was sending the best void creatures at the God only to be picked off one by one. Vel'koz's eye looked deep into Malzahar and read everything Malzahar was thinking.

"It's no surprise they died, they were meant to send part of Demacias forces back into the shadows. The Gladiator God is too strong at the moment. We need someone to get his mate, Malzahar corrupt Fizzes mind and have him kill her."

Malzahar agreed, it was a smart plan. There was still one answer Malzahar needed to know. "I will under one condition, how strong is the Gladiator God?" Vel'koz stood in the same spot for a couple minutes then finally sighed loudly.

"Before we attacked the institute of war a champion by the name of Aurelion Soul joined. We never fought him in any matches yet because the summoners were still trying to suppress his power. He is a celestial dragon that was made at the start of since everything began, he was the most powerful being that we know of. He could destroy planets and even solar systems at his maximum power."

"What does that have to do with the Gladiator gods strength?" Malzahar said growing impatient.

"The reason why I said that is because the Gladiator God is the only being at his full power that can fight and stand a chance against Aurelion sol."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was in the middle of the night, I was awake. My naked body was pressed up against Galven's, he had his arms wrapped around me. So much was running through my mind at the moment, but the same two thoughts seemed to claw deepest at my mind. It was that Galven and I were leaving tomorrow to re group with the sector and the most important was I had a baby inside me. Galven's warm breath tickled my ear and made it twitch. I felt the safest I ever could have with Galven wrapped around me, he was everything I ever wanted if not more. I smiled to myself at that one, as a fox the thing that interested me was love, it seemed like a trap that always ended terribly. But here I am in love with a man and I could now see how good it felt to be loved. I didn't ever want to leave the feeling it was an amazing feeling.

He shifted slightly sat up and stretched his long arms, I was surprised I didn't think he was up. Most of me wanted to get up and stay close to him but I pretended I was asleep. I heard him shuffle around the room to grab underwear then he walked outside of the room into the bathroom. He returned a minute later and laid back down into the bed with me, his warmth wrapped around me once more. "Galven" I whispered almost silently.

"Hmm?" He muttered into my shoulder, I could feel his hot breath against the back of my head. Instead of saying anything I turned to face him and squished my body against his. He was so warm, just being with him seemed like nothing could go wrong right? But yet in the back of my mind I knew something bad was going to happen, whether it was today or tomorrow it was going to happen. "Baby what's wrong?" I heard Galven mutter silently into the quiet room.

"Nothing." I lied. "I just want to be closer to you." He moved his hand slowly and lightly grabbed mine, he moved even closer, which resulted in him kissing me. He stroked his hand across my cheek and smiled brightly, I could see him because my eyes got adjusted to the dark room.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I woke up in the morning with Ahri's naked body asleep on top of me with her tails wrapped around me. Her body was so… soft and gentle compared to mine. It was so soft and nice to touch I never really had anything else like it, never had really slept in the same bed as a woman nor loved one in a romantic relationship. It was definitely better than I expected, I expected it to be like you find a girl and fall in love and that's pretty much it, but Ahri was something completely different in a good way. Everything that happened with us together was a first for both of us, like Ahri was my first kiss and the first time I had ever slept with a woman. _So much for having your first kiss when you're 22._

She shifted her position while sleeping then laid completely still once again. I slowly used my hand and tucked her hair behind her ear once again, she was absolutely beautiful. Suddenly she opened her cute golden eyes and looked at me with a drowsy look on her face. I chuckled lightly then gave her a wake up kiss. "Galven what's going on today?" She asked with a yawn.

"We have to regroup with our sector. They sent more troops from Ionia. Anyway don't worry about that for now, we have to go take a shower so we can be ready on time." I said trying to remain eye contact with her, it was hard considering her breasts were no longer pressed up against my body where they weren't visible. She was so sexy that I lunged at her surprisingly while we were laying in bed. I lustfully kissed her on the lips just to taste her sweet flavor. _No Sex._ I told myself. She squealed in surprise. I roamed my hands all over her body and grabbed every spot I could. _So soft._

"Galven what has gotten into you?" She asked as she giggled.

"You're just so soft and curvy." I said as I took her into a deep kiss. _God I have never felt this good about someone. This fox stole my heart._ "Are you sure you didn't Charm me? Because I don't know something about you right now."

Ahri grinned then pushed me over and jumped on top of me. She was laying on her stomach on top of my chest and placed her hand on her chin like she was thinking. "Nope didn't charm you. I think you just like me that much, and I'm that great in bed."

I almost laughed. "That is true." I said with a smirk. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and lightly pushed her head closer to mine into a kiss, a long one that made Ahri moan lightly. We both broke away just to catch our breath, Ahri who was laying on top of me just leaned in closer and pushed her head against my head so we were staring each other in the eyes. Time seemed to slow down as I looked into those beautiful golden eyes of hers, I gave her a small peck on the cheek then sat up with her in my lap. "Alright Ahri we got to shower let's go." I picked her up which made her squeak in surprise as she was lifted away from the warm bed, I gripped her nice ass and walked us into the bathroom. I started the shower, while it was warming up I pushed her hard against the wall and attacked her lips a little rougher than I should have but she didn't seem to mind. That was the best shower I ever had.

After a long process Galven washing me in the shower we both got out with a towel wrapped around our bodies. We got dressed then I decided that all of Galven's tee shirts were either torn or burned, I didn't want him going into a war without a shirt underneath his armor, then he would Actually look like a Gladiator. Besides I needed a new bra so we brushed our teeth and walked out side of the room to see Gnar, who tore up the whole couch overnight.

"How much gold do we have?" I asked calmly as o drank some water.

"15,000 gold." Galven said as he threw chunks of the couch into the garbage.

"Pay the man 200 gold since Gnar ruined it, also pets weren't allowed here so maybe extra and he won't get mad." I said as I picked up Gnar and shoved him in my bag, I didn't want to be walking around the hotel with a pet yordle. Surprisingly Gnar was Actually calm and just laid down in the bag. Galven split 200 gold from his money pouch and put it in his pocket, the S shape tattoo on his arm seemed to glisten. I could feel a little bit of power surrounding his arm, but it wasn't anything major at the moment. We got all of our stuff and paid the owner back for Gnar destroying his couches and walls. Once we were free outside of the hotel I unzipped my bag and let Gnar out, he playfully jumped out and screamed some sort of gibberish while doing flips in the air.

"How much time do we have until we have to meet back up with our sector?" I asked, there was something Galven needed.

He looked up at the sky in thought then replied "4 hours, I just woke us up early so we could do whatever we wanted."

"Good we need to go shopping." The look on his face dropped.

"Ahri we have shopped a lot for you lately. What do you need?" Galven said trying to convince me out of it.

"You need new shirts and you need new shoes, plus I need a couple new bras." I argued back. He just nodded and sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right, what happened to your bra?" He asked as we walked down the endless stores.

"You broke it last night remember?" I giggled loudly. Galven's face turned into a light shade of red then rubbed his forehead embarrassingly. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. Galven took my hand and pulled me around the street corner to a clothes store, he tried to stand outside of it but I pulled him inside with me. "You need shirts you dummy." He grunted unhappily under his breath and followed me around. I was on my last bra so we immediately went to the female section and looked around. I picked out a couple bras and went into a dressing room with Galven and tried them on.

"Did I really have to come in with you?" He protested and stared at the wall as I slipped my bra off and out the other one on. I just ignored him and poked him in the butt.

"Thoughts?" He turned around and looked at it.

"I don't see how my opinion would matter if no one is going to see you in those." He said, while still staring.

"Well you will see it so it matters what my boyfriend thinks." I took snapped the bra off and tried on the other three I picked out, he said they were all fine but I could tell he liked the one with the most cleavage showing. We went back into the store and picked out some shirts for Galven. I once again went into the dressing room with him and watched him put on his new shirts. Standing on my tippy toes to reach up to him I straightened out his shirt and brushed off some of the lint on it. He looked smoking hot in that shirt because it was a compression one that was tight on him showing off his abs and biceps through his frame. "I like it, let's get three of them, two loose ones and a tank top." Checking out Galven paid the man at the store and we left into the busy streets into Demacia. We walked for about ten minutes around the block, most girls we passed I could see them take peeks at my Galven and giggling lightly.

I took his huge hand and held onto in as we walked alongside each other.

War as I knew it was cruel. Something that affected the lives of everyone, whether it was physically or emotionally. I had experienced it in many ways, but mostly I was the one who received the cruel punishment of war. Today however the tides had changed, and I would be the one who caused the cruelty. There my target was, female, light skin, unusual furry tails and strange furry ears on the top of her head. That was all no matter though, my job was to execute her and execute her I will. Target was on way outside city limits with another male, who was holding onto her tightly. Silently I ran across the top of the cliff I was upon and jumped down landing on my left knee. Easy kill, all I needed to do was smoke, dimension warp and switch blade into the female's back into her heart. Within a second the area was covered in smoke and i dimension warped behind her back. I made a major miscalculation though. I didn't see a squealing little orange yordle. Just as I was about to execute the yordle jumped on me and cleaned a raw chunk of my left eye.

I of course wailed in pain and blindly stabbed in front of me which was into the girl's stomach because she turned around to see. I instantly saw the pain fill up in her eyes, I knew I couldn't finish my job with this eye wound so I dimension warped out onto the hill above where I can from. Once again, I had something to do with cruelty.

 **Snap! That just happened! Sorry for not posting lately I am very busy so I will try to get at least one chapter out once a month. Anyway I'm tired…**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
